Guarded
by AloneTogether
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a bodyguard, who is now assigned to 'babysit' a hyperactive young actor Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi Sasunaru Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and his friends they belong to K.Masashi

Warning: this story is Yaoi, meaning boy x boy love, between Sasuke and Naruto, Don't like don't read simple isn't it?

Edited: 12/4/08.

* * *

**Guarded: chapter one:**

Uzumaki Naruto is one of the most famous actors in America, at a young age he had shown his potential, most famous for his role in Naruto: as Konoha's most hyperactive ninja. As he grew so did his career developing into more mature roles. Now at the age of 22 he's at the height of his career now all we have to ask is what will he do next…

"ugh"

A raven haired man got up from his position from his couch; he switched of the TV and made his way to his desk located in the corner of his rather large apartment lounge.

Seating himself at the desk Sasuke scowled as he read over his new job.

Uchiha Sasuke was a very well known bodyguard, 'one of the best' in the industry, and it wasn't hard to see why he was considered this. His whole body was well toned his arms were well muscled, along with his lanky figure and height of 6'7 he could take on most people in a fight. He had taken kick boxing and fighting in the streets when he was younger, but that wasn't all Sasuke was very intimidating, his black eyes bore nothing and his unchanging emotionless face and fuck-me-off-and-I'll-kill-you attitude broke even the hardest of men. He was also very smart and despite his appearance could move very easily…yeah Sasuke was one of the best, but that didn't mean he had to be demeaned by babysitting this prissy hyperactive brat.

Sasuke scowled and glared at the paper in front of him as he read the job over and over again, it would take all his patients which was about as long as his pinkie finger, to not turn around and shoot the one under his protection before he was targeted by someone else, but his pride wouldn't let him in truth his reputation was on the line and his pride as an Uchiha wouldn't let him be defeated so easily.

"Kakashi's going to pay and pay dearly for this" he grunted before tossing the papers across his desk and trudged his way up the stares to go to bed, it was only 11:30 early in the Uchiha's books. He had always been a night person he was most alive when it was dark but now he had to rest he couldn't be in a bad mood for tomorrow as his job began at noon, his job to protect…

Uzumaki Naruto

World renowned actor and trouble maker.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto fidgeted around in his seat casually glancing at his mentor, manager and mother-like figure, he was nervous as well as being a free spirit he never liked sitting in one spot for too long, it just agitated him,

"Naruto calm down" the blonde busty woman spoke firmly, "they'll be here soon"

"They were supposed to be here an hour ago" Naruto pouted "and I haven't eaten since breakfast"

"Brat it's only midday, just be patient a little while longer"

Tsunade knew that was an impossible feat for the young blonde sitting in front of her, she was just thankful he hadn't tried to escape yet. The only reason she was hiring a bodyguard for him was only because he had made a new habit of run off during production or running of for a long period of time and not telling anyone, she knew he had a right to be free at some point and spend some much needed time alone or with close friends but doing it while a multimillion dollar movie in production, was getting out of hand. didn't he care about his job? His reputation? There was a simple answer for both…no, quite frankly Naruto didn't care about either even the amount of money he'd accumulated, wasn't enough to make him care he was never one for possessions, he did have a few items that he wouldn't give the world for, his necklace the 3 green crystals at the bottom of a medium sized silver chain never left his tanned neck, which had been handed down to him by his deceased father and the photo's of him and his parent's or his friends but Naruto didn't count them as possessions, more like memories.

The blonde slumped in his chair, and his stomach growled…loudly, shaking Tsunade out of her musings.

"My stomachs eating itself" Naruto moaned gripping his stomach to emphasize his point, "forget them I don't need a bodyguard I'm not targeted anyway I don't see why I should have-"

"Think of him more as a baby sitter brat"

"Old hag! I'm 22 god-damn years old I don't need a-"

Just then the voices of two men emanated into the room from down the corridor they sounded as they were in an argument. Naruto sat up straightening his posture and looked towards the door, he had yet to see his bodyguard/ babysitter and had been so nervous that he only ate 3 bowls of ramen for breakfast

'_I hope he's not an ugly bastard like Ibiki'_ Naruto shuddered at the very bulky tall man,

The door opened and Naruto gulped, a tall grey haired man walked in greeting both him and Tsunade. Naruto knew the masked man, Hatake Kakashi the blonde recalled his name. Naruto may not be the brightest crayon in the box but he remembered every face he met, just for the off chance that maybe he might not ever see that person again.

After the grey haired man entered the room, a tall raven haired man stood in the doorway, Naruto stared in awe. This man was beautiful, being in a fake business of gorgeous celebrities Naruto respected pure natural beauty and this man was just that, his ebony skin and black locks framed his face, and were a perfect contribution to his dark obsidian eyes and long dark eyelashes. He was wearing a black turtle neck and dark blue slack jeans, which hid all the curves of his bottom half but his turtle neck was tight enough to admire his well toned but not overly so upper half. The dark colors suited him perfectly, he didn't look like a bodyguard Naruto thought, he was far too handsome to be a block-headed-muscle-bound jock.

Sasuke looked irritably at the gawking blonde, and narrowed his dark eyes. What was his problem?

Naruto began to feel himself drool, he could see the dark glare that was his bodyguards was shooting at him but couldn't break his gaze, if anything that glare added to the dark haired man's beauty.

Kakashi decided to break the silence, "Sasuke meet Uzumaki Naruto the person you'll be protecting until further notice" Naruto snapped out of his stare which was a relief to the grey haired man he knew that if Naruto didn't brake his gaze Sasuke would have to do it himself, in a much more painful way.

The raven shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the office doorframe, closing his eyes in the process.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke"

"When did I say we were on first name basis" Sasuke growled.

Now if that wasn't for that harsh retort to Naruto's nice greeting, he would have admired Sasuke's voice just like he admired the beauty of the other, but Naruto being Naruto never really took the rudeness of others towards him for no reason, very well.

"I was only trying to be friendly you bastard!" Naruto rose from his seat so fast it hurt his head from the sudden pressure.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's not a morning person…or a social person" Kakashi thought for a bit, "actually this is how he acts most of the time" Kakashi chuckled slightly curving his eyes.

"I'm here to protect the _moron_ not to be his best friend"

"I never asked you to!"

"Good, we have an understanding Uzumaki" Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at the raging blonde before him.

"Bastard" Naruto mumbled before seating himself again.

"Ok now that we've got that sorted it's time to fill you in on your job Mr. what did you say your last name was?" Tsunade questioned puzzled that she didn't know his last name.

Sasuke scoffed turning his head to the right, "it doesn't matter"

"Too great to give us your name huh bastard"

"As a matter of fact" Sasuke's smirked as Naruto jerked towards him, twisting his body in the chair.

Tsunade cleared her throat attaining everyone's attention again before Naruto made his comeback she knew this was going troublesome once she heard what Sasuke's personality was like. He was the polar opposite of the blonde before her, he was dark, mysterious with a bad attitude and ego to match. While Naruto was loud, open and friendly with anyone who gave him the time of day. Tsunade sighed inwardly, but maybe this will be good for the blonde, he might grow from being around someone like Sasuke for a while, she hopped.

"Okay now, Naruto here, as you probably know is working on a new movie but he keeps running off of site and keeps disappearing when the day of shooting ends. We need you-"

"To baby-sit him and make sure he completes the movie without distractions" Sasuke stated fully knowing what his job was; this little lecturing session was a complete waste of his time.

"Yes basically that's correct"

Naruto mumbled something about not needing to be babysat by smug assed bastards, crossing his arms and staring out the large window to his right, Kakashi chuckled hearing the childish complaint.

He really was enjoying torturing his god-son, he had done so since Sasuke had been able to walk despite this and Sasuke's very apparent lack of social skills. Kakashi along with Itachi were the only people Sasuke could tolerate for large amounts of time, but there was a hidden reason behind assigning Sasuke this job, he had heard and been a victim of Naruto's overly friendly personality people were drawn to the blonde and not because of his wealth or fame it was because he was very approachable character, you just couldn't help but smile when around him. His atmosphere just screamed with joy, he and Itachi had thought that this blonde would be a good person for Sasuke to be around and hopefully help the Uchiha grow in himself.

But it wasn't just Naruto's personality that made him the perfect candidate for this 'job' it was also because Naruto was very alike to Sasuke they had both been victims of losing their parents at an early stage in their lives. Although Sasuke had a brother, Itachi had to be said wasn't the most open and comforting person in the world and had his fathers company to deal with which often left Sasuke alone when growing up. Which was another thing they shared Naruto hadn't had the normal life other children had because he had started his career at 13 and was home schooled, they were alike but different, like sun and moon, both are planet's and have a place in the earths sky but one represents night and the other day.

Kakashi just hoped that their differences would subside enough for them to notice their familiarities…but Kakashi would always be there to 'help' Sasuke if needed and give him a shove in the right direction if need be.

But for first impressions things weren't going too well…

"Bastard! I can take care of myself!!" the blonde yelled, standing and walking towards the raven haired bodyguard.

"Hn. I doubt it idiot"

"Jackass"

"Moron"

"Pretty-boy!"

"Wimp" Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto tried to connect a punch to Sasuke's jaw, Sasuke simply caught the blonde's wrist mid punch, and darkly looked down at the captured blonde.

'_This is going to be harder then I thought, I may have to intervene a little more then I would have liked'_ Kakashi sighed inwardly.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked into the big studio where the production of his new movie 'Unintended' was shooting, Naruto angrily walked knowing who was following him, and rubbing his wrist, Sasuke hadn't done any damage but his iron grip stung a little,

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, sad I know

Warning: Yaoi, SasuNaru - don't like don't read simple isn't it?

Edited: 12/4/08

* * *

Guarded Chapter 2:

Naruto walked sullenly into the big studio where the production of his new movie 'Unintended' was shooting, he stomped his feet all the to the set, knowing who was following him, and rubbing his wrist idly. Sasuke hadn't done any damage but his iron grip had left a slight throbbing sting.

'_I take it back, the part about him being pretty' _Naruto pouted.

The blonde looked at his wrist again hoping a bruise wouldn't be there in the morning, he would certainly kill the raven if he got a bruise. But that was no where in comparison to the bruise on his pride right now despite his feminine appearance Naruto could handle his own in a fight.

'_Stupid bastards thinking they can control me, I'm not a baby and I do _**NOT**_ need this bastard keeping an eye on me'_

On top of his bruised ego, Tsunade had decided it would be best that Sasuke stay within a mile radius of the blonde, which meant living with him. Living with him he could handle seeing as his house was so huge he could easily lose the smug bastard within but having someone on his back watching his every move was getting on his nerves and it hadn't even been a full day.

He felt like a caged bird, with its predator stalking him from outside, he never felt completely helpless…

Well he wasn't completely helpless.

Naruto smirked, as soon as he had found out he was having a 'babysitter' he had thought of a plan to escape him. He was cunning when needed but the babysitter being Sasuke he would have to pull out all the tricks to get away from him. Sasuke didn't look stupid and would probably not fall for the old 'I need some fresh air' trick Naruto had used in the past.

This was war and Sasuke was his enemy.

Sasuke watched Naruto's devious smile, and placed a smirk of his own.

'_Maybe this will be fun after all'_ he thought idly.

He always had loved a challenge and he knew from the moment he looked at Naruto that so did the blonde and he would make it very difficult for Sasuke to carry out his job, but that was fine for by him. He always got bored on easy assignments.

As Sasuke watched Naruto act, he was shocked at how natural it seemed even in the most serious moments. He seemed like he was the character he played, he was so into it, it was…outstanding. That was the only word that Sasuke could describe how Naruto acted, but the way he looked at this particular moment, was indescribable. This particular scene was just Naruto surrounded by a small flood of water just under his bare feet, the dark grey skies behind him were depressing, but because Naruto was in the middle of the scenery, everything around him seemed to brighten up. His blonde hair and blue eyes shone in the dimness of the set, his sun kissed skin brought your eyes immediately to him. Naruto was dressed in light and dark blues which only helped to bring out his tanned skin and his hair color even more but didn't out shine his eyes the dreary background and water only highlighted his beauty.

"Beautiful isn't he?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied neither agreeing nor disagreeing, his eyes never leaving Naruto.

"So you're his bodyguard" he let his eyes glance sideways to get a look at the speaker, a small pink haired woman about his age with emerald colored eyes, "he's brilliant when acting wouldn't you say so?"

"He's…very good" that had come out a little strained to the Uchiha's ears he rarely did give complements.

"He's better the good!" the girl beside him announced excitedly, turning to look at him, "he's fantastic, no one can match him. He's a natural in all genres"

"I don't care" Sasuke turned his gaze upon Naruto once more.

"Oh" she stated a little crestfallen, well Sasuke would have noticed, if he cared to look at her. But she wasn't his problem Naruto was, and he was eagerly awaiting his first move to try and escape him, so that there battle would begin.

"I'm Sakura by the way, Naruto's leading lady and friend"

"Now why would I care if you're his friend or not?"

"Well simply because I wouldn't want to be shot just because I tried to hug him, ya know?"

Sasuke didn't give an answer he was getting tired of this conversation and hoped that this 'Sakura' would leave as soon as she saw he wasn't going to participate.

_Two hours later..._

Much to Sasuke's distress, Sakura hadn't taken the hint and was still trying to get him to participate in her ranting. His eye had begun to twitch while he listened to her on going one way conversation

Then something struck him, where was Naruto?

He looked around the set he had previously seen Naruto at not a minute ago, he had been so caught up in trying to tune out the pink haired girl that he hadn't noticed him go, _shit,_ this was bad.

The raven looked around again and saw a glimpse of blonde hair heading for the fire exit.

'_almost there, hehehehe Naruto you sly devil, with Sakura talking to him he wont know I'm gone until it's too late'_ Naruto giggled to himself as he placed both of his hands behind his head and straightened his body, walking carelessly towards his freedom from the bastard.

Almost there…

Slam!

"Where do you think your going?"

The blonde's jaw dropped and stared disbelievingly at the arm stretched across the doorway blocking his way. He was too shocked to look up at the face of the person blocking his way but he knew exactly who it was, as anger replaced shock he looked up into a pale face that bore no emotion, then into deep black eyes.

'_When did he notice? He was too busy with Sakura, that bastard!'_ Naruto tried to glare at Sasuke but to the Uchiha looked more like a pout.

"Trying to escape is futile _Idiot_. I know this place inside and out"

Naruto's jaw dropped and once again gawked at Sasuke.

'_How? What? Why?'_ his head hurt…

"I was _informed_ you would try and escape so I chose to examine the structural architect of this building to make sure there wouldn't be a place you could evade me" Sasuke smirked, the look on Naruto's face was priceless it was a combination of shocked and pissed off.

"Bastard"

The blonde turned around crossing his arms over his chest, he was so close as well. He started walking back towards the set with a pout set across his features, it was a reflex of his he'd had since he was young when he didn't get his way, he soon heard Sasuke's foot steps steadily following behind him.

'_I'm going to have to be sneakier'_ Naruto grinned, _'the bastard won't know what hit him next time' _

* * *

The day had gone by pretty quickly with Naruto making another 5 breaks for it, all of which had been stopped by Sasuke. Though the Uchiha had to give it to the blonde he was sneaky and on one occasion Sasuke had actually thought he'd lost him. Naruto had tried to climb down the drain pipe on the outside of the building only to be greeted by a very smug looking Sasuke standing at the bottom with his arms folded over his chest, another fact Sasuke had to admit that was Naruto was pretty cute when he pouted though he would never admit this aloud.

They both were now at a high classed club, with Sasuke sitting on a table by himself with a drink in hand, his eyes never leaving Naruto who occasionally caught sight of The raven from his table and flipped him off.

"I don't see what you don't like about him Naruto he's pretty cute"

The blonde haired girl glanced over to Sasuke, who seemed to change colors with the neon lights that flared around the club.

"He's a smug assed cocky bastard!" Naruto bellowed, over the roar of music.

"Yeah but a nice looking one"

"If you want him Ino I'll gladly give him to you" Naruto grinned widely

"Not a chance Naruto, he's your babysitter not Ino's"

Naruto turned to pout at his friend.

"That trick has long since worked on me Uzumaki"

"Nejiiiiii, that's not fair" Naruto whined.

"True"

"So you're going to make me suffer?"

"Seems that way" Neji smirked behind his glass taking a sip of his drink.

"Just give up and deal with it Naruto, your too troublesome" Shikamaru joined the conversation.

"It's your fault Naruto. If you hadn't started running off in the first place you wouldn't need a babysitter" Ino chuckled as her friend turned to look at her, his mouth open and his eyes comically wide.

"You're taking _his_ side!"

"Looks like your babysitter is attracting quite a crowd Naruto" Neji stated, pointing a finger in Sasuke's direction.

Neji was right Sasuke had quite a big crowd around him the girls looked to be trying to get the stoic man to dance to little or no avail. Sasuke just looked like he always did not bothered by the amount of attention he was receiving from the girls, he just kept looking at Naruto, like he had done all day, those deep black pools never leaving him.

'_He doesn't care that he's surrounded by girls'_ Naruto thought,_ 'he just keeps looking... at me'_

He suddenly felt a little self conscious, but didn't look away he was captured by those eyes.

"He really is something"

"Huh?" Naruto turned looking at his pale eyed friend.

"He's really something," Neji repeated, "how he never relinquishes his gaze upon you. You've got your work cut out for you here Uzumaki" The Hyuuga stated before taking another sip of his drink. Neji wasn't really a heavy drinker, mainly because he couldn't handle it so he always took it slowly drinking an alcohol beverage Naruto had noticed how small his sips were.

His other friend Shikamaru, could handle his drink but was always too lazy to drink to his full, so he was still on his second of the evening, Ino unsurprisingly was a lightweight so she hadn't had any to drink and had settled for a diet coke.

Naruto stared at his friends for a bit admiring them, this was their routine. All lived busy lives but never failed to spend an evening together all had said this was because of him, he was the glue that kept them in contact. It unsurprisingly made him very proud, working in show business from a young age deprived him of friends for a long period of time and when he did get some he had always found that they were only his friends because of his status and for the spotlight. Friends…true friends were hard to come by in Naruto's world, his hyper activeness adding to his difficulty in finding friends because some people just found him unbearable to be around.

But these people, these 3 were his best friends, all putting up with his childish behavior, standing by him when he got picked on by the tabloids and through all the unfair humiliating rumors. All three even going as far as literally beating the truth into the editors, all three were very protective of him and his well being even the lazy Shikamaru had gone along with Ino and Neji on the little quest of truth.

He was very grateful for having such good, _true _friends by his side.

"Come on we have to go"

Naruto was abruptly brought back from his musings, he could feel Sasuke standing behind him, and reluctantly turned to acknowledge him.

"What?"

"We have to go" Sasuke stated dryly he never did like to repeat himself.

"No"

"What?"

Naruto turned back facing his friends once more.

"I said no I'm having fun here and I'm in no hurry to leave if you don't like it fuck off"

"We're leaving" Sasuke stated for a third time his anger rising in his tone.

"Make me – oomph – Hey!!"

The raven was never one for patients, and really didn't want to argue with the blonde so he decided on a more_ affectible_ way of getting Naruto out of the club. Slinging the blonde over his shoulder like a big lifeless doll seemed like an affective way to him. Sasuke smugly started making his way to the exit with a squirming Naruto continually shouting obscenities in his ears.

"Put me down bastard!" The blonde started thumping his fists onto Sasuke's back, which evidently was doing nothing. Much to Naruto's distress. "This is harassment!!"

"Hn"

Deciding punching wasn't working, the blonde kicked the raven haired man instead, receiving an 'omph' sound from Sasuke before the raven grabbed his legs in an iron grip and continued to walk out.

"Bastard!! Put me down!"

After getting out of the busy club, Sasuke flung Naruto off of his shoulder, causing Naruto to fall gracelessly on his butt, gaining a glare from said blonde which Sasuke returned full pelt.

"What was that for!?"

"Making me use effort in getting you out"

"What!" Naruto couldn't believe this guy, "I said I wasn't ready to leave! You don't have to watch over me 24/7!!"

"It's my job, not that I like it"

"Then quit!!"

Quitting was NOT in the Uchiha's vocabulary.

"I'm sure you can even appreciate that I don't quit and I'm fully prepared to go through with this job until stated I'm no longer needed" Sasuke narrowed his eyes he didn't want to explain this to the blonde as it was obvious, but looks like he was going to "which means _you_ stop being an idiot and running off, then and only then I can go home and you'll be rid of me for the rest of our lives"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, he really looked pissed and it sent shivers down his spine. He didn't get scared easily because he had always found he could handle himself pretty well but now he was completely helpless against Sasuke glaring vision.

"Got that?"

Naruto didn't answer, so Sasuke took that as an affirmative and started towards his car, which they had taken to the club, Naruto stood and followed after him, running to catch up to the Uchiha's long strides.

* * *

Naruto for one was very thankful when they made it back to his mansion after a long silent ride with the raven, he could finally let loose and relax. stepping inside the huge mansion Sasuke had dryly stated that they needed to have dinner after a long day of non-successful escapes Naruto didn't complain, and stated that he wanted ramen which Sasuke quickly shot back as trash and went about making them a more suitable healthy dinner.

The blonde watched dazed as Sasuke began cooking, his abilities were amazing!

'_Must live alone'_ he thought.

"So where did you learn how to cook?" he asked, deciding to break the uncomfortable silence, he never was one to be quite for long periods of time. Unfortunately it looked like Sasuke was, which might end up in this being a one way conversation.

"A lot of cooking shows, and my _mother_ had taught me when I was little" Naruto noticed the strain in the others voice when saying 'mother' and felt a cringe in his heart.

Naruto may not be a scholar and all that but he could read people by their actions and their voices, he knew just by his voice that Sasuke had lost his mother. His eyes subconsciously softened and he looked at the table's surface, not wanting to look at the raven anymore.

This was a new bit of information about Sasuke, he was a little in the dark when it came down to the raven he didn't even know his last name, but Naruto was fairly certain that Sasuke knew quite a bit about him, people usually did and made their own assumptions about him on others words, usually the wrong ones.

"Eat up"

Naruto looked up to find Sasuke's face surprisingly softer then it had been all day. The raven had obviously noticed his crestfallen look.

'_Maybe Sasuke isn't such a heartless bastard after all' _Naruto couldn't help but smile at the Uchiha, but the smile wasn't returned. He had expected as much after spending a day with him he had never seen any emotions on the others face except maybe anger.

Naruto's smile quickly turned into a frown when he noticed what Sasuke had placed in front of him, and pushed it forward as Sasuke seated himself opposite him.

"Gross, I want ramen"

"That _stuff_ is trash, this is healthier"

"Yeah and I bet it taste's icky" Naruto poked out his tongue and placed a look of total look of disgust on his face to emphasize his point, made gagging noise.

"Deal with it" Sasuke began to eat his own food.

"Make me" Naruto's eyes widened as the words escaped his mouth, the last time he challenged Sasuke it ended up with him on his arse, and by the look on Sasuke's face he was going to take him up on that challenge.

The raven smirked, and placed his fork down by the side of his plate and stood, causing Naruto to cringe as he made his way over towards him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's plate, and placed a leg on the either side of Naruto, seating himself on the blonde's lap, affectively trapping him.

Naruto gawked, jaw dropped at Sasuke, Sasuke! The bastard was sitting on his lap does he even know how wrong this looked? By the smirk on his face he did and didn't care, a slit tint of pink crossed Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke placed some of the food on the fork and placed it in front of Naruto's mouth his smirk growing when he noticed the slight embarrassed tint to his usual tanned cheeks.

"Open wide"

"Basta- oomph"

Naruto glared at the raven pushing down the idea of spitting put the food in the raven's face. Stupid Sasuke had done that on purpose!

To be continued…

* * *

a/n didn't think i'd have another chapter up this fast, Thanks to anyone who's read my story i'll try and keep this pace, which might be difficult as I have an attention span of a fish...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine :(

Warning: Yaoi SasuNaru, don't like don't read simple isn't it?

a/n okay this took me all day! and i'm not entirely sure i like it, angst is starting... just think of it more as a step towards the love.

thank you to everyone who's commented gives me all the inspiration i need to keep on going.

Edited: 13/4/08

* * *

**Guarded Chapter 3:**

It had been 2 weeks since Naruto was assigned a 'babysitter', and un-fortunately for said babysitter he hadn't relented on his numerous escape attempts, actually they had been increasing. Naruto learning with each failed attempt, getting bolder and more sly, in fact he barely made a sound when trying to make a break for it but somehow Sasuke was always on top of him. How the hell did he do it? One minute he was over the other side of the room with his back to him and the next he would be beside him before Naruto knew it.

But this time it would be different, Naruto **was** going to escape, finally getting away from the bastard. He had it all planned and thought it all out to very last detail, he even thought how to counter act Sasuke's movements…Naruto had never done so much thinking in his life.

The blonde smirked, finally Sasuke's attention was off of him, now for step one: get out of sight.

Naruto jumped into a rolling cloths rack, and hid. Peeking out through the clothes to make sure Sasuke hadn't seen him, luckily he hadn't. Naruto poked one leg out and began rolling himself towards the door, inching closer and closer.

Though he didn't get far when he suddenly stopped, Sasuke turned around, and quickly Naruto made sure he was completely hidden but made sure he could still see where Sasuke was.

Sasuke calmly looked around, "shit" he muttered, he had lost Naruto again! But no matter he would find him soon enough.

The raven smirked and made his way towards the blonde's escape route.

"Bollocks" Naruto glared at Sasuke's back, "ok now for plan b"

"…"

Why did it feel as if he was moving?

Naruto glanced behind him to see two feet walking behind the rail, _'perfect'_ he thought, this wasn't his plan but he was open minded and this might work in his favor.

He wasn't here, where could he have gone?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried to spot any glimpse of the blonde, nothing. He couldn't have gone that far without him noticing…''

"I get it" he smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to the upper level of the building, where he could get a better look at the surroundings, "nice try idiot."

Naruto looked around the person, who had been pushing the clothes rail had stopped to get some coffee, all was clear. He got out of the clothes rack wearing a baseball cap, praying no would notice him and shout his name out. What would be the point in giving away his position so early in the game?

He casually walked to the entrance the double doors opened wide, as people were coming and going with props and costumes.

Naruto snickered to himself, this was so easy.

Sasuke walked along the scaffolding looking down, making sure to note everyone who was there and who remotely looked like Naruto, but because of what Naruto looked like it wasn't hard. His blonde hair and tanned skin were a dead give away, but the defined scars on his cheeks were what Sasuke was looking for, no one would have those scars apart from Naruto.

Naruto was getting a little suspicious he thought Sasuke would have found him by now, maybe he had given up. But then Sasuke had said that he never quit, he beginning to feel a little nervous he was a deer in an open field with no protection, no way of escaping the hunter, his only hope was to out-run him, Naruto started a quick run to the exit, he knew it was stupid because if Sasuke hadn't noticed him he would certainly notice him now but the fear of not knowing where he was, was intimidating him into not thinking straight.

Sasuke smirked, and began a sprint.

'_Nearly there, nearly there, even if he has noticed me by now I can just out run him'_ Naruto mused, '_go, go, go, go come on!!'_

Thump!!

The blonde opened his eyes, he hadn't even noticed he had closed in anticipation, and saw Sasuke straightening he was in his way again! he skidded and turned on his heel backing up on himself.

'_Not this time! No I won't let him win. This battle is mine!'_

Sasuke darted towards the fleeing blonde, his smirk still in place. It wasn't that he enjoyed 'controlling' the blonde's movements, he hated that part but he did enjoy the challenge Naruto put up, _especially when he pouts_, Sasuke afterthought, _why the hell am I thinking such things? Stay focused Sasuke!_

Naruto jumped over a propped fence and continued his sprint, Sasuke following suit. Damn it! In front of him was a much higher panel of glass that was being carried by two men, he wouldn't be able to jump that! His eyes glanced downwards and saw a small gap between the glass and the ground, just big enough for him to get under but not enough so that Sasuke could, _'perfect'_ he thought.

Naruto skidded underneath the glass spooking the two holding it, if that broke it would be their jobs, after Naruto was in the clear he quickly jumped to his feet, and began his sprint again. He looked over his shoulder a devious smile gracing his lips, but the smile was quickly wiped clear when he saw Sasuke actually make the jump. The raven had jumped up and placed a hand on the top of the glass and flipped himself over gracefully landing in a crouched position. Naruto's jaw dropped, Sasuke looked up to see a shocked (still running) Naruto and graced a devious smile of his own.

Sasuke began sprinting after the blonde once again, ignoring the moans and sighs from the men behind him, he watched as Naruto had to dodge the mass of people, his reflexes were quite good and his size made it easier for him to weave in and out of people where as Sasuke had to put effort into it.

He smirked as he when Naruto had fallen backwards when he had hit a dead end, landing on his hands he quickly scuffled to the side and began running again. Sasuke skidded to a halt hitting the wall he kicked off of it with his raised hand and began after the blonde once more.

_Damn him! He's fast, maybe I'll have to do some tactical evasion._

Naruto looked up to see a bucket of water that was placed for a prank in a scene, it was sat nicely on top of the fake office wall, as the blonde ran past it he pushed the wall slightly, making the card board wobble and the bucket fall, right onto Sasuke's head. Had Naruto looked backwards, he would have seen Sasuke throw the bucket to one side and continue his chase.

The raven decided that if Naruto wanted to play dirty then so would he, and seeing the direction of where the blonde was going, he could easily intercept him. He made a dash for it through a set of filming scenes getting himself shouted at by the directors, but he didn't care. He was beginning to get impatient with Naruto's bid for freedom.

Just like he had predicted Naruto turned the corner straight towards him.

"Bastard!!" the blonde yelled, and once again skidded and crawled away before regaining his composure and sprinting again.

Naruto had to find another way of getting Sasuke to stop, or more likely slow down.

"The prop gods must love me" he mused to himself.

Before him was a pile of crates, clothes racks, buckets and other things needed for the sets, Naruto jumped onto one of the crates and started to jump from one to the other, grabbing paint brushes and what not idly throwing them over his shoulder, jumping down he pushed over some janitor equipment and began running for the exit.

He was out of breath but he could see it, the door…so close.

And then it closed, right in front of him, his freedom shut off away from him, he skidded to a halt before he ran into the door and started to franticly look around for another exit.

"_You_" the voice was dripping with venom.

Naruto spun on his heel to stare upon a very irate Sasuke making his way towards him, Sasuke's eyes where narrowed to slits, his head and shoulders were dripping wet and his foot was caught in a bucket from the pile he had thrown on the floor, Naruto would have laughed if he didn't think he was going to kill him.

"_You_" Sasuke repeated, getting closer, "I'm. Going. To. _Kill_. You" he pronounced each word separately to emphasize his threat.

A few feet away from Naruto Sasuke started to lift up both hands in line with Naruto's neck, the blonde quickly raised up both arms above his head in defense, shutting his eyes in reflex.

"Sasuke play nicely" came a bored amused voice from in front of him, Sasuke stopped in his tracks. The blonde cracked opened one eye to see who spoke, it was Kakashi who was standing next to another person, he hadn't seen before.

Sasuke dropped his arms and turned to face Kakashi, giving him his best death glare, which unfortunately didn't affect the grey haired male in the least.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came to make sure you wasn't committing any felonies" Kakashi smiled, well it looked like it from behind his mask, because his eyes curved. He was enjoying this, "like molesting little Naruto there"

"Why would I _molest _him?"

"I dunno, he is pretty cute wouldn't you say so"

"Kakashi-" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke" the other man spoke, interrupting Sasuke's unmade threat, "how have you been doing?"

Sasuke growled and glared, the man standing next to Kakashi, looked almost exactly like him apart from the lines under his eyes which suggested lack of sleep, and his hair was long pulled back into a pony tail. The man was dressed in a black suit with a dark blue tie which had a red and white fan at the bottom.

"I'm fine" Sasuke's voice seemed a little strained like he didn't converse with this person much, "big brother"

Naruto was beginning to think it was weird the way he noticed how Sasuke's voice portrayed him, but shrugged it off.

"That's good to hear"

_Wait, what? Big brother? Did Sasuke just call this man his_ _brother_; let it be said he was slow at times.

"He's your brother?" Naruto thought aloud.

Sasuke growled at the back of his throat.

"Yes. I'm Uchiha Itachi"

Naruto's eyes widened, he turned on his heels and gawked at Sasuke, who wasn't removing his eyes from the elder Uchiha.

"You're an Uchiha?"

Naruto was famous but he didn't even compare to the Uchiha's, their name was world renown. They were a Japanese family who lived in America, most of the Uchiha's were long since deceased but the few who remained made their own mark upon society. But not through good deeds, the Uchiha's were known as the business gangster's they had a reputation for being ruthless in theirs business settlements, even going as far as to threaten the families of those who wouldn't yield to their demands, and Sasuke was one of them.

"And?" Sasuke turned to acknowledge a shocked Naruto.

"Cool" Naruto regained his composure as quickly as he had lost it.

"Cool?" Sasuke asked coolly, not showing the shock he felt.

"Yep cool," Naruto placed his hands behind his head, "I now know something else about you"

He was a little confused, why would the idiot want to know more about him? No one ever showed any interest in him, all they cared about was his name with the exception of a few.

"Cool?" he knew he sounded a little dumb repeating the question again, but he needed to know he wasn't hearing things.

"Yep I think it's cool I know you're last name, and now I know I little more about your background bastard. Just like you know mine, by name alone"

'_That's it',_ Sasuke thought, '_he wouldn't judge me on my name, because he's dealt with it in the past…though it is a little strange_'

"Ahem" Naruto and Sasuke turned to look back at Kakashi, "we only came to give you your birthday present's Sasuke"

"It's you birthday!!" Naruto screeched. That had hurt Sasuke's ears.

"It's no big deal I never celebrate it"

"Anyway here Sasuke" Kakashi threw over a small paper bag Sasuke caught it flawlessly, opening the bag to find a small white ribbon. He lifted the ribbon up and stared at Kakashi narrowing his eyes

"Why would I need a ribbon?"

"You never know you might find someone you would want to give it to might help you in courting her…" Kakashi chuckled slightly, "or him" he let his eyes rest on Naruto.

Sasuke stuffed the ribbon back in the bag; he followed Kakashi's stare to a slightly flustered Naruto. The raven cocked an eyebrow. What was wrong with him?

"Here little brother" Itachi held out a square box,

Sasuke took the box and opened it he stared at it for a few seconds amazed at the content. Well what Naruto guessed as Sasuke look of amazement he couldn't quite tell.

The blonde's curiosity peeked, he stood on tip toes to see what Sasuke was staring at, it was a pair of small black studded earrings, well they looked black until they hit the light and turned a crimson red, a color that reminded the blonde of blood, they were perfect for Sasuke.

Dark and mysterious even when light shines on him he's still dark but not dirty like spilled blood but a hidden meaning as if the bleeding is to hide something deeper. A sign of Beauty, of humanity, how ever perfect Sasuke might seem, he's human he bleeds just like everyone else.

"Put them on"

Sasuke looked to his side, into serious azure eyes, those eyes were pure innocence. Naruto's bright blue eye's stared into his, the blonde's eyes were the perfect envision of innocence. The complete opposites, he felt a little sick, was Naruto's innocence making him feel ill? Was he that revolted by that bright light Naruto had?...no that wasn't the reason…then what?

He took out the earrings, and moved the bangs of his hair with the back of his hand revealing his pierced ear. his ear lobe was pierced 3 times on his right ear, a stud and a silver hoop and then another stud, he replaced the stud that was already on the lower of his lobe with his new one, he then went to move his hair from his left and Naruto saw he was only pierced twice on his left side, a stud and hoop identical to the other one, changing the stud with the new earring.

'_He really is picture perfect_' Naruto thought as a smile crossed his features then another thought hit him.

"We should celebrate"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"You're not even listening to-"

"No"

"Bastard! Stop doing that!"

* * *

After Naruto and Sasuke's little argument which consisted of Naruto shouting obscenities at Sasuke and saying that just because it was his birthday didn't mean he couldn't kick his arse, which Sasuke made a retort about how he could never kick his arse and then in turn, turned the argument into a 'yes I can' – 'no you can't' war.

Itachi suggested that he take them to a restaurant to celebrate Sasuke's birthday. Sasuke knew his brother was up to something they never celebrated birthday's since their parent's had died, they only exchanged gifts and left it at that. Nothing more.

All four men were sitting at a table in a Japanese styled restaurant, Sasuke was in a worse mood then he had been all day, Naruto shouting for a waiter and some ramen, Itachi contemplating, and Kakashi reading his little orange book.

The real reason Itachi was here was because Kakashi had told him that their little 'plan' might be more difficult then they initially thought. But after seeing them fight he didn't think so, that was the most Sasuke had said in front of him since he was 7, though it was still in the early stages it wasn't as if he liked the blonde yet, but he tolerated him and that was good enough for Itachi. He could see that his little brother wasn't any where near where he would like him to be but he was progressing, he wouldn't want Sasuke to go all out and regret it making this a complete waste of time and resources.

"So mr.Uchiha-"

"Call me Itachi please master Uzumaki"

"Um okay, Itachi how long are you here for?"

"Not long" Sasuke angrily shot.

"Not long master Uzumaki, I'm here for the day so I can spend some time with my brother" Itachi answered ignoring his brother's interruption.

"Bullshit" the raven mumbled, still glaring at Itachi

Naruto noticed that Sasuke hadn't relented his glare since Itachi had showed up. He had never seen so much disgust in one man's face for such a long period of time and so much regret in Itachi's whenever he looked at Sasuke.

Uchiha's are confusing…

"So Sasuke…"

"Don't speak to me" each word was coated in venom he narrowed his eyes more so until they were only thin slit lines.

"Don't be such a bastard Sasuke"

"You know _nothing_ Uzumaki so stay out of this"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll _make_ you" this threat wasn't empty like the others, after living with Sasuke for 2 weeks he had learnt to tell when Sasuke threatened him if it was only half-hearted and he had never really carried out any of his threats on him. But this was different, Naruto had never seen Sasuke so pissed off before, but he seemed more on edge then anything else.

Itachi let out a heavy sigh, "you haven't changed Sasuke. You still don't forgive me do you?"

"Give me a good reason to"

"How many times do I have to apologize-"

"Apologizing wont make up for what you did"

"He's your brother Sasuke why can't you forgive him?"

"This isn't your business"

"Well I'm making it my business, he's your brother isn't that enough reason to forgive him?"

"How the hell would you know? You don't have a brother"

"Your right I don't but I still think-"

"Then don't think" Sasuke stood smashing his fists on the table.

"I have every right to say what I think it's a free country!"

"Not with matters that don't involve you, you no nothing about me! About my family! Nothing, so stay out of this!" Sasuke turned and stormed out of the restaurant,

Naruto decided to follow, a part of his brain screamed Sasuke needed to be alone, which was also the part of his brain that kept asking him if he wanted to live. But Naruto ignored them he wanted to know what was wrong? Why Sasuke had lost his temper? He never really lost his temper with the blonde so much that he had to physically remove himself before.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"It's none of your business"

"I know you've said," the blonde stated dryly, "but Itachi was only trying to make peace with you and shot it back in his face, when did you become such a bastard"

Sasuke had to think he wasn't always like this with Itachi, normally they avoided conversation about the past, and he would think nothing of it, so why now, why was he getting irritable now? Had it something to do with Naruto?

"Hey! I'm talking to you"

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke turned to face Naruto, who stopped inches away from his face.

That expression on his face, was he hurt? Was he hurt by what he had just said to him? It made Sasuke's heart cringe.

"No one wants to be alone Sasuke, and no matter what you say your no different. Yes I may not know everything about your fight with Itachi, and I may not be very smart but I know this much. He's your brother and from what I've read he's your only living relative you should be proud of what you have, some people aren't that lucky"

Sasuke's glare softened slightly.

"What happens if you loose him and never forgave him? Could you forgive yourself for it?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head away from Naruto, he didn't want to look at those eyes. Those sincere eyes that made him want to spill his every thought.

"Leave Uzumaki" Sasuke's voice had softened

"And if I don't"

"It was a request Naruto, I'll return to the mansion when I'm ready I need to-"

"Don't say alone"

"Think" he finished looking upon Naruto once more before turning and walking away, leaving the blonde to stare after him.

* * *

"What are you thinking Itachi?"

"My brother still has trust issues and it looks like it's still hard for him to open up to people"

"That's to be expected though" Kakashi stated not taking his eyes of his book, "he doesn't want to open up because he doesn't want to be hurt, to loose another person"

"If he doesn't get close then he can't loose anyone. I understand that perfectly, but we need him to trust Naruto"

"Maybe we should intervene more"

"No it will force them apart more, we'll let them find each other" he stated and stood from his seat, "he'll need to learn, that some things are worth losing, if you're able to hold them for that one moment in time"

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah blah...

Warnings: story contains Yaoi, boy x boy love

This is kind of a filler chapter high-lighting on Sasuke past a bit... I'll get onto the Sasunaru-ness soon

edited: 17/4/08

* * *

**Guarded Chapter 4**

Naruto paced his bedroom floor, as he waited. He had done what Sasuke had asked and waited for him at the mansion, but this was getting ridiculous it was a quarter to midnight and still no sign of Sasuke, and he was worried.

'_Why am I worried about that bastard anyway?'_

Naruto let out a yell of agitation as he pulled at his hair, ever since Sasuke had walked off Naruto had been on edge, he had tried to calm his nerves. He tried watching TV, that had failed, he tried to come up with another plan of escape, that hadn't gone any better, even when he settled down to eat ramen he was fidgeting and the nervous lump in his stomach failed to go away causing him to abandon his precious ramen.

'_He'll be able to handle himself right? So why am I worried so much' _Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he stopped his pacing, he looked out the window, watching as grey skies began to thicken.

"What's wrong with me?..."

Naruto watched as light rain drops pattered against his window, light rain drops became heavy.

"Do I like the bastard?"

A flash of light crackled in the skies, spooking Naruto, a few seconds later came the loud roar of thunder causing him to jump and dive into his bed, wrapping himself in his blackest making sure to cover his ears he sat there staring at his bedroom door…

"Sasuke come back soon" he whispered, "I feel safer when you're around"

* * *

Sasuke walked along a desolate, broken down part of town, not taking his eyes off of the ground beneath him. He knew were he was going so he let his feet carry him there, his mind was too lost in thought, even the pain of the icy cold heavy rain falling down on him couldn't break his train of thought.

'_Could I forgive Itachi?'_ his mind had repeated that question over and over again, coming up without an answer but more and more questions.

Sasuke turned the corner and carried on in his stride, he stopped upon an old run down house, big enough to house about 10 people. The windows were cracked and shattered, from children throwing rocks at it, the wood was splintered and moldy, and the front and back yard overgrown, it was evident this house hadn't been lived in for years, it was a miracle it was still standing.

That house held a lot of memories for Sasuke, it was the house he had been born in, had lived in up until his parent's deaths, the house he and Itachi had played in when they were growing up…

Sasuke growled, _'Itachi'_

He continued his walk, leaving behind his thoughts of a happy past and focused again on the present, but when he thought of the present his mind betrayed him. He wasn't thinking about his feud with Itachi, but his mind traveled to Naruto. The little blonde idiot, so happy and cheerful, he had everything Sasuke didn't he was everything Sasuke wasn't. his mind pictured the concerned angry look Naruto had gave him…

'_What happens if you loose him and never forgave him? Could you forgive yourself for it?' _

Sasuke didn't like this question just as much as he hadn't liked all the others that clouded his mind, it was a very hard but simple question to answer for him, he had thought about it in the past, what would happen if Itachi were to leave him just like his parents? But nothing came to mind, it just lead to more and more questions, would he be sad? Would he care? Would he hate Itachi for leaving him just like everyone else did? If he didn't care and didn't forgive him he can't mourn and he can't be hurt, but would he regret it?

"Yes…" Sasuke's eyes softened as he walked along wet grass, that made squishing noises in his strides, lightening cracked over his head, "I don't know what to do"

'_Forgive him? And risk loosing him and be hurt again'_

The raven stopped in front of a gravestone and looked down at its cracked surface, he hadn't been here in 14 years, this spot was the last time he cried, the last time he let someone else hurt him.

"I'm sorry for not coming to see you" Sasuke knelt down resting one knee on the wet ground he touched the top of the gravestone with his fingertips, bowing his head in respect. After a short while he removed his fingers and looked up, he stared at the gravestone, his mother and father had stated that they had wanted to be buried together, 'we'll never be apart, eternally together even in death' were the words that lied underneath their names, Sasuke stared and thought back to the last day he was here…

* * *

_9 year old Sasuke stood__ in front of a newly dug grave, dirtied from head to toe and soaked to the bone._

"_How could you?" he whispered_

_He looked upon the names, reading them over and over again to make sure__ he wasn't seeing things, as tears began streaming down his face mixed with the rain. Hidden but silently there._

"_I thought you loved me"_

_The young raven__ fell to his knees before the tombstone._

"_Itachi doesn't love me anymore, I'm only a burden. He told me I should get over your deaths, to forget you, he said I should grow up" Sasuke's hand ghosted his red cheek, "he didn't mean it, he was just angry with me"_

_Earlier that day he and Itachi had gotten into a bitter argument, Itachi had promised __to pick Sasuke up from school and failed to turn up for an hour, his teacher had to take it upon herself to take him home, but when he got home he had found that every picture of his parents were gone, their family portraits were also no where to be found, his hallway was littered in boxes some marked fragile. When he had asked Itachi what was going on he had dryly stated that they were moving which lead to the argument._

_It had only been 2 weeks since his paren__t's had, had their car accident. A crash with a drunk driver, Sasuke's parent had died pretty quickly according to authorities whereas the other had got out of his car unscratched._

_Why were they moving? This was their home._

_Sasuke's questions were left unanswered and he lashed out at __Itachi, who in reflex hit had hit him across the face, quickly regretting it, but Sasuke didn't stay to hear his apology he had run out of their house and into the rain as fats as he could, which lead him here._

"_Was it my fault? I wanted you home so badly did I make you have your accident?" _

* * *

Sasuke sighed, after his parent's car accident, Itachi had become unfeeling towards him, and he in turn had turned Sasuke into the person he was today. Uncaring, unfeeling, lonely... Sasuke couldn't forgive Itachi for neglecting him, he couldn't forgive him for changing him, for taking away his childhood, his precious memories, for taking away his time to mourn his family.

Itachi had taken all his parents pictures off the walls and stored them in boxes, he had sold their home and he had forced Sasuke to grow up to quickly for his liking. Itachi's damage was never physical he had only hit him that one time and never again, but the emotional scars were too deep for Itachi to just apologize and hope they would vanish, he never gave Sasuke the time of day he was always to busy with his fathers business, Itachi had turned him into an isolated machine and for that Sasuke couldn't forgive.

Sasuke looked at his watch it was 1:25.

"I should get back to Naruto" a ghost of a smile graced his face, quickly being replaced by a frown, why was he beginning to think of the blonde. His thoughts of him began to increase as the weeks had gone on, what was Naruto doing to him? He never smiled but when he thought of Naruto it came so easily.

The raven placed a hand on his knee and pushed himself up onto his feet; he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and made his way out of the graveyard.

It took Sasuke about an hour to get back to the mansion on foot, his mind still clouded with questions, but there was a bigger question on his mind now and he didn't like the answer to it. Making his way up the flight of stairs, he wondered if the blonde was asleep. He stopped abruptly in front of Naruto's room.

'_Wouldn't surprise me he seems like the person who could sleep through a storm like this'_

Quietly he opened Naruto's door just enough so he could peep in and not disturb the blonde, when he glanced in he saw the blonde wrapped protectively in his blanket staring at the door, fear evident in his eyes. He noticed Naruto had small red circles underneath his eyes, he had been crying.

"Naruto?" Sasuke opened the door wider and made his way to the foot of Naruto's bed, when he got there, the blonde jumped him and they both fell gracelessly to the ground, Naruto squeezing Sasuke tightly.

'_He's afraid of the storm' _Sasuke's eyes widen a little.

"Bastard you had me worried sick!"

'_Wait what'_

"You…were worried," Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto's head shot up to face Sasuke, who was biting his bottom lip to try and silent his chuckle.

"What's so funny!?" Naruto felt a blush grace his cheeks.

Sasuke kept chuckling.

"Bastard!!"

Naruto raised his fist and tried to connect a punch to the Uchiha's face, but Sasuke had caught the fist and pushed Naruto onto his back, leaning forward so he was now on top of the blonde.

"Thank you"

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine, Sasuke's not mine…nothing belongs to me

Warning: if you haven't gotten it by now this story is Yaoi, boy x boy love.

A/n sorry this chapter took a little while longer I was having a indecisive moment with it…I hate my overly active imagination it won't let me sleep! but whoo! new chapter

Edited: 17/4/08

* * *

**Guarded Chapter 5:**

The light shone in through Naruto's open bedroom balcony, gleaming into the closed eyes of a sleeping blonde.

"five mo' minu'es"

Naruto waved his hand in the air as if trying to swat away the sun, he aimlessly grabbed another pillow from the other side of the bed and sandwiched his head in between his pillows.

"go em'way"

The blonde rolled over, causing him to fall hard off of his bed onto his butt making him yelp in pain, fully awakening him. He looked over his shoulder and glared at his alarm clock, it was 11:30, and today was his day off damn it! Why couldn't the sun avoid him today, and let him sleep.

Naruto fought with his blankets for a while before untangling himself and groggily getting up from his position on the floor, stumbling towards his balcony and resting his arms on the rail. As his eyes focused, they focused on black hair dip in and out of his pool Naruto idly watched the raven haired man swim lengths.

Today marked a month since he had come to live with his bodyguard and though they fought and bickered he was quite enjoying the company of the moody man. It was strange how one moment they could be fighting and the next sit in comfortable silence or enjoying a short conversation, it had to be short though as he noted Sasuke didn't really like to talk much.

Sasuke had become more lenient with Naruto, letting him go out with his friends as he stayed a respectable distance away, letting him go to nightclubs and on one occasion Naruto had actually got the stoic man to dance with him, he still kept a close eye on him and the blonde in return still kept trying to run off, but it had become more of a game to the both of them.

Naruto keeping up the game because for some unknown reason he knew if he didn't Sasuke would leave and he didn't like the idea of never seeing Sasuke again.

He blushed a very painful looking red as he watched a half naked Sasuke get out of the pool, dripping wet.

'_Stop staring…'_he scolded himself.Nothing…_ 'God damn it Naruto turn away!'_

Sasuke started to towel dry himself, catching sight of Naruto staring at him. He smirked and casually turned his gaze towards the blonde, staring back.

'_Shit he noticed!! Great job idiot' _Naruto mentally applauded himself sarcastically.

"Hn"

The blonde laughed nervously, _'play cool Uzumaki. Pretend you weren't staring, at his… well toned…_' Naruto's eyes wondered down Sasuke's torso, _'stop it!! Idiot he's looking! What's wrong with you?!'_

Damn it! This had been going on for about a week now. Naruto's eyes would always betray him and stare at Sasuke's body, he knew every nock and cranny of the other males body and memorized every inch of Sasuke's face remembering what he looked like when he smirked, chuckled, what he looked like when he looked at him…Naruto was starting to think he was obsessed.

'_Am I?'_ Naruto pondered quickly, _'I think… no!'_ he shock his head defiantly, _'who could anyone fall for such a stuck-up bastard, no Naruto your just getting used to him that's all…yep that's it'_

Denial was always the best course of action…

"Idiot" Sasuke stated before walking indoors

"Bastard! I heard that!" Naruto bellowed waving his arms in exasperation.

'_That's the__** last**__ time I think nice thought's of that smug assed pretty boy bastard, he thinks he's so smart yeah right I bet he's a right buffoon I bet he's not as smart he think he is… Thinks he's better then everyone, that bastard'_

Naruto started back into his room biting the tip of his thumb fingernail. He had been told by his friends that when he was hiding something he always seemed to over exaggerate things like insults. He always ranted when something was wrong, it was a cute habit and Naruto did it without noticing, which helped his friends out a lot in being able to tell whether or not he was telling the truth about how fine he said he was.

And he had just done just that when describing the Uchiha, even in his own mind he wasn't safe from Sasuke. The looks Sasuke kept giving him sent indescribable chills down his spine, when Sasuke had touched him for whatever reason, left a fluttering warmness on his skin and the raven's voice caused his stomach to tie in knots.

Was he in love with Sasuke?

Naruto really didn't know he had never felt love before. Yes he loved his friends and he loved Tsunade in a way, but they never made him feel like this, they never felt as warm as Sasuke did when they touched him. He had pretended to be in love for a movie he had done once, but those feelings were lines on paper, not real life not real feelings, emotions, confusion, yearning they were all fake, and this wasn't, so Naruto didn't know what to do, he was at a lost and he couldn't confine in his friends what would they think? He's pretty sure they wouldn't care if he was gay or not… what would Sasuke say?

Sasuke didn't show any preferences, he didn't seem to like the fawning girls who threw themselves at him, though he didn't particularly look at guys either. All this thinking was starting to give the blonde a headache, why couldn't Naruto fall for someone much easier to figure out?

So many questions but not a long enough attention span to answer them, plus…

Naruto's stomach growled, "I'm hungry"

* * *

After he had, had his fill of instant ramen the blonde went about his daily ritual, shower, organizing his mess into placed mess, finding Sasuke, practicing his lines, observing Sasuke, eating some more, fighting with Sasuke, watching TV…with Sasuke.

Naruto often wondered why his daily activities consisted a lot of Sasuke, then went on to think how he ever made it through the day without him…he'd never have company stay, his friends were always too busy, but Naruto didn't mind. Being an orphan he got used to the loneliness though he didn't like it, it was apart of his daily life so he soon forgot about feelings of being empty and alone.

"Dobe"

"Yeah…" Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow, "hey!! Don't call me that bastard!"

"Hn"

"Is that all you can say!"

"Hn"

"urgh! That's it bastard"

Naruto tried to tackle Sasuke, but the bodyguard just stepped to the side and watched as Naruto lost his balance and fell face first to the floor, while the blonde was moaning about his nose hurting. Sasuke made his way over to the blonde standing directly above him, placing his legs either side of hi hips, Naruto obviously had heard him move and spun around on the floor now looking at a very unreadable Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer instead did something that made Naruto's heart skip a beat, he crouched so now he was sitting on top of his stomach and then he smirked.

"I'm curious…" Naruto gulped at Sasuke devious voice, "why have you been staring at me more lately, Naruto"

"uh I-I don't kn-know what your t-talking about sas-Sasuke" Naruto stuttered making sure not to make eye contact with the raven, he knew that if Sasuke looked hard enough he could tell whether he was lying or not…

"Really? So this morning when I saw you staring from your balcony at me, or when you watched me eat breakfast or when I was in the gym. I was imagining all those things?" Sasuke's ton of voice was mocking him.

'_Shit, okay Naruto think…tell him or lie? But he knows when you lie…damn it why does he have to pin me to the floor and sit on top of me while, okay think…' _nothing… _'Damn it brain think!! If I lie he'll know it's true if I say yes I'm confessing I like him…'_

"Well" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had both his eyebrows raised slightly and looked slightly impatient.

'_Got it!' _Naruto's mind buzzed with an idea.

"You wish bastard" he mocked

'_This is good'_ Naruto thought _'mock him and avoid the question'_

"I know your hot and everything, but you're not my type"

Sasuke smirked and looked off to the side.

'_Oh shit'_ the blonde scolded himself inwardly.

"So I was imagining things?"

"y-yes" back to stuttering, whatever stability Naruto had just had in his voice was gone.

"I think your lying" Sasuke's gaze was once again upon Naruto, "now…tell me the truth"

"The-that is t-the truth" Naruto was now beginning to glow with his blush.

"So it's a game you want" his eyes widened comically, god what was Sasuke going to do to him, "I'll play"

The raven moved his pale hands to Naruto's sides and began tickling the blonde, watching as Naruto squirmed beneath him…he was quite enjoying this. He really wasn't expecting it to go this way, for a moment when he got on top of Naruto he wasn't really thinking his body just moved, he really couldn't care less if Naruto had been starting at him but that was the first excuse that popped in his head, ask Naruto a question and act like you were pinning him down for an answer, brilliant.

"Ha, sasu-hahaha, Sasuke s-stop…my ki-kidneys"

"Tell me Naruto, were you staring at me?"

"y-yes! Hahahaha yes, yes ,yes"

The raven stopped, frozen. Naruto's little confession had just sent a breath of warm air through his body but he knew Naruto was staring…

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Sasuke snapped back to reality, and looked down at a very flustered, pink and panting Naruto, _shit._ He needed to get off Naruto and get out of there before the blonde noticed that all his blood was rushing south at the sight, but he couldn't move he was frozen.

"Ahem" Naruto's and Sasuke's heads snapped towards the voice, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Neji!!" Naruto enthusiastically shouted.

"No, nothing at all" Sasuke stated getting off of the blonde and walking towards a slightly pissed, slightly amused looking Neji. He moved his gaze to glare at Neji before brushing past him.

Naruto frowned at the lost body heat but shrugged it of and got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head and sheepishly laughing as he saw the questionable look on Neji's face.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Naruto grinned widely

"You know what I'm talking about Naruto, what was _that _about?" Neji narrowed his eyes, he wanted answers if his friends happiness might be in danger then he had the right to know.

Din dong din dong

"I'll get it!" Naruto shouted before running to answer the door.

He was kind of shocked when he opened his front door to see Itachi standing there.

"Itachi?"

"Master Uzumaki" Itachi gave a nod greeting

"Are you here to see Sasuke?"

"Yes if that's…"

Sasuke walked past behind Naruto, placing a hand on the door and shutting it before walking off. Naruto stood at the door blinking for a minute…

"Bastard! Don't be such a bastard"

The blonde reopened his door again rubbing the back of his head and grinning, he felt a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Itachi"

"It's not a problem he does that all the time"

"Why do you keep trying Itachi?"

"Because he's my brother"

Naruto happily grinned showing all of his white teeth. That was really nice of Itachi.

"Come in"

To be continued...

* * *

a/n sorry for the cliffe, but i'll have the next chapter up hopefully today.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

Warning: Yaoi

a/n sorry I didn't post this sooner...only just wrote it TT i'm the master of procrastinating...

edited: 17/4/08

* * *

**Guarded Chapter 6**

This…was uncomfortable.

Since Naruto had let Itachi in his house, the air had felt thick and an uneasy and an uneasy silence had emitted and surrounded his house. Naruto and Neji watched from the door frame at the uncomfortable scene before them.

Sitting on the couch was a very pissed looking Sasuke, who undoubtedly would have something to say to the blonde later, with Itachi sitting directly opposite him, looking exactly like the raven was at this very moment.

Uncomfortable, glaring and irritated with the silence.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, catching the attention of both Uchiha's and his friend.

"I think Neji and I are going to go outside for a bit" Naruto tugged at Neji's arm, the man obviously not aware of the fighting Uchiha's situation.

Neji finally followed the blonde outside, but not before looking over both Uchiha's and glaring at Sasuke, he still hadn't got an answer to why as the bodyguard was on top of Naruto when he walked in which made Neji a little skeptical.

Sasuke saw the look the pale eyed man had given him, as he didn't really try and hide it but he didn't care what the man thought of him, his priority right now was his brother.

"How have you been Sasuke?" Itachi spoke up breaking their silence

Sasuke growled still looking at the empty doorway.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Little brother?"

He looked back to Itachi, glaring daggers at the other mans head.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see you," Sasuke growled he knew that wasn't the real reason, his brother was just playing mind games with him, "you and Uzumaki seem to be getting on rather well"

"Wasn't that your plan?"

"I don't know what you're referring to, Sasuke"

Sasuke clenched already tight fists his knuckles growing slightly white.

"I don't know what your game is Itachi and what you hope to accomplish, but I don't like it. You haven't been able to control my life since I was 7, why start now?"

"Little brother, I do not wish to _control_ your life-"

"Then what do you think your doing?" Sasuke voice was dangerously low so it sounded more like a growl.

"I'm trying to help you," he continued, "although you may not believe it but I have watched you grow Sasuke, I've seen how you act," Itachi narrowed his eyes, "and I don't like it"

"Who are you to say how I can act" it was a statement not a question.

"It's my fault your like this, isn't that why you hate me so much"

* * *

"What was that about?" Neji asked curiously

"Long story, I don't know all the details to it"

"Sibling rivalry?"

"More then that"

Neji looked over his friend he noticed a change in Naruto's attitude and wondered who could make him like this. Naruto wasn't grinning widely, but smiling softly his eyes considerably softened and although he was still the same there was something else there.

"You're in love"

"What!!" Naruto shot up and turned on his heel to stare wide eyed at his friend. "What makes you think that Neji?" his voice was shaking a little, despite being a very good actor he wasn't able to control his tremors when he looked into those pale eyes

"You're happy"

Naruto sighed in defeat he knew it was impossible to fight Neji, it was just a waste of time, and he always got his way…

"Who has fate decided for you?"

"Fate?" Naruto questioned, his pale eyed friend was always a great believer in fate and such things. Everything boiled down to fate with Neji, everything he had done in his life was because if the course fate had chosen for him and he was glad to follow, it baffled Naruto sometimes but accepted it although he wasn't into such things like fate and destiny, he preferred the option of making his own choices in life.

"So who is she?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "it's um, heh not a…girl"

Neji's eyes widened for a second before turning back into his normal almost moody look, "I guess I owe Shika 10 bucks"

"What!" the blonde shouted and pointed an accusing finger at his friend, "you bet on my sexuality! I can't believe you! I'm not your friend anymore!"

"Calm down Naruto"

"No! How could you!"

Neji just smirked finding his friend's outburst quite amusing.

"Naruto, who is he?"

Naruto turned away from Neji, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"I only tell my real _friends_ that type of information"

Neji sighed his friend was quite immature at times.

* * *

Sasuke had had enough of Itachi's riddles and his presence all together, slamming his hands onto the coffee table in front of him and standing in a fit of rage.

"Stop playing games Itachi I want straight answers!"

Itachi, unaffected by his brother's rage stood and stared straight into raging black eyes.

"There's was something you should know Sasuke"

Itachi held out a small folded piece of paper, the younger Uchiha hastily toke the paper opening its folds and looking upon the writing or lack of actual writing. The letter wasn't written in pen or pencil or even typed out, it was a cut and paste letter. Cut out sections of magazines books ect making up full sentences, by the letters or words, it read:

Dear Hatake Kakashi,

I hope you are well? Keeping busy?

Well you will be now; I've decided to make up a new game to entertain myself with.

A young actor has caught my eye, he's rather pretty.

Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and three scar's either side of his cheek.

Quite an extraordinary sight I must say.

He is going to be my new toy, and I'm going to have fun with this one, your little minions won't be able to keep me away this time round.

Sasuke growled and scrunched up the paper in his tightening fist.

"What makes you think it's Naruto?" Sasuke knew it was Naruto, but couldn't believe it.

"No one but Uzumaki has those scars isn't that right" it was a statement not a question.

"Who is it?" he continued, growling through clenched teeth.

"We're not sure. Kakashi is getting right on it but he thought you should be the first to know, and asks whether you wont some help-"

"No! I can handle this on my _own_"

"I thought so" Itachi turned around and started towards the lounge door way, "make sure no harm comes of him Sasuke, you'll regret it"

Sasuke glared at his retreating brothers back, then back at the scrunched up piece of paper in his hand. Was Itachi threatening him? No there wasn't any emotion in his tone for that, there was obviously a hidden meaning in what his brother had said, but at the moment Sasuke didn't have the patients nor the state of mind to figure out another of his brothers riddles.

"Bye Neji!!"

Sasuke stormed towards the doorway, to see Naruto waving overly excited at his friend. He walked up behind Naruto, earning a glare from the pale eyed man which Sasuke returned all too easily.

Naruto noticed the glare on Neji's face and tilted his head upwards to find an equally glaring Sasuke. He idly noted that Sasuke was even sexier when he glared as long as those glares weren't aimed at him that is.

"Sasuke?"

The raven looked down at the blonde, both seeing upside down versions of the other

"You need to get inside, it's not safe"

"Huh?"

"Just get inside, idiot" Sasuke's voice was agitated, for reason that baffled Naruto but he did as he was told, making sure to swear colorfully while doing so.

* * *

The last 3 days had been hell for the blonde. Sasuke's been on edge and on constant guard he never removed his gaze from him. He had refused to let the blonde go out anywhere, he kept him locked up like some rat in a cage, his friends weren't allowed to see him for the time being until Sasuke deemed it safe, needless to say Naruto was agitated, confused and bored.

"Will you at least tell me why I can't go out!?"

"Because it's dangerous"

"Tell me why it's dangerous!" Naruto whined

"No! It has nothing to do with you!"

"It's my life! It has everything to do with me" Naruto's voice was starting to become a little high pitched. He and the Uchiha had been arguing for at least an hour, Naruto wasn't getting the answers he strived for and Sasuke was getting even more agitated by the second, couldn't Naruto just accept that he was trying to protect him and let it be?

"Tell me right now!" apparently not….

Sasuke let out an exhausted sigh, "fine" he started while Naruto sported a triumphant grin. "You've been targeted. When Itachi came round 3 days ago it wasn't to say his greetings and check up on me it was to deliver a threat letter on your life. We're trying to get a clue as to who this person might be, but seeing as this is your first I doubt that will be easy, although the person had stated in his letter that he had done this type of thing before, which limits the possibilities…I'm going to do my best to protect you Naruto, I swear it upon my life"

"Sooooo I'm in danger?"

Sasuke stated to rub the bridge of his nose, "yes Naruto, your life may be in danger"

'_Moron'_

"Okay, I'm hungry" Naruto spun on his heel and headed to the kitchen, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever been targeted while you were their bodyguard before?"

"Course, are you worried?"

"Not at all" Naruto widely grinned as he spun around to look at Sasuke, continuing to walk towards his kitchen backwards. "So you'll protect me, right?"

"Yes Naruto," Sasuke sighed, "I'll protect you with my life" he repeated

"Thanks Sasuke"

He had heard the first time, but wanted to hear it again. It gave him a warm kind of feeling inside, he wasn't scared that his life was in danger because he knew that if Sasuke wouldn't go back on his word and let harm come to him unless it could be helped. He felt a lot safer and calmer just because this was Sasuke.

Later that night…

Sasuke lay wide awake on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his room with conveniently placed next to Naruto's, and through the thick walls he could hear the distinctive soft noises that told him the blonde was fast asleep.

Though every time he had to protect his client he was always uneasy and uptight it was his job, making sure every last detail was right and every part of the house was in check, also making sure that no one near said client was armed even going as far as checking the clients friends for any weapons that might be used in injuring his client or otherwise. But this being Naruto made it more difficult, Sasuke felt nothing for the others and though he didn't dare to name this unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach, which he was certain wasn't hate.

But another uneasy feeling settled upon him that night, his gut was telling him something wasn't right tonight and his gut feeling was rarely wrong.

Sighing Sasuke flung off his bedcovers and got out of bed, grabbing a shirt on his way out of his room, he looked left and right down the long hallway checking their wasn't any signs of an intruder amidst the mansion. After he saw no signs of anyone he left his room and stood outside Naruto's, pushing the door open slightly to allow him to peek inside.

And just as he had suspected Naruto was fast asleep, half his body dangling off the side of his bed and snoring lightly the other half of the blonde's body was tucked in tightly under his covers, strangling his pillow as he held in close to his face.

Sasuke smiled softly to himself, it was ok to smile in the Uchiha's book as long as no one was there to witness said smile, and seeing the sight of Naruto, looking like a fox cub, peacefully sleeping just made him want to smile it was too adorable not to.

But that unsettling feeling in the Uchiha's gut was still there, Sasuke had always been told by Kakashi to trust your gut feeling when it came to the people you were honor bound to protect, but to trust it more when someone who was 'precious' to you might be in danger.

'_no one strikes this early after sending out their threat…but then again only those who know what their doing send out a warning before hand and to a person who's so well known and loved'_ Sasuke was having a raging battle in his mind it made him want to regurgitate his dinner.

"ermm….Sasuke" Naruto cooed in his sleep.

'_Oh dear god, please say he's not dreaming about me, I do __**not**__ need this right now!'_

Sasuke let his feet carry him to Naruto's bedside, looking down on a sleeping blonde made him forget about all his other worries and his inner struggle with himself eased off slightly. He was somehow at his weakest when he looked at Naruto, constantly letting his guard down when it should be on full alert.

Sasuke slowly leaned down beside Naruto until his heavy breathe was upon the blonde's ear, causing him to shiver in his sleep. Sasuke turned his head his lips softly brushing against tanned skin, as he got within an inch of Naruto's lips his movements were haltered by a strange sound emitting form downstairs. The raven straightened his body and intently listened to that sound, it sounded a little like gun shots…

Naruto shot up from his sleeping position, still half asleep he stuttered in incoherent sentences/ "w-wha! What's gunin' on"

"shhh!" Sasuke ordered his eyes narrowing at the open doorway.

Naruto attempted to glare through still sleepy eyes, but seeing as Sasuke gaze wasn't upon him, he opted for sticking his tongue out before falling head first into his pillow once again.

"Naruto! Stay awake!"

The blonde grumbled something that Sasuke couldn't begin to debate what insult he had just shot at him.

Naruto turned around on his bed and got up sitting on the edge, it was then he noticed the sound Sasuke was tying so hard to figure out what it was.

"What's that?"

"_Idiot_"

"Hey!-"

"Be quite and stay here!" Sasuke turned his glare to Naruto threateningly "_move _and you'll regret it" Sasuke tone was not only threatening but down right merciless it dared Naruto to challenge him.

Naruto just gave a short nod and swallowed an uncomfortable lump in his throat…Sasuke could be scary sometimes…

The raven cautiously made is way down the stairs looking back on him self every now and then to make sure no one was behind him or more importantly going into Naruto's room. As Sasuke got to the base of the stairs he looked up them once more, all clear, taking out his gun from the rim of the back of his pants, he made his way towards the sound, which was seemingly coming from the kitchen.

As Sasuke got into the doorframe of the kitchen, he switched on the lights, his eyes widening as he looked to the floor of the room.

On tiled flooring was a set of attached firecrackers going of sending sparks here and there how could he be so stupid as to fall for a some stupid trick like that? It was so blatantly a decoy to get him away from…

"Naruto!!"

To be continued….

* * *

a/n I love time skips... :) the firecracker idea made me laugh so that's why it's there...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: not mine

warning: contains yaoi

a/n: i personlly don't like this chapter, i think it's really shit... i'll let you lot decide

on a happier note, thank you for all the reviews i love reading them! makes me want to continue writting...more reviews!!!

* * *

**Guarded Chapter 7**

"Naruto!!"

Sasuke ran, he ran up the stairs and down the corridor as fast as his feet could carry him, his whole body shaking for a reasons he couldn't fathom, he ran straight into Naruto's room causing the door to fly into the wall, the slam strong enough to detach the door from it's hinges, he growled as he saw a man dressed from head to toe in black standing before a very frightened looking Naruto, Sasuke immediately got in-between the two skidding to a fault and giving the filthiest glare he could manage at the unidentified intruder.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke growled, clenching his teeth, although it seemed that Naruto was unharmed, he was very pissed, not only had this person made a fool of him but was now threatening _his_ Naruto,

The hooded man chuckled darkly, causing Naruto to shiver in fear and back away slightly, Sasuke continued to growl at the man acting as Naruto's guard dog.

"I won't ask again!"

"_Uchiha_" the man hissed,

That voice immediately struck Sasuke, his body began shaking uncontrollably as his eyes widened and he gawked at the figure, who began laughing at the sight.

"Ah" the man mocked, his snake like tone ringing through the others ears, "you remember me"

"…" Sasuke couldn't speak when he opened his mouth it only quivered with…fear.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked truly concerned, he could see Sasuke's shaking and it scared him to the point he wanted to run away crying, he only stayed because his pride wouldn't let him show such weakness in front of the person he loves.

"You!" Sasuke voice was strained.

The man took a step forward, and reached into his pocket the light of the moon glinting on the metal he pulled out of his pocket,

"I wasn't expecting you, but this is a bonus"

He straightened his arm aiming a pistol straight at a still paralyzed Sasuke.

"Stay away from him!" Naruto yelled still behind Sasuke.

"Naruto" Sasuke growled, "stay out of this run"

"And let you have all the fun no way"

"This is not a game!" Sasuke snapped, trickles of sweat glided down his pale skin.

Sasuke wasn't only frightened of this man, but he was afraid of what he might do to Naruto, he knew exactly what he was capable of he'd seen it first hand and had been put into hospital because of this man…

This man Orochimaru, a man that haunt's his dreams and the only one who could absolutely terrify him.

"Orochimaru! Why do you want him?"

"Well" he hissed, "at first I wanted him as my little _play_ toy, he's quite a beauty wouldn't you say so?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes but the threat was useless as his body remained shaking, "but…now that I see you're here I'll have to change my plans a little, dear Sasuke"

"You bastard! Stay away from him!" Naruto yelled in fury, he wasn't an angry person by nature, but this man was mocking Sasuke and had a gun pointed right at him! Naruto didn't like this man one bit it didn't bother him that the man had said he wanted him as a play thing, being a star you get used to being looked at just for your looks or chosen because you were a fitting trophy. "Stop mocking him!!"

"Feisty" the 's' was dragged out a bit

Shit, shit, shit, Sasuke repeated in his head, he knew he had to protect Naruto, he had to he promised him but he couldn't move and no matter how much he cheered himself on it was useless.

"now Sasuke" Orochimaru turned his attention back to the raven-haired man, "seeing you still doing this unfitting lowlife job troubles me, I would have thought you to be better suited for something else, something less strain on your beautiful body, now if you come with me-"

"bastard don't listen to him!"

"I'm getting tired of you incessant interrupting" Orochimaru gazed upon Naruto, striking the same fear Sasuke was feeling, "I think I'll shut you up"

"What!?" Sasuke yelled,

Before he knew it Orochimaru had fired his gun, it shot straight passed Sasuke scrapping his hip, and into Naruto's abdomen sending the small man flying onto his back, Sasuke stared wide eyes at the sight of a coughing, and bleeding Naruto, he then turned his murderous glare back to a laughing Orochimaru.

"You bastard!!"

Sasuke flung himself at Orochimaru, the other easily dodging and counteracting, kicking Sasuke flat in the face and sending him flying hard to the ground, he calmly walked over to Sasuke struggling to get up, and stood above his leg the gun pointing down at his calf.

"Foolish little boy" the snaked hissed, his voice irritating Sasuke as it rung throw his ears, "I'll teach you not to attack me like that"

Sasuke watched as gun powdered fired out of the gun, feeling the pressure of the bullet entering his thigh, Sasuke didn't have time to react to the pain or the present shock of being shot so close, as Orochimaru knelt down beside him, his lips ghosting Sasuke's ear.

"Get in my way again, Sasuke, and I'll give you more than a slight limp" Orochimaru looked to a squirming Naruto, Sasuke following his gaze, "I'll be back for him"

And with that Orochimaru left, leaving through the front door, kicking Naruto on the way, a very infuriated Sasuke crawled over to Naruto to check he was alive, he was but loosing a lot of blood, and Sasuke wasn't faring much better, in a bout an hour or so they'd both die of server blood loose, Sasuke had to think quickly, he remembered their being an alarm system which Naruto told him could be set off if the glass from a door or window broke, as it was that sensitive…though it hadn't done them any good with their little quest it would certainly help now, it would alert the police straight away.

Sasuke took out his gun, which he had forgotten he'd had on him, and started shooting Naruto balcony doors, and immediately setting off the alarm, but Sasuke didn't stop shooting he was in a state of shock, he'd broken his promise and Naruto had gotten hurt because of his fear and carelessness, if he was any good at his job then why couldn't he protect Naruto? He was supposed to be the best, he was right in front of them both, yet fear got the best of him and now his anger was getting the better of him as he continued to fire a now empty gun.

Soon after the police arrived Sasuke had passed out, Naruto already passed out and lying limply, both suffering from blood lose, but both would be fine in a couple of weeks. Sasuke was the first to be let officially out of hospital on the condition he had cruches, although the bullet hadn't hit any of Naruto's major oragns, he had lost a considerable amount more blood then Sasuke had, making him too weak to get out of bed for the most part.

Naruto was in hospital for about a week now and recovering very well, it seemed he was a fast healing, the night Sasuke had been let out of hospital, he had been confronted by Naruto's very angry friends, and was attacked by a fuming Hyuuga Neji, but when thrown up against the wall and hit repeatedly Sasuke didn't put up a fight at all, he knew it was his fault and every word sounded out of the people closest to the blonde was a stab in his heart, they were right he was careless, he was an idiot, he was every insult under the sun, he couldn't protect Naruto because of his fear getting in his way, a fear he thought he had gotten rid of….but evidently not to the standard he could face those snakes eyes bearing down on him.

Sasuke hadn't spoken to Naruto since that night though the blonde star had asked for him frequently, asking nurses if Sasuke was out of hospital, if he was getting better, even asking his friends and a terrifying Tsunade if they'd go fine him, all refusing saying Sasuke needed time to come to terms with what had happened, Neji coldly stating he needed to get a grip on what he'd done to Naruto more then what had happened to him, enraging his blonde friend.

Sasuke looked into the room, watching as Naruto's friends threw themselves at him, as he laughed and joked around with them.

Sasuke sighed and turned around on his crutches, now not wanting to see Naruto, but there was someone else he needed to see…

Sasuke sat outside the hospital walls, sitting on the edge of a small fountain that was donated to the hospital, he watched the water and saw his reflection distort with the ripples, it was getting quite late the sun already descending as the skies turned red, but Sasuke was waiting until he was certain that everything was ok before he left.

"He really wants to speak to you" another's reflection came up from behind Sasuke, it was Neji's he wasn't facing Sasuke, he looked as though he'd just came out of the hospital doors and was headed home, "see that he doesn't get hurt"

"I'll make sure he doesn't" Sasuke growled,

"Take care of him" Neji began walking away, "he's grown quite _fond_ of you"

Sasuke continued to look at his reflection, disgusted, just how could he look at himself after letting Naruto down? After breaking his promise to protect him with his life, how could he look at himself when he's a coward? He couldn't even go and see Naruto without running with his tail between his legs.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's eyes softened as he said his name,

Sasuke stood and walked into the hospital, the receptionist trying to stop him from heading into the wards, shouting after his retreating back that it was after visiting times, Sasuke quietly walked down the empty white corridors, the sound of his feet and crutches echoing trough the halls.

Sasuke soon got to Naruto's room, stopping out side the door and leaning his back up against the door, banging his head onto the hard wood surface.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, way too quietly for any to hear it, it was almost inaudible to his own ears, "I'm sorry" he repeated, his pale hand rising and covering his face, he felt so foolish.

Sasuke banged his head against the door once more, getting more and more frustrated with himself, but instead of the sound of his head beating against the door hitting his ears, small whimpering noises…sobs

Sasuke turned on his heel, dropping his crutches as he threw the door wide open.

Naruto's head shot up to stare at the intrusion, tears still streaming down his cheeks, Naruto weakly smiled as he saw Sasuke lean slightly against the doorframe, his complexion even paler then normal.

"Sasu-" Naruto stopped,

Sasuke limped towards him, and without notice held up Naruto's head with one hand as the other supported his weight on Naruto's hospital bed, Naruto blushed from ear to ear, his face had never been this close to the Uchiha's, their lips were almost toughing…almost.

Naruto's eyes fluttered shut as he closed off the gap, kissing Sasuke, feeling a little crestfallen when Sasuke didn't kiss back he backed off, only to have his lips taken Naruto immediately melting into the kiss and kissing back, opening his mouth when Sasuke's tongue licked at his lips, deepening their kiss, Sasuke taking the time to memorize every nock and cranny of Naruto's mouth, noting the taste of the other….strawberry ramen?

Naruto encircled Sasuke's neck as Sasuke leant forward, pushing Naruto onto his back and him climbing on top, momentarily wincing at the pain in his thigh, neither breaking their kiss although their lungs were screaming for air, they didn't want to break it, it felt so right, it was if their lips were made to be like this, attached to the others, their bodies fitting perfectly with each other's, Sasuke in between Naruto's legs as the smaller boy brought up his knee's tightening his grip on Sasuke, as their touch sent sparks flying throw his body and his lungs tightened, wanting air…they broke the kiss panting slightly, though the kiss didn't remain broken for long as Sasuke renewed the kiss once more.

But they weren't alone; someone was standing outside the room, looking in on the two intimate boys who seemed completely oblivious to his presence.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or any of his friends T-T

Warning: contains yaoi

a/n why didn't anyone tell me I put 'shit' instead of 'shut'…I feel stupid T-T, I should really re-read what I write, but I'm too lazy.

Reviews!!! Thanks to all you who review!!

* * *

**Guarded Chpter 8:**

Orochimaru walked through a dark bleak hallway the light from one small lamp gleamed onto his ivory skin. A deep scowl was married onto the mans features as he continued down the coble stone corridor.

The ivory skinned man walked down cold wooden stairs, stopping in front of a large oak door, sighing he pulled down a handle and opened the doors walking straight into the cold unlit room, opening the doors a cold pale hand switched on the lights, revealing walls of pictures, posters, interviews from newspapers and magazines all stuck on the wet walls of the basement, all the articles and pictures were of one person, one very special little blonde actor, from the days when he was 13 to now, at the back of the room was an old wooden oak desk, littered with cut up magazines, next to them were scissors.

Orochimaru walked over to the desk, picking up the scissors he stared at them with a dark snake eyed glare.

"Uchiha"

The snake parted the sharp blades and dragged on along the inside of his arm, inches away from his major veins, blood trickled down his arm and the man smirked.

"you will pay, Sasuke Uchiha"

Orochimaru snickered, and replaced the scissors red liquid still on the blade, dripping onto an old torn newspaper, the front page pictured a young dark haired man badly wonded by the looks of it, the headline read: Uchiha survives bodyguard turned madman's wrath, the red blood from the blade slowly dripped off of onto the picture of a broody looking Sasuke…

* * *

Sasuke sat in front of Naruto, his chair turned around as his legs sat in between the back, his crutches by his side, he was wearing a baseball cap that hid his eyes in a dark shadow, there was silence in the room but it wasn't overly uncomfortable, Sasuke for one was just silently admiring the grinning blonde as he sat up on his hospital bed, it was adorable.

Sasuke smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

"Sasuke?"

"No"

"You don't even know what I was going to ask?" Naruto pouted

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples, feeling the oncoming headache the blonde was bound to give him.

"Can I have some coffee?" Naruto put on his best sweet voice and innocent look.

"No"

"Sasuke!!" Naruto whined

"Naruto" Sasuke smirk widened, as he watched the fuming blonde.

"That's not fair"

"And I care, why?" Sasuke idly licked his lips as Naruto gawked at him like a fish.

"Sasuke! You bastard" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha.

"Moron"

"Jackass!"

"Idiot"

"Bastard!!"

"You said that already" Sasuke smirked widened once again,

"I don't care" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at an unaffected Sasuke, "you're doubly a bastard!"

"Hn"

"Is that all you can say!!"

"Hn"

"Sasuke!! I'm never kissing you again!" Naruto's eyes widen, he slapped his hands over his face to hide his rising blush.

_Why did I__ have to go and say that?_ Neither of them had spoken of the incident since last night, and Naruto was still trying to calm his heart down, just the thought of Sasuke's lips upon his made him shiver with excitement.

Feeling a sudden tug at his arms brought Naruto out of his dilemma, when he dropped his hands he stared straight into half lidded obsidian eyes, bearing down on him in all their unknowing beauty…Naruto couldn't quite explain what those eyes did to him it was like they were stealing him bit by bit, every inch of him was compelled to keep the eye contact.

"You know you're cute when you blush"

Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red at Sasuke confession, feeling completely embarrassed Naruto buried his face into his forearms and feel back wards onto his back.

"sasukeeeee" Naruto whined, "don't say things like that"

"Don't hide your face" Sasuke tugged at Naruto's arms again, "I never want to see you hide your face in front of me" Sasuke's voice was completely sincere and…caring? Did he even know how to use a voice like that? Whether he did or not it sent shivers down Naruto's spine as his muscles loosened so Sasuke could remove them from his face with ease.

Naruto once again stared in awe at the other man's face, he had such a strong and inviting face, even with his emotionless expression.

Sasuke leant forward his eyes slowly closing with anticipation of what he wanted to do, and seeing that Naruto had done the same thing, his azure eyes hidden behind pink eyelids.

"Naruto!!" a woman's voice yelled from the open door, stopping Sasuke in his movement to kiss the blonde beneath him, "Naruto you little brat!"

Sasuke sighed turning his murderous gaze to whoever had the nerve to interrupt him.

"Why the hell did you have to go and do a stupid thing like get yourself shot in the middle of produc-" the blonde woman's eyes widen slightly as she had just noticed Naruto's little predicament, "Naruto?"

"Old hag…I-I can explain?" Naruto laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just make sure you use protection" Tsunade stated over the shock just as quickly as it had come.

"Don't say things like that I'm still innocent!!"

Sasuke sighed inwardly sitting up off of Naruto

"Anyway brat doctor says you can go now, your making his ward look untidy"

"Whoo!" Naruto shot up, falling off of his bed with a loud thump as his face collided with the floor, "fuck!"

Sasuke smirked, and grabbed Naruto's arm pulling him up onto his lap.

"I'll cya brat" Tsunade waved before leaving a smile gracing her lips,_ 'he's finally found someone, good for you kid'_

The Uchiha decided to grab the blondes belongings as Naruto was to busy, figuratively, bouncing off the walls with excitement, he'd been coped up in the hospital for too long in his opinion, Sasuke had also ditched his crutches leaving them in on the desk outside Naruto's room, opting for a slight limp instead of having an inanimate object helping him walk, his pride was already bruised enough by what had happened only a week ago…

Naruto's grin was plastered on his face as he walked side by side with the Uchiha…well he was smiling until he saw what awaited him outside…

"Paparazzi" Naruto growled

"Hn"

"isn't their another way out Sasuke?"

"don't you deal with people like that daily?" Sasuke questioned his gaze bearing down on the blonde.

"yeah well…" Naruto pouted, "I don't like it"

"Hn"

Naruto loudly gulped, he hated the media they never gave him a break always printing rumors and scandalous opinions about him and his private life, and at the moment there couldn't be a worse time for him to have to deal with them.

"come on"

Sasuke started for the door, Naruto running to catch up to his long strides once he was behind Sasuke, he began a steady pace, making sure to keep behind his tall bodyguards shadow.

"I won't let them hurt you" Sasuke ensured his blonde companion with a slight smile over his broad shoulders.

"Naruto! Naruto what happened?"

"who was the one who shot you?"

"Is he your lover, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Who is he, Naruto?"

Sasuke audibly growled as he pushed his way past the gathering reporters, Sasuke looked back over his shoulder and saw Naruto was blushing, scowling he grabbed onto Naruto's wrist and quickened his pace, Naruto behind him struggling to keep up.

"Wasn't your bodyguard supposed to protect you? Is he that much of a coward he couldn't protect himself much less you"

Sasuke stopped, growling through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke?"

"Is that what happened you chocked?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a deathly threatening glare as he turned to the reporter who mocked him, and in a blink of an eye Sasuke's fist collided with the reporters camera smashing the lens and pushing the object into the mans face.

"Come on" Sasuke grudge over to his car, Naruto following shortly after him as Sasuke still held his wrist in a tightened iron grip.

By this point Sasuke was so angry that he'd forgotten about his injured leg, and the pain that shot through his body was left unfelt by the fuming raven.

Naruto got into the passenger seat as Sasuke got into the drivers seat, after sitting down Sasuke made no effort to start the car he just stared through tinted glass, glaring in the hopes he could burn someone with his intense glare.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"I'm…s-" Sasuke stopped, he never could apologize

"It's okay" Naruto beamed his grin once again lighting up his features, " I know your sorry you don't have to apologize"

"Hn"

Sasuke started the car, a sleek black BMW and made his way back to Naruto's mansion.

* * *

Coal black eyes stared into the window of Naruto's living room, watching as Naruto happily conversed with the other, who barely gave any signs of replying just short nods here and there, the eyes narrowed into thin slits glaring at the raven haired man, as he pinned Naruto down onto the couch, and softly kissed the blondes cheeks, working his way to the other lips

* * *

"sas-" Naruto stuttered, his blush growing as Sasuke gently placed light kisses down Naruto's jaw line.

"Naruto"

"Sasuke I can't-"

"I'm not asking" Sasuke gave Naruto a reassuring kiss on the lips, as he pulled up he smiled as Naruto tried to follow his retreating lips arching his back in the process.

Sasuke gave into Naruto's half glazed stare and renewed their kiss, this time it was longer and passionate, Naruto slung his arms around the taller males neck, Sasuke lowered his hips to lay in between Naruto's spread legs, effectively getting a pleasuring moan from the blonde which Sasuke eagerly swallowed up.

Sasuke allowed his hands to wonder down and find their way up Naruto's shirt causing the blonde to wince as cold flesh lightly moved up to his chest, Sasuke's hand memorizing every bit of flesh they touched, Naruto's abdomen, his broad yet feminine chest and down Naruto's sides.

Naruto broke the kiss as he arched his back and began giggling from Sasuke's touch.

"Sasuke that tickles"

"…" Sasuke was a little speechless, he'd never come across someone who giggled while he was making out with said person…but then no one was ever like Naruto, and no one would ever be like him, you could search the planet twice and never find someone as innocent and as pure as Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mischievously smirked over the blonde, "it tickles does it?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes widen considerably, as Sasuke began lightly tickling Naruto's sides, causing said blonde to throw his head back in giggle fits, "st-st…stop, hehe I g-give!"

Sasuke's fingers immediately stopped their torture and Sasuke latched his lips onto the blonde's neck, sucking licking and lightly biting the blonde's tender flesh.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, tightening his grip on the raven's neck.

A strange smell suddenly hit Naruto's overly sensitive nose, sniffing a few times so he could try and recognize the smell…burning

"Sasuke can you smell that?"

Sasuke stopped and seated himself upright as Naruto did the same.

"fire" Sasuke eyes widened, "Naruto we need to leave now!"

Sasuke stood grabbing onto Naruto's wrist fiercely bringing the blonde to his feet, upon opening the lounge door, thick gray smoke burst into the lounge sending Sasuke staggering backwards, protectively guarding Naruto from the flames.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed, as he looked left and right trying to find another way out, "shit!!"

Naruto began coughing as the thick smoke hit his lungs, Sasuke covered up his nose and mouth and indicated for the blonde to do the same, thinking quickly Sasuke knelt down bringing Naruto to his knees with him, it seemed that the actual fire wasn't downstairs.

"Crawl underneath the smoke, I'll be right behind you"

Naruto gave a nervous nod, but began crawling underneath the smoke, the sound of creaking hit both of their ears, the second floor wouldn't last must longer by the sounds of it…the front door was within the blondes sight.

More creaking hit their ears, and above Naruto the ceiling cracked and the wooden beams holding up the second floor crashed down above him…Naruto looked up, his eyes widening as he raised his arms to protect his head, tightly shutting his eyes in preparation for the blow…

"move" Sasuke ordered his voice sounding husky and strained.

Naruto hesitantly opened his eyes, staring up at Sasuke who had blocked the wood with his back, Naruto stared in awe at Sasuke's strained face, he was gritting his teeth in pain and his eyes were twitching as he winced.

"NOW!!!"

Naruto twisted his body and began his crawl once more making it outside, he glanced over his shoulder to see Sasuke crawling behind him, giving a relived sigh Naruto stood up, alarms hit both their ears as firengines and paramedics came into view

"are you alright?" Sasuke questioned his voice was still strained and sounded a lot like a growl.

"I'm ok, what about you?"

"I'm fine" Sasuke placed a hand on his knee and tried to push himself up only to be shot with a fierce pain going up his spine, "arugh!!!"

"Sasuke!!" Naruto ran to Sasuke side, the taller man placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm fine" he repeated, this time successfully getting to his feet.

Paramedics ran to the two of them as the firefighters began to fight the fire inside the house.

"You two alright? Is anyone hurt?"

"He's hurt he protected me and a wooden beam hit his back"

"come here I'll treat you" the paramedic, a male with long brown hair guided Sasuke to his car, as another paramedic spoke to Naruto, checking him over making sure he was alright.

"Hn"

"You protected him?"

"It's my job" Sasuke winced as soothing cold alcohol was rubbed onto his bare back.

"You're lucky it won't scar but you'll have irritated skin for about 2 weeks"

"Hn"

Sasuke smirked as he watched the little blonde, overly exaggerate something waving his arms about in font of the other paramedic, who looked as if he had a burn scar across his cheek and the bridge of his nose.

"There your done, make sure you rub some cream over it and avoid hot baths for a while, it'll only irate it more."

"Thanks" Sasuke stood an made his way to Naruto's side, "come on idiot, we'll go to my house"

"Ok" Naruto gave one last glance at his burning house, "bye house"

To be continued…

* * *

a/n hehe i'll reveal the _stalker_ soon... 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamier: i don't own naruto...it would be a very sad day when i do though :)

Warning: Yaoi, sasunaru

a/n i've just relized i made orochimaru a psychopath...

filler chapter, my minds gone blank i'm sorry T-T

yay 70 reviews i didnt think i'd get any i'm gunna celebrate

* * *

**Guarded Chapter 9:**

Naruto looked from left, to right, forward and even backwards, staring in something akin to awe as he walked into the Uchiha's apartment, it was pretty big and just like the Uchiha himself it was dark the walls were a blood red, with dark oak furniture, lights dangled from above his head that were yet to be switched on.

"Don't_ touch_ anything" Sasuke walked passed a still gawking Naruto, switching on the lights as he got to the foot of the stairs, "got it?"

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto waved his hand in dismissal

"Hn. I'm going to have a shower"

Naruto watched Sasuke retreating back, biting down on his bottom lip Naruto wondered the hallway, taking note that there weren't any pictures, ornaments or anything, it was plain and depressing.

"I wonder if he's lonely"

Naruto idly walked up the stairs quietly, a feat for the blonde as he was rarely quite with anything unless needed to be…though Sasuke hadn't specifically said not to wonder his house, Naruto thought it necessary to be sneaky.

'_This place is really dark…'_

Naruto walked down the hallway, hearing the shower as he walked passed one room, probably Sasuke's bedroom, he continued his walk there was only one other room at the end of the hallway on the right, Naruto lightly touched the door handle and entered the room, leaving the door wide open behind him.

This room wasn't like the rest of the house, it still had a dark feeling to it, it's four walls were painted a dark blue the only furniture in the room was a small two seated couch against the wall on the right side, apart from Sasuke lack of colour ranges, this room was different, it had pictures littered on the wall facing the couch, newspaper articles, photo's and a tacking board, a piece of paper laid in the middle of the board, it was tacked with various knifes ripping the paper.

Naruto slowly walked up to the board, squinting his eyes to try and see what was written on it: _my oath_…

"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped up and spun around on his heels, laughing sheepishly for being caught…

"What were you doing?" Sasuke questioned, making his way over to the blonde.

"I – I was j-just reading this" Naruto grinned a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Hn"

Sasuke now stood directly in front of Naruto, making him feel like an ant in Sasuke's shadow, Sasuke's hair was still soaking wet, drips gliding down his ivory skin.

"erm…what is it?" Naruto questioned trying to get the attention somewhere, anywhere else but his growing blush.

"It's an oath"

"Oath?" Naruto turned around, looking once again on the piece of torn paper, he began reading Sasuke's oath:

My oath

I promise to protect him,

To love and to cherish,

To be there and listen to every breathe he takes,

To give him everything I have, everything I have to other belongs to him,

For one moment he may be here, and the next gone,

I will love him, for all I'm worth

I won't let him go…

The rest was smudged.

"I made that promise when I was seven,_ him_ back then referred to Itachi"

Naruto blinked a couple of times re-reading Sasuke's oath, the ends of his lips curved up into a gentle smile, his body slowly leant backwards so his head now rested on Sasuke's chest, the sound of the raven haired male's heart beat reaching Naruto's ears, it sounded so serene…Naruto just wanted to fall asleep there listening to Sasuke's heartbeat.

"Naruto…" said blonde snapped out of his daze, "Give me your hand"

Sasuke's hands trailed down Naruto's left arm, cupping his hand with the blonde's he lifted their hands to Naruto's eyesight, with his other hand Sasuke took out one of the knife's embedded in the piece of paper on the wall, placing it onto Naruto's middle finger.

"This won't hurt"

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke pressed the tip of the knife into Naruto's finger, Naruto hissed as the cold metal dragged across his finger, drawing a small amount of blood, taking the knife away he replaced in onto his own finger and made a similar cut.

"This oath, will now be for you"

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke raised both of their hands and smeared their blood on the side of the writing, making two lines of red, after he had reached the bottom of the page Sasuke took Naruto's finger into his mouth licking the point were he'd cut.

"It doesn't hurt"

"Hn" the raven haired male released the smaller males finger and straightened his posture.

"Naruto…about Orochimaru…"

Sasuke let go off Naruto's hand, Naruto frowned from the loss of contact with the stoic man, Sasuke's body heat completely vanished as he made his way across the room, sitting upon the couch, Naruto following him.

"He was once my sensei…my teacher" Sasuke laced his fingers together, his elbows rested on his knees, as his chin laid on top of his laced hands, "but he betrayed me…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke thoughtfully, seeing the other male in a completely different light…

"After I was fully qualified to be a bodyguard Orochimaru and I were assigned to guard a very important individual, by the name of Sarutobi, Orochimaru had something against the old man, and he turned on him, he had completely lost his mind…I tried to do something but I was beaten quite badly resulting in the old mans death, and to add insult to injury Orochimaru broke my angel and gave me a deep cut reaching from above my heart to my right chest"

"sasu-"

"he's a monster Naruto next time you see him I want you to run" Sasuke kept his eyes fixated on the floor in front of him, "got it?" his voice was now beginning to sound more like a growl.

"I can take care of my self, bastard" Naruto's grinned, "You just want all the glory for yourself"

"Naruto" Sasuke turned to face Naruto, his eyebrows furrowing into the bridge of his nose, "I'm serious"

Naruto gave Sasuke a quick peck on the nose before jumping off the couch and running out the door, yelling something about being careful,

"Moron" Sasuke scoffed standing he buried his hands into his pockets and followed the hyperactive blonde.

* * *

"What happened with Sasuke…"

"He's dealing with it; hopefully it will make him stronger"

"So we're not going to interfere?" Kakashi questioned raising a delicate eyebrow

"No"

"And I was hoping to enjoy some quality time with Sasuke" the grey haired man sighed sarcastically.

Itachi smirked.

"But seriously…" Kakashi propped his elbow up o his desk, his cheek placed in the palm of his hand, "we'll need to interfere for Naruto's safety, if Sasuke chocks again it could be dangerous for both of them"

"Yes…but Sasuke is stubborn"

"He won't except help" Kakashi finished.

"Yes but he also won't accept anyone hurting master Uzumaki, especially when it involves_ him_"

Kakashi perked up, "is that so?"

"Hn"

Kakashi sighed again; his eyes scanning the pieces of paper littered over his desk…one in particular catching his eye, and made him scowl deeply.

"I'm not going to be able to read my book" Kakashi frowned looking at his little orange book neatly seated on the edge of his desk.

* * *

"cooooooollllllllldddddddddddd!!!"

"Idiot" Sasuke walked into his bathroom, the shower curtain was completely drawn but there was still the faint silhouette of a small bouncy male.

Sasuke drew back the curtains roughly, and started to turn the cold water tap off.

"Sasuke get out!!" Naruto blushed from ear to ear, whilst covering his lower region with both hands.

"It's not like I haven't seen one before"

"You what?" Naruto's blush instantly faded as his body relaxed, "your not a-"

"A virgin?" Sasuke scoffed

"Hey! What are you laughing at!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, causing the stoic man to smirk, "what!?"

Sasuke simply pointed causing Naruto to screech and blush a tomato red.

"Get out!!!"

Sasuke smirk was completely married onto is features as he left the room and headed downstairs.

_Ding dong ding dong_

Sasuke calmly walked over to his front door, his smirk firmly emplace…until he opened the door, his smirk turning into a scowl

"Where's Naruto" it wasn't a question, more like a statement

"Nice eye" Sasuke mocked, yet his voice held something akin to anger.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto ran down the stairs a towel slung over his silky wet locks, "Sasuke!"

Naruto stopped next to Sasuke, his eyes comically widened as he shot backwards and pointed at the figure standing in the doorway

"You!!"

to be continued...

* * *

a/n short because im mean :) 


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: not mine obviously...

warning: yaoi contents

...shouldn't of celebrated T-T

whoo!! double figures

* * *

**Guarded Chapter 10:**

"you!"

Naruto staggered backwards pointing a finger at the man in the doorway, Sasuke's glare hardened when he saw Naruto knew this man.

"Naruto what are you doing in this mans house?"

"Naruto you know this man?"

"I'm his boyfriend"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock for a second before turning into a deathly glare, the top row of his teeth showed as he growled at the dark haired male.

"no! no! your not! You're a stalker! A molester! An obsessive compulsive bastard!!"

"Naruto…" the dark haired man tried to enter Sasuke apartment, only to be thrown against the wall by Sasuke, the other raven gripping tightly onto the unknown males shirt raising him off the ground by a few inches, as he angrily shoved his face near the others, both sets of black eyes glaring at the others.

"Sasuke!"

"Stay away from him" Sasuke threatened

"Or what?" the raven haired man smirked as he got a reaction from Sasuke, seeing the anger rise in his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked back and forth between the two males; Naruto tried separating the two fuming ravens by getting in between their close bodies and trying to force them apart by placing a hand on either's chest and pushing backwards, "stop it!!"

Sasuke shoved the male harder against the wall before complying with Naruto and backing away turning his back on both the intruder and Naruto…

'_Why am I so riled up about this?'_ Sasuke in his frustration punch the wall making a knuckle sized hole in the plaster, but he didn't remove his hand, _'what's wrong with me?'_

"Sasuke?"

"I bet he's small" Sasuke's right eye twitched at the accusation

"Sai!!" Naruto screeched backing away from the other male

"Naruto he could never please you in ways I could" Sai protested.

"Get away from me"

'_What's up with this guy?'_Sasuke turned back around to see that the other male trying to grope _his _blonde…Sasuke had, had enough of this guy.

"Sai!!" Naruto cried out, closing his eyes as he tried to push the other male off him, before he knew it the grip on him wasn't there anymore but another grip, a kind of protective one, holding onto his waist as a firm body pressed against his back,

"Sasuke?" Naruto opened his eyes to see it was Sasuke who was holding him, a very angry Sasuke…who seemed to be staring down at the ground, Naruto followed the stoic mans gaze to find Sai on the floor rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand, "you hit him?"

Sai got up and both raven haired men glared at each other, Naruto felt a little timid as he was in between their gazes, he started to laugh nervously…immediately regretting it as both sets of black eyes were now on him

"Naruto?" both said in unison

"I see you've met sai" came the familiar bored tone, "I'm glad your all friends now"

"Kakashi, who is he?" Sasuke questioned his voice threatening as he continued his glare.

"His name is Sai, he's your new partner…"

"What!?" Naruto shouted releasing himself from Sasuke's grip, "I thought he was a reporter!"

"I am but I'm also a trained bodyguard" the shorter raven smiled, Sasuke just glared nd growled.

"Kakashi explain"

Kakashi, Naruto and Sai all seated themselves in Sasuke lounge while said raven continued his glaring fest leaning against the doorframe.

After an hour and a half, Kakashi had explained that Sai was a reporter and a Naruto fanatic, he'd once been an asset to the team of bodyguards Kakashi commanded before Sasuke's time, it had seemed that Sai was the reporter that Sasuke had hit outside the hospital, which made the stoic Uchiha smirk as he looked at the damage he'd done to the raven, Kakashi had also explained that because of Sasuke's little mistake he'd asked Sai to stand in and help Sasuke protect the blonde saying that this was a bigger job then Sasuke could handle.

"I don't need help, especially from _him_" Sasuke although very pissed stated coolly.

"Naruto how about we go on a date, I'll protect you while I please you" sai smiled causing his eyes to curve at Naruto.

"Is sex all you think about?!"

"Only when it involves my little blonde"

"I'm not yours!!" Naruto shouted getting very irritated at the raven.

"You expect him to help me?" Sasuke questioned

"He's better then you think Sasuke"

"Did Itachi put you up to this?" Sasuke's anger was rising.

"No-"

"Face it Uchiha you choked and not only did you injure yourself you put Naruto in danger" Sai stated coldly, his black eyes locking onto Sasuke's.

"And you think you'll do a better job?"

"I know I can" Sai mocked the Uchiha, causing Sasuke to reach his breaking point.

"Show me" he challenged, as he pushed off the doorframe uncrossing his arms and making his way over to the other.

Sai stood and both ravens stared each other down, Naruto's head shot from one to the other

"Sasuke? Sai?"

"Don't worry Naruto I wont hurt him to much" Sai gave Naruto a cold smile before turning his gaze back upon Sasuke

It was clear that Sasuke had height advantage and maybe strength advantage as he wore a black tank top showing his well muscled arms, though said obviously wasn't a push over if Kakashi thought he could do a better job at protecting Naruto then Sasuke could, though Kakashi had stated it was mainly down to Sai's cool level of thinking, though Sasuke wasn't stupid far from it he did loose his cool and think irrationally when it came to the blonde.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Naruto questioned leaning closer to Kakashi whilst hiding behind his raised hand,

"Nah…I think we'll let them sort this out"

Naruto gulped as he straightened himself in his seat once more looking at the two ravens.

Sai was the first one to strike aiming a punch directly at Sasuke's head, though Sasuke was hot on the ball as he caught the fist mid punch and delivered a punch to Sai's gut, the raven wincing and bending forward from the contact, Sasuke's face remained completely emotionless as he delivered another blow to the others jaw sending Sai flying to the opposite of contact.

"He's doing this for you"

"I know…" Naruto whispered, his eyes softening "But why?"

Sai darted off the couch he had landed on and tackled Sasuke both ravens falling to the ground.

"I don't think he even knows why" Kakashi watched the ongoing fight with slight amusement.

Sai had landed a well aimed punch to Sasuke's cheek, though Sasuke quickly regained the upper hand by flipping them both so Sasuke was now on top of Sai and landing a punch of his own to the ravens cheek, but when he aimed for another punch Sai caught his fist causing Sasuke to use his other hand though Sai had caught that punch as well, Sasuke growled right as their faces became parallel only a few inches away from the others.

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, it was worth being early for once to meet this guy, Kakashi dug through his pocket and brought out a small orange book, flipping it open and began reading, its dirty contents.

"Enough!" Naruto yelled, though it did nothing as the two raven haired men continued their little squirmiest on the floor, rolling around like a couple of children, "stop!!" Naruto yelled louder.

That had caught Sasuke's attention at least, the raven haired man decided to comply to Naruto and get off of Sai, but once stood upright Sai took the opportunity to land a kick to the tall mans thigh, causing Sasuke to yell in pain and fall to his knees gripping tightly onto the point of contact which had been his healing bullet wound.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto darted over to the raven's sides, "are you ok? You're not hurt are you? Let me see?"

Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's, seeing the worried and concerned look in the usually placid azure eyes shocked Sasuke, _'why does he care?'_

"Bastard let me see!" Naruto forcefully removed Sasuke's hands and began stroking the Sasuke's thigh to see where the wound was, placing pressure on points of his thigh to see if he could feel if he wound had opened up again.

Sasuke's face began visibly flushed as Naruto continued to almost caress Sasuke's leg…

"I'm fine!" Sasuke stated coldly, pushing Naruto aside as he limped his way towards the stairs, "I'm going to take a shower"

"What did I do?" Naruto looked at Sasuke retreating back; a blank expression married his features.

Sasuke turned on the tap water, making sure it was cold before he stripped and got underneath the spray, wincing slightly as the cold spray hit his skin causing goose bumps to appear, though son he got used to the cold, it was a relief on his aching back and stirring lower regions…

"Shit"

Sasuke leant forwards, laying his arms against the cool bathroom tiles and laying his forehead against his forearms, Naruto's concern and touch, that innocence in the blonde's eyes had almost made him lose it, had he stayed he would have jumped the blonde and probably scared him…something inside told him he didn't want to do that, he didn't want to take advantage of the little blonde, use him for sex like he'd done in the past...he wanted something more, though Sasuke was desired after he had never actually had a relationship in his life, but he wanted one with Naruto…

Sasuke's right hands fell from the wall, his fingertips ghosted over his heart, the fast beat causing his chest to rise and fall at an unnatural rate…what was Naruto doing to him?

Naruto walked down the dark corridors of Sasuke's apartment it was the early hours of the morning and Naruto was exhausted but he wanted something to eat, his stomach was killing him.

* * *

After Sasuke had, had his shower Kakashi had left telling them to go to his office in the morning, but much to Sasuke's grudge Sai stayed and had still not left the house, he was currently sleeping soundly on the lounge couch, Naruto had Sasuke's bed and Sasuke said he was going to sleep in the other room.

Naruto tried to stifle his loud yawn, to no avail he groggily walked into the kitchen, finding a dark figure leaning against the kitchen counters looking off to the side at the small window the moonlight lighting up his pale face.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto walked closer to the raven, when he got within arms reach of Sasuke, the raven haired man grabbed Naruto by his waist and pulled him towards him so their bodies were now against one another

"What are we?" Sasuke questioned

"Huh?" Naruto titled his head to the side, truly confused by the sudden question

"What are we?" Sasuke looked down at the blonde,

Naruto blushed at the attention, by nature he was a attention seeking person but getting the stoic mans attention made him feel uneasy, he stated to wiggle in Sasuke's grip turning his head so he wasn't looking into Sasuke's eyes anymore.

"I-I don't under-understand" Naruto inwardly cursed himself for the stutter

"This, is this just something to pass the time or-"

"What!" Naruto cut off his eyes once again staring into emotionless black orbs, "I though we were…um dating"

Sasuke's lips curved into a gentle honest smile, his eyes softened at the true concern that showed in the blonde's eyes.

"Hn" Sasuke roughly grabbed Naruto's arse and pulled him up Naruto reflexively wrapped his legs around the taller male, Naruto was confused at the sudden closeness,\but it quickly wore off when Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's.

* * *

The next morning Naruto buzzed around, practically skipping as he Sai and Sasuke made their way passed rows of cubicles in front of Kakashi's office.

"He will never be yours Uchiha" Sai fiercely said next to Sasuke, but made sure that said person couldn't hear him

"Is that so?" Sasuke kept his eyes focused in front of him.

"You're not good enough for him"

"And you are?" Sasuke growled.

"I can please him better then you could hope to imagine"

"I think its Naruto's choice to decide who's better for him"

"Naruto glad to see you again" Kakashi stepped out of his office to greet a still ecstatic blonde, Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow before he bowed his face inches from Naruto's, "did you have sex with Sasuke last night?"

"No!!!" Naruto screamed blushing a bright red

"Okay" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, straightening his body he made his way back into is office indicating for the three of them to follow, "coffee?"

"What's this about Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned, before Naruto had the chance to accept the offer.

"Orochimaru's after Naruto"

"Tell me something I don't know" Sasuke coldly stated.

"We've been unable to find him even with the services of the secret services, as your probably aware of he was the one who had caused the fire in Naruto's house"

Sasuke grunted fully aware that Orochimaru had caused that fire.

"He's sent another letter" Kakashi continued, "He's planning something…what's coming up that involves Naruto's appearance?"

"I'm nominated for an Oscar" Naruto stated

"So he wants to target him when he wins?" Sasuke questioned

"That's ridicules there's high security at those kind of high class gatherings you'd have to be stupid to try anything there" Sai stated

"He's not stupid, he's mad if anyone could pull it off it would be him" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "what are we going to do?"

"Your not serious, he won't be able to even get in without a pass"

"He's _not_ someone you take lightly" Sasuke glared at Sai, "he was once a bodyguard himself and like I said before if anyone could pull this off it'd be Orochimaru"

Sasuke and Sai glared at one another, but Sai had to trust Sasuke knowledge of the snake like male, he after all had never dealt with someone like him and Sasuke had.

"So what are we going to do?" Sai questioned returning his gaze to Kakashi.

"We're going to make a plan of action"

To be continued….

* * *

a/n how many people called sai to be the stalker...2 T-T you guys are no fun... 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I bought Masashi Kishimoto off of Ebay so technically…I now own Naruto

Warning: Sasunaru

a/n this is shit T-T

* * *

**Guarded Chapter 11**

Naruto moaned aloud as he completely sprawled out onto the table he was seated at, in his words this was boring and getting nowhere, when Sai made a plan of action Sasuke dismissed it and when Sasuke had suggested ways to keep him safe Sai made up different scenarios to flaw his plan, Naruto had been forbidden to talk since their little argument had begun.

Sai Naruto could handle, he'd been stalker him for about half a year now so he knew what made the raven tick and how to ruffle his feathers, but Sasuke was a different matter not only did his height give off a sense of authority Naruto knew that if he crossed him Sasuke would immediately take up his challenge…and because Sasuke now held a gun with him, well Naruto didn't want to find out how good of a shot he was.

So now he was bored, and when Naruto was bored he was irritated and when he was irritated his head hurt and his stomach screamed for food.

"What the fuck do you know?!" Sasuke yelled

"I've been in this business longer then you have"

"Boys please" Kakashi tried to separate the angry men, but it got him no where so he gave up, "I can't read my book"

Naruto began to roll onto of the desk; even the fighting ravens didn't cure his boredom

"And that makes your more qualified to protect _my_ Naruto" Sasuke's glare hardened.

"You're Naruto?!"

"My Naruto" Sasuke growled

Naruto giggled to himself, now this was interesting he'd never had someone fight over him like the two before him were fighting,

'_Sasuke's kind of cute when he's jealous' _Naruto thought with a giggle

Sasuke grabbed Sai by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the opposite wall pressing his own body onto the other dark eyed man to pin him there.

Sasuke growled through gritted teethe unable to fathom a sentence at this point in his rage, it was taking every Uchiha restraint he had in him not to throw the man out of the window.

Naruto slowly sunk underneath the desk and began crawling out of the office, now he was scared and bored.

"Scary" Naruto breathed a relived sigh as he got out of the door, "I'll let them cool off for a bit"

Naruto's trademark grin graced his lips, bearing all of his white teeth, as he got up and made his way around the cubicles outside. Soon Naruto found a small kitchen to he side of the cubicles

"Wonder if there's any ramen here" Naruto titled his head slightly as he opened the white fridge, as soon as Naruto opened said fridge though an overwhelming stench hit his nose causing the blonde to gag and hold his breath.

Naruto quickly looked at the contents of the fridge his face growing slightly red from lack of oxygen, it was a good thing there wasn't much in the fridge, only a small mackerel wrapped in cling foil, a carton of out of date milk, a chocolate cake half eaten and a large canister of whip cream, Naruto grabbed the whip cream and the cake and slammed the fridge door gasping for breathe.

"No ramen but this will do"

Naruto made his way back to the office but when he heard the sound of objects being smashed and falling to the floor, he decided he'd go eat somewhere else.

It didn't take Naruto long to eat the cake, and now all he was left with was the canister of whip cream; Naruto curiously looked over the canister and smirked.

Singing the mission impossible theme tune Naruto grabbed the canister and started to look around the empty room, holding the whip cream like a person would hold a gun, making a 270 Naruto pressed his whole body up against the cubicle wall and began side stepping his way down the hall.

"Special agent Uzumaki Naruto" the blonde grinned as he spoke to himself, "ready for anything and anyone"

Naruto jumped from the wall and pointed the whip cream in front of him; he then started to make gun noises as he pointed the canister at different objects in the room.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto literally jumped out of his skin, spinning on his heel he hide the cream behind his back and laughed sheepishly.

"s-Sasuke, your done?"

"no, come on idiot" Sasuke snarled as he turned and made his way back to the office he'd just came out of, "put the whip cream back where you found it"

Naruto laughed nervously again running so he now stood behind the stoic man

"w-what do –do you mean Sasuke"

"The whip cream is Gaara's he's very protective of his stuff" Sasuke was obviously smirking at this point

"Fine" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke opened up the door to the office, Kakashi was seated on top of the desk while Sai was tending to the wounds he had recently received for the raven.

"we'll make a truce" Sasuke growled not bothering to look at the person he spoke to, "for Naruto's sake we'll work together, this fighting is getting us nowhere and however much I dislike you, I refuse to let Naruto down again"

"Ah, nice to see you've grown up Sasuke" Kakashi stated, his eyes were curved showing his hidden smile.

"What do we do with Orochimaru?" Sai questioned

"We know when he's going to attack, so that gives us an advantage but not a surprise advantage"

"Hmm"

"He knows we know that's why he sent the letter and I'm pretty sure he knows Sai's here…"

"So we have nothing?" Sai asked, completely serious

"No we have something we just don't know what it is"

Naruto entered the room he looked around and saw how everyone including the perverted Kakashi was serious; the room remained completely silent as he made his way over to the seat he once occupied.

"We'll need to get more people involved, Sai you protect Naruto I want you to never leave his side when at the Oscars"

Naruto stared a little crestfallen at Sasuke, he'd hoped Sasuke would protect him like he'd promised

"And you?"

"I'll patrol the area, I know Orochimaru better then anyone, as much as I hate to admit it" Sasuke looked towards Sai, a deep scowl crossing his face, "if there's something he's up to I'll find it"

"So the plan of action is to?" Kakashi questioned.

"we'll have police guarding the entrance, back and front, though I'm certain Orochimaru will get passed them at last they'll be able to slow him down, after them we'll have patrolling offices, FBI anyone we can get our hands on"

"We'll have them patrol around Naruto's dressing quarters and the stage"

"Hn. I'll be patrolling through the crowds"

"If he shoots one of use will be near enough to block Naruto from getting hit"

"But bodyguards aren't aloud on the stage" Naruto butted in

"He has a point"

"No, but unless he's using a sniper which is highly doubtful-"

"Why?" Naruto questioned he was truly at a loss with what they were talking about.

"It's not his style, he likes to make a bang and a big one"

"So he's going to blow me up" Naruto had a total look of sadness cross his face, Sasuke couldn't help but lightly chuckle

"No Naruto, he's not going to blow you up, he won't touch you" Sasuke re-ensured "I'm not even sure he wants to hurt you"

"Then what does he want with him?"

"I'm not sure"

"Sasuke actually admitting he hasn't got all the answers" an unfamiliar voice sounded from the door way, the man's voice had a mocked sound of surprise to it's tone, "not the great Uchiha"

Sasuke growled as the brunette followed by a red head entered the office.

"Inuzuka I thought you were on vacation"

"Yeah but it was boring, all the pretty girls were taken" the brunette stood beside Sasuke and rested his hands behind his head as he eyed Naruto, "this your boyfriend Uchiha?"

Naruto blushed.

"He's cute" the red head stated his voice was monotone, and his face remained completely straight.

"I thought you were straight Sabaku"

"Hn. Am I not allowed to point out the beauty of someone male or female"

"why are you two here?"

"Serious as ever" the brunette made his way beside Naruto and slung his arm around him pulling him closer to the brunette he began ruffling up the blonde's hair, "hey Blondie, how can you stand this guy?"

Naruto forcefully pushed off the dog-lover and glared at him.

"Ignore Kiba" Kakashi smiled over his shoulder, "he gets a little exited round the pretty ones"

"Fuck Kakashi! I'm not gay!" Kiba protested.

"He not your type?" Kakashi questioned amusement evident in his voice.

"No he's not my type, girls! I like girls not guys!!" Kiba yelled

"Sure you do"

"Fuck you!!"

"Offer?"

"No!!" Kiba backed away from Kakashi, his amusement growing with every outburst the brunette supplied, "I do you a favour and this is how I'm treated"

"Sasuke?" Naruto gave Sasuke a very confused look.

"The idiot over there is Inuzuka Kiba, he help's out the police with his dogs his family breeds them, recently he's quit the K-9 squad and become a bodyguard" Sasuke jerked a thumb towards the red head beside him, "and this is Sabaku Gaara, he's Kiba's partner-"

"I'm not gay!!" Kiba yelled

"He was in the academy with me and now is Kiba's partner in the business, normally we work in two's it's easier to protect our clients" Sasuke continued

"So why don't you work with someone?"

"Because that's not his style, his heads to far up his arse to accept help" Kiba grinned bearing his canine like teeth, Naruto laughed.

Sasuke smirked; grabbing the Inuzuka's wrist he pressed the dog-lover up against a wall, his back to the Uchiha

"What the – Sasuke get the fuck off!"

"Your not in the position to be telling me what to do Inuzuka" Sasuke threatened into the mans ear.

"Isn't anyone gunna get him off me!?" Kiba barked trying to struggle away from Sasuke's grip

"You love it really Kiba" Kakashi grinned at the dog-lovers jaw dropped expression.

Gaara approached Kakashi and Naruto as Kiba continued to struggle away from Sasuke's grip

"What's the deal Kakashi?"

"Uzumaki Naruto met Sabaku Gaara" Kakashi introduced

"Hi" Naruto smiled holding out his hand to the red head, Gaara gave a small nod and took Naruto hand, shaking it.

"You'll be helping Sasuke and Sai to protect him" Kakashi informed

"Why?"

A loud thud sounded throughout the room, as Kiba finally got out of Sasuke's hold and tackled the stoic raven to the ground, straddling him.

"Ha!!" Kiba grinned, "got you – ah!"

Sasuke turned the tables so now he was on top of the dog-lover, smirking

"Are they always like that?" Naruto questioned leaning over the desk to watch as kiba turned back the tables.

"Mostly" Kakashi informed

"They've been acquaintances since kindergarten" Gaara finished

"Oh" Naruto grinned, "sweet I didn't now the bastard had friends"

"We're not friends" the two men yelled in unison, Sasuke now on top of Kiba

"Are we going to keep playing or are we actually going to get a plan fixed"

"Ah Sai" Kakashi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "forgot you were there"

"So what are we doing?" Kiba asked as Sasuke got off of him and offered a hand to help the man up, "I mean I gave up my vacation for this" Kiba stated as he took Sasuke's helping hand and rose to his feet.

"Naruto's been targeted by Orochimaru"

"Fuck! That guy really pisses me off" Kiba growled in a dog like manner

"He's already been able to get into his house and shoot both me and Uzumaki; he's also burnt down his house so now he lives with me"

"You chocked" Gaara coldly stated, Sasuke narrowed his eyes into a hard glare, Gaara took that as a yes and dropped the subject nodding his head.

"Kiba?" kiba perked up to show he was listening, "Akamaru knows his sent doesn't he?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want you to take him and find out where he's hiding, if we can find him within a week then Naruto will be able to go to the Oscar's without the fear of being shot"

"We've tried that already and it hasn't worked before"

"Akamaru was only a pup then, his senses have heightened he should be able to find him, if he can't no one can"

"Got it"

"How comes you haven't found him before this?" Naruto titled his head to the side, resting once again on his out stretched arms laid on the table.

"He's very sneaky, he changes his position every couple of months" Gaara coldly stated, "but if he's after you he'll be close by"

"So I'm bait" Naruto glared at the Uchiha

"No you're the object of his game he wants you not Sasuke and no one else"

"So I'm bait?" Naruto repeated

"No Naruto!" Sasuke's voice rose, he was getting irritated not only was he dealing with a mad man that wants to take his Naruto, but now he had to use the help of Gaara and Kiba and put them in danger, "we're not using you as bait, idiot he's after you therefore he'll be near you we haven't chose for you to be his target"

"And I did!" Naruto yelled slamming his clenched fists onto the table beneath him.

"If you stop being an idiot and shut up we'll sort out a way to protect you"

Naruto pushed passed Sasuke and Kiba and stormed out of the office hiding his eyes.

Sasuke sighed; he didn't mean to yell at Naruto, it was the last thing he wanted to do but Naruto just didn't get how badly his life was in danger.

"Aren't you going after him?" Kiba asked a little surprised Sasuke was still standing where he was.

"No, he'll stay within the building he's not a total moron" Sasuke stated seemingly unattached to Naruto, "we need to figure out how to protect him"

* * *

"Stupid Sasuke, stupid authority, stupid bastard thinking he's the boss of me" Naruto pouted, "stupid, stupid bastard!" 

Naruto trudged his way up the stairs leading to the roof of the building as he continued to mumble.

When Naruto got out of the building and looked over the city, he slumped himself against the wall of the staircase, his eyes softening as he brought his knees to his chest and laid his chin on in between his knees.

"Stupid Sasuke doesn't understand" Naruto whined

Naruto buried his head into his knee's his mind began replaying events that occurred throughout his life…

* * *

5 year old Naruto's hand was taken by an unfamiliar woman, the woman tried to pull him away from his spot, but Naruto resisted, he continued to look at his house tears swelled up in his eyes. 

"mommy? Daddy?" Naruto's lip quivered, "mommy don't go"

Naruto was young and didn't understand, today was his birthday and his parents had promised to celebrate, but when he'd gotten out his mother and father weren't there to greet him like they had always done, an hour passed and they still weren't there, another and another…

Minutes continued to pass, until the headmistress had entered the room followed by two policemen and the unfamiliar lady that now tried to separate him from his parents.

"Come on Naruto, we have to go"

"No mommy and daddy said that they would celebrate my birthday"

"Naruto we have to go your mother and father are-"

"No!" Naruto swung his arm and released himself from the woman's grasp.

Tears streamed down the young blondes cheeks as he ran up to one of the paramedics, who were wheeling an motionless figure underneath white sheets, Naruto began punching the mans leg, begging him to give him back his mother, over and over again he begged he begged until he finally cried himself to sleep

* * *

The blonde was now 12 as he walked down the silent streets of the city, it wasn't late barely noon, a boy his age should be in school, but today was his last straw, the principal had called him in for a meeting with a few other teachers and had decided that Naruto had openly stated he didn't want to be there, and however had she tried his attendance, or attitude wouldn't improve, so they gave him what he wanted and expelled him from the school. 

"Not that I care" Naruto grudged, "stupid school and fucking teachers, they never liked me"

And that was true the teachers and the students never gave him the time of day, they only insulted him and because of what? Because he was an orphan, because he was loud, because he was himself and spoke his mind he was shunned.

After that Naruto's life had changed dramatically, he had found a woman who believed in him and although she was strict and overbearing, he found her quite loving at least towards him anyway, she introduced him into the acting business and things had gone well for the most part…

It was on Naruto's 18th birthday that he had asked Tsunade to find out what had happened to his parent's.

"I have a right to know!!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto calm down"

"No!! I have a right to know what happened to them" Naruto began to cry; "I have a right" he sobbed.

"Naruto…" Tsunade cooed into the teens ear, holding him close to her, "they were murdered Naruto"

Naruto sobs became louder as she continued

"The person who did it…they weren't able to find him, your father had put up the best fight he had in him and tried to protect your mother but after he was…" Tsunade trailed off, "after he…died your mother was helpless"

Naruto buried his head into the busty woman's shoulder, his sobs became loud and uncontrollable, he wanted to know and he had gotten what he wanted even now he still wanted to know, but his sobs were uncontrollable, he couldn't help it even though half of him and known what had happened…

"Naruto" Tsunade cooed rubbing his back…

"Naruto"

Naruto stirred in his sleep

"Naruto"

He stirred a bit more…

"Idiot! Wake up!"

Naruto's head shot up from his sleeping position, somewhere during his reminiscing he had fallen asleep, and was now faced by a very irritated Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whipped his eyes feeling the fallen tears against his skin

"Were you crying?" Sasuke enquired as he knelt down in front of Naruto.

"No!!" Naruto protested, "bastard what do you want?!"

Sasuke lightly chuckled, something he'd only do with Naruto.

"We have a plan"

To be continued…

* * *

A/n i told you it was shit T-T... 

i didn't actually plan to have Kiba and Gaara in the story...but they kinda made their way in


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, unfortunatly 

Warning: contains Yaoi

A/n yay for filler chapters...i'm sorry don't kill me, i'm tired and worn out from helping my mate move her stuff into her new flat that and my brain doesnt want to work at the moment...i'm really just killing time and chapters, it's late and i can't sleep i have to be up in four hours T-T

* * *

**Guarded Chapter 12**

4 days to go…

Sasuke stood, leaning on the doorframe of his lounge. He'd been watching his little blonde and the dog-lover play some sort of video game that involves using a fake guitar, which Naruto had conned him into buying. It was a peculiar sight, really, both Naruto and Kiba weren't good at all at this game at all yet both had stubbornly decided that they would play it on the hardest setting.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto had an outburst, accusing Kiba of cheating, Kiba's score on the game wasn't good at all but Naruto put a new meaning to the word 'shit'

"Deal with it" Kiba grinned.

Both he and the blonde had gotten on pretty well since Kakashi had announced that both he and Sabaku would be staying with Sasuke, Naruto and Sai. Gaara, Sasuke didn't mind so much, both him and the Sabaku were solemn people and had a quite understanding, Kiba he could live with after spending all most his whole life with the dog-boy he'd gotten used to him…it was Sai, and his flirtatious approaches to his Naruto.

"Sasuke, why don't you come play with me?"

"Hn"

That was another bad thing about having 3 other people stay at his house, Naruto's completely innocent words sent Sasuke blood retreating south and because there were so many people in his 2 bedroom apartment he was unable to ravish his innocent blonde or relieve himself because of the fear that he'd either be walked in on, as Naruto had broken the bathroom lock, or he'd scream Naruto's name which would no doubt come with a hell load of taunting from the dog-lover currently trying to play a fake guitar and failing at it.

So the only option for Sasuke was to simply leave, which brought up numerous innocent questions from the object of his torment and Kiba taunting said blonde, Naruto was truly as naive as a child.

"Sasuke you leaving again?" Naruto enquired, following the raven to the front door

"Hn" Sasuke replied, his teeth bite hard onto his bottom lip as he looked down at the blonde idiot, his big blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair made him so innocent yet so…fuckable in Sasuke's opinion.

"Why? Can I come with you?"

"No" Sasuke coldly stated, trying to keep his composure, "I'm going to see Itachi"

"Oh okay" Naruto was a little crestfallen, ever since he and Sasuke had officially become a couple Sasuke had been somewhat avoiding him, even when Naruto had offered from them to share Sasuke's king size bed together as there wasn't much room left after Kiba and Gaara had been lodging here, but nothing Sasuke refused Naruto's offer and had stayed up the whole night arguing with Kiba.

Sasuke slung his black jacket on noticing Naruto's saddened expression, a small smile crossed his lips, Sasuke placed his thumb underneath Naruto's chin lightly lifting up so the blonde's gaze now met with Sasuke's, the raven bodyguard kissed Naruto's forehead gently before he planted a chaste kiss onto the blonde's lips, smirking when Naruto idly tried to follow his retreating lips.

"I'll be back in an hour" and with that said Sasuke left, picking his keys up as he left.

Sasuke sighed as he got into his black bmw, starting the engine he decided he did really need to see Itachi, he had something to sort out with the older Uchiha.

Naruto continued to look at the front door lovingly, until he felt another's body press up against his back, Naruto jumped and spun around bracing himself on the front door he looked up into face coal black eyes

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Naruto belted.

"Naruto I wanted to make sure you were alright" Sai smiled deviously, "Uchiha's gone out"

"And?" Naruto scowled and tried to pass the other raven only to be stopped by a long pale arm.

"How about we go out for lunch"

"Sai no! I'm with Sasuke and anyway I'm not hungry" at that precise moment Naruto's stomach betrayed him and growled, loudly.

"I think you are" Sai smirked through his smile, "how about we get some ramen and ice cream afterwards"

"No!" Naruto protested, Naruto's stomach growled once more, just the thought of ramen and ice cream made him hungry…

"Come on Naruto you can trust me"

"What are you two doing out here?" Kiba asked as he came out of the lounge, followed by an ever passive Gaara.

Naruto smirked

"Sai's taking us to lunch"

"Sweet!" Kiba belted raising a fist into the air, "as long as he's paying I'm game"

Gaara gave an affirmative nod, Naruto's smirk widened when he saw the glare Sai was trying to give the other males.

* * *

"Little brother what brings you here?" 

"Got time?" Sasuke asked, although he tried he wasn't able to keep the anger out of his voice.

"For you" Itachi smirked as he stood to the side, ushering Sasuke into his home, "is Uzumaki doing well?"

"His house was burnt down" Sasuke trudged his way into the mansion, his eyes deliberately avoiding the elders gaze, as he made his way into the kitchen. "Itachi, I'm supposing Kakashi told you I choked…and that Naruto is now Orochimaru's prime target"

"Yes he may have said something like that" Itachi replied, his face and voice betraying nothing.

Sasuke growled, Itachi was going to drag this out and he knew it, it was bad enough he was sexually frustrated and a sadistic snake wanted to do god knows what with his Naruto but now his brother was going to bruise his pride as well…great.

"You've _dealt_ with his type before; I want to know what he's planning"

"How would I-"

"I'm not playing!" Sasuke spun on his heels, glaring at his older brother, "I want to know what he's planning to do and when he's going to do it and I want to know now…" Sasuke's eyes softened a little his gaze going from an unaffected Itachi's to the floor, "I won't let him hurt Naruto again"

"I understand you're upset, little brother" Itachi reassured, "but I truly don't know, Orochimaru is different from others I've dealt with, he's smart and cunning and by the looks of it his mind games are working on you, Sasuke"

Sasuke growled,

"You know him better then me, you think about what he wants to do with young Uzumaki" Itachi coldly stated, he turned around and left Sasuke to think on his own.

'_Think Uchiha'_ Sasuke yelled at himself, _'think god damnit!'_

Nothing…for all his intelligence he came up with nothing, there was nothing to come up with, bottom line Orochimaru wanted Naruto and Sasuke would die before he let him have him.

But there was still the question why he wanted him? What made Naruto so special that Orochimaru wanted him?

The Oscars is where he's going to strike and Sasuke just had to place all his faith into the plan he and the others had come up with…otherwise they'd be blood to pay.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Sai were all seated at a bar near to Sasuke apartment, they'd had their fill of ramen and ice cream, Naruto eating a record of 8 bowls of miso ramen and 2 triple cones of strawberry ice cream, Sai's plan had gone a little down hill when the other two males had tagged along, Gaara especially was a problem every now and then he'd give Sai a warning glare and refused to let Naruto be alone with the raven. 

But that didn't matter Sai was versatile and would eventually make Naruto his.

"What's dis called?" Naruto slurred picking up a small shot glass, his whole body was rocking back and worth, "I mean I know it's a shooting glass but why's it empty?"

Naruto pressed the glass directly in front of his eyes.

"you drank it idiot" Kiba yelled from beside the blonde, he wasn't far off being as drunk as Naruto

"I'm not an idiot…" Naruto whined, "I'm cleaverer then yuu 'iba"

Sai smirked deviously at the blonde beside him, it hadn't been his intention on getting Naruto drunk but how was he to know Naruto hadn't actually had a drink of alcohol in his whole life and to add to that was a lightweight.

"I think they've had enough" Gaara coldly stated, getting up from the bar stool seated next to the dog-lover

"noooooooo!" Naruto whined, "'suke not here, I wanna drink with 'suke"

"Gaara's right Naruto lets get you back"

Sai slung one of Naruto's arms over his shoulder while his hand held up the blonde by his waist, his hand a little lower then needed.

"You look like my 'Suke" Naruto slurred looking up at a still smiling Sai,

"Thank you Uzumaki"

"But your not my 'suke" Naruto pouted, "I want my 'suke"

Sai helped Naruto out of the bar followed by a sober Gaara and a staggering Kiba.

After struggling for about 20 minutes all 4 males got into the car and drove back to Sasuke's apartment, a further 10 minutes was spent getting the overly giggling Naruto out of the car and back into the house, Gaara had decided he'd help Kiba get into bed as the dog-lover seemed to be fascinated with anything that came into his view.

"Here we go Naruto" Sai placed a almost paralytic Naruto onto Sasuke's bed, kneeling he began taking off Naruto's shoes, "how was your day then Naruto? Enjoy yourself without Sasuke?"

"No" Naruto whined and pouted like a child.

"Really?" Sai looked up and Naruto fell backwards so he was sprawled out on top of the bed, Sai idly licked his lips, "do you want me to take you clothes off Naruto?"

"hmmm"

"If you say so" Sai's devious smile widened as he undid the buttons on Naruto's pants, after getting them out the way he went to unzip said pants, but stopped as he felt a cold metal press hard onto the side of his skull

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Sasuke growled, his eyes narrowed and hardened, "get away from him" he threatened and Sai complied exiting the room.

Sasuke glared at the ravens back as he left, replacing his gun back into his pants.

"'suke" Naruto sobbed, Sasuke attention snapped back to the blonde, to see Naruto was sat upright and crying, "I'm sorry"

"Naruto…"

Naruto pounced on Sasuke, the raven staggered backwards at the sudden weight and force but composed himself so both he and Naruto still stood upright, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's and grabbed onto the back of the raven's black shirt.

"I'm sorry" he sobbed, burring his face into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke lightly smiled, "its okay" he cooed "I'm not mad"

"You not?" Naruto looked up into Sasuke eyes, tears still forming in his bright azure eyes.

"No I'm not" Sasuke chuckled,

"Good" Naruto buried his head once again into the raven's chest,

Sasuke admired the blonde for a second before glaring at the door, there was going to be murder tonight…

No one touches Naruto, not now not ever, not Orochimaru and not Sai, Sasuke promised to protect him and he was going to do exactly that.

To be continued…

* * *

A/n I know, I know I'm mean for not telling you what the 'plan' is but I figured it'd be better to explain it while it's happening or while the preparation's are happening…that and I haven't figured out what the plan exactly is - -; sorry. 

hehe sasuke's sexually frustrated...

despite the fact this is a filler chapter i like it :) probably because Sasuke points a gun at Sai's head


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:talks in sleep: i own them yes i do...al of them...

Warning: yaoi.

A/n this is the shortest chapter i've uploaded - -; sorry...this will be considered another filler, this will be the last one...i was actually planning on finishing by 13 but my storyline changed and i'm enjoying this too much even though it's depriving me of sleep...i'm becoming an insomniac T-T...which may be good for you guys as i write instead of sleep :)

Thank you to all who review and are patient with me

* * *

**Guarded Chapter 13**

3 days to go…

Orochimaru walked back upstairs from his basement, closing the door he walked through his small untidy, unlit house, boxes littering the small hallway. Orochimaru smirked as he raked his long sharp fingernails across the wallpapered wall, dragging lines of the poorly decorated paper in between his fingernails.

"Ah" he hissed, "how this place brings back such good memories"

The pale, golden eyed man chuckled deep and dark. Getting into the small lounge room his smirk remained married to his, as he picked up a black snake from its glass tank.

"Precious doesn't it feel good to be back in this house again?" the long haired raven cooed into the snakes face, "Do you want to see him as much as I do?"

The snakes slithered across Orochimaru's fingers as its tail wrapped itself around his forearm, Orochimaru gave the snake a light kiss then replaced it back into its glass tank.

"Yes, he'll be our prize for such a long wait" an insane and evil smile crept onto the man's face, "for making us wait Minato your son will pay"

A dark and horrid laughter filled the house…

* * *

_A blonde haired blue eyed __man knelt down in front of his son. The young boy continued t cry and sob into clenched fists._

"_Don't be sad" the elder blonde cooed, placing protective but gentle hands onto the small boy's shoulders, "if you go to school, me and mommy will have a surprise for you when you get home"_

"_b- But" the small blonde boy sobbed, "but I w-wanna stay here, w-with mommy and you"_

"_W__e'll be here when you come home" the older blonde smiled down at his son, the small blonde continued to sob lowering his hands swollen cerulean eyes meeting the same cerulean eyes of his father, "I promise when you get back we'll celebrate your 5__th__ birthday together, all three of us, we'll have cake and presents and…"_

"_Ramen!" the young blonde belted, his sobs completely gone with the thought of his favourite food._

"_A__nd ramen now get going or the bus will leave without you" the elder blonde ruffled his young sons hair and pushed his back lightly when the young birthday boy turned around and began his way towards the front door._

"_Bye daddy! Bye mommy!" he boy exclaimed waving excitedly at his parents, before closing the front door behind him._

"_Minato?" a woman stood behind he knelt husband, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "he's exactly like you were at his age" she giggled_

_Minato continued to smile at the closed door, idly placing his hand on top of his wife's._

"_He'll be fine, come on" __Uzumaki Kushina giggled and patted her husbands nose with the wooden spoon she'd just been using to mix her sons birthday cakes batter with, leaving a small brown dot on Minato's nose "help me clean up the mess in the kitchen"_

_Later that evening…_

"_Get out of my house!!" Minato yelled, holding the tone of anger in his voice. He used his body to separate the intruder and his wife. Kushina rubbed her swollen cheek as her husband defended her._

"_Now, now Minato is that anyway to treat an old friend" the intruder hissed, in a snake like tone, "we wouldn't want to alarm the neighbourhood now would we? We wouldn't want to put your son in danger"_

"_What do you want with Naruto!?"_

"_Naruto, so that's his name, suits the boy he looks just like his father" Orochimaru glared at Kushina, "there's no traces of that whore in him, perfect"_

"_Stay away from my son!" Minato yelled defensively for his son, "you hear me don't you even touch him"_

_A dark chuckle escaped the pale man's throat as he looked at the two Uzumaki's._

"_You think I'd hurt him" the man began, "I don't want your son Minato I want you, but if you deprive me of my treat I guess __**Naruto**__ will have to take your place"_

"_You bastard!" Minato growled, he swung at the pale man__, Orochimaru easily dodged the angered blow and slashed the blonde across his cheek._

_Minato staggered backwards; now back in front of his dazed wife. Grasping his cheek, blood trickled down from the cut_

"_Now look what you made me do" Orochimaru stated apathetically, "I've ruined that beautiful face of yours"_

"_Stay away from my son" Minato's blue eyes hardened into a glare to emphasize his threat, "or I'll kill you, so help me-"_

_Orochimaru began chuckling once again, interrupting the furious blonde man._

"_O__h dear, you think you can stop me Uzumaki Minato, you can't even protect your family let alone yourself" Orochimaru smirked, "how pathetic"_

_Minato tried to make another hard punch connect to the man's face, but failed. Orochimaru retaliated the blow, connecting a hard, precise blow to the blonde's stomach winding him. The pale faced man knelt down and whispered into Minato's ear, loud enough so that Kushina could hear his words._

"_You've been dirtied by that bitch" Orochimaru hissed, "I have no further need for you"_

_**Bang!**_

_Minato let out a strained cry of pain, before limply falling to the ground in a loud thump. He laid there motionless in a growing pool of his own blood; Orochimaru stood smirking over the blonde's body, a smoking gun in hand._

"_It was a shame" Orochimaru made his way over to a now shaking Kushina, "he was quite unique"_

"_Stay away from me!" she screamed._

_Orochimaru's eyes hardened, lifting his arm up he pointed the barrel of his gun into Kushina's tearful face and with another loud bang, she like her husband fell limply to the floor._

"_Naruto" the pale man hissed, "you will be mine"

* * *

_

Orochimaru's chuckling quietened down and stopped. He took another look around the lounge before his gaze turned back to the hallway, the small hallway leading to the front door and stairs, switching on the light, the snakes golden eyes travelled down the wall and onto the wooden floor boards stained in red…

Two massive stains of red on oak floorboards.

* * *

"Sasukeeee!!!" the blonde actor yelled, storming down the stairs and into the lounge, where he found the stoic man passively reading a book, not even looking up to acknowledge Naruto's hard glare. 

"Hn"

"Don't Hn me!" Naruto yelled, catching the others attentions, all but Sasuke's that is, "bastard!"

Naruto threw a piece of clothing at the stoic man, landing on the raven's lap

"Bastard! On every" Naruto threw another piece of clothing at the still passive Sasuke's head "single!" and another, "pair!" and another, "of damn boxers I have!" Naruto dropped the pile of clothing onto Sasuke's once tidy floor.

Sasuke smirked dropping his book idly beside him. He picked off one of the pairs of underwear that had actually landed on his head, his eyes skimmed over the rim of Naruto's orange underwear, reading what was written on said item.

Property of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's smirk widened, _'serves him right being so god damn fuckable and being too cute and innocent so my damned **conscience** doesn't allow me to touch'_

To be continued….

* * *

a/n hehe had to add that last part...seriousness will take over this fanfic very soon so i have to get in my attempt at humour over and done with otherwise it'll rot my brain...yeah. 

i don't care whether or not Minato (4th hokage) is Naruto's real fathe or not he is in this :) hope you enjoyed..._**REVEIW!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how many stars i wish apon...

Warning: Yaoi

A/n i'm sorry this took a little bit longer then the rest --; i got sidetracked. but i hope you like it...

* * *

**Guarded Chapter 14:**

2 days to go…

Kiba walked along the streets just outside the area the blonde lived in, with him were numerous people dressed in dark blue uniform.

"Fucking Uchiha" the dog-lover growled, "can't fucking do this himself? nooo" Kiba rolled his eyes sarcastically, "fucking Uchiha's don't go on dog hunts. Fucking Uchiha's don't do the dirty work when Kiba's around"

Last night the Uchiha had gotten a disturbing phone call of off a hysterical Orochimaru, but before the phone line could even be properly traced the raven had lost control of his anger and had effectively thrown the phone against the wall, breaking it and their hopes of finding Orochimaru without much effort. Though Sasuke had dismissed the phone call as being a ruse, a trick to get him away from the blonde actor, Kiba and Gaara had though it was best to check it out just in case. Which is why the dog-lover was now cursing the overly protective raven and his foul temper, though Sasuke had cut of their phone call, the line was traced to the rural area Kiba was now in, along with the help of a dozen officers, who had offer to help with a little persuasion from the elder Uchiha and the help of the brunette's trusty dog, Akamaru.

Gaara didn't go along with the brunette because the impassive redhead had though it be best to protect both the raven from hurting himself and others and Sai from Sasuke.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Kiba moaned, he was certainly not enjoying this, "Uchiha you owe me one"

Loud barks came from up ahead of the cursing brunette; akamaru had trudged on ahead into the woods when a familiar scent had caught the white dog's sensitive nose.

"Come on!" Kiba yelled over his shoulder, "Akamaru's got a scent"

* * *

Naruto looked on wide eyed at the Uchiha's living room, the _once _immaculate room was now looking more like a hurricane had just gone through it. Everything was out of place, either it was broken or thrown half way across the room. And in the middle of the great mess that was once tidy, were three standing figures. 

Sasuke and Sai stood either side of a very pissed looking Gaara, the redhead looked to be separating the ravens, a red mark had found its way onto the redhead pale skin. Naruto gawked at Gaara for a second then turned his head to Sasuke, the raven's clothes were torn and numerous red marks like the one Gaara had were all over the pale raven's face, along with a fat lip and a trickle of blood escaping the raven's mouth but what was more shocking was what was in Sasuke's tightly gripped hand, pointing directly at Sai's face was Sasuke's black gun, Sai was the perfect reflection of Sasuke he hadn't fared any better then the raven, every inch of Sai's face was sore and throbbing, a small scrap went across the pale mans cheek fresh blood trickled from the open wound. Both the ravens looked to be completely impassive of the situation they had found themselves in, an hour that was all it took the boys to trash Sasuke's living room, end up being separated by Gaara and then point a gun at each other, Naruto was gone an hour to see Tsunade and carnage had reeked through the calm house.

"Huh?" was all Naruto could summon up as he titled his head slightly, hoping that at a different angel it wouldn't looked like Sasuke was about to murder Sai and Sai to him.

"Naruto?" Sai smiled at the blonde, a devious glint in his ear, "how was your evening?"

"Fine…?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow, how could Sai act so normal when having Sasuke point a gun at his head.

"Good" Sai dropped arm and gun to his side, and began calmly walking around the two bodyguards towards Naruto, but was stopped when hard metal harshly met the raven's temple.

"Go near him and I'll make sure that grin of yours is wiped clean of your face" every inch of Sasuke's tone held bitterness and malice towards the other raven who was supposed to be his co-worker, Naruto noticed that Sasuke eyes held the same emotions as well as a protective glint, why did Sasuke have to be protective of Naruto around Sai? Naruto did get it…

"And if I choose to ignore your threat?" Sai said in the same tone Sasuke held, although with a little more amusement.

"Then you'll find exactly how _far_ I can be pushed" Sasuke snarled.

"Uchiha" Gaara placed a firm comforting hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, "I think you and Uzumaki should go somewhere" Sasuke snarled once more towards the other raven, pushing his gun firmly against Sai's head he leant in to whisper harshly in his ear, before stalking off towards the oblivious blonde.

"Come on idiot" Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's hand hard yet comforting, Naruto chose to ignore the insult and the harsh tone Sasuke still held and complied following after the raven.

"I've known Uchiha for a while now" Gaara began, loosing all tone of voice, "there's something he has against you" Gaara glared at the smug raven, "and if there's something _he_ has against you, then there's something _I _haveagainst you" Gaara made sure to put an emphasise on 'he' and 'I' feeling he made his point the impassive redhead left the house after the two men.

Sai smiled deviously, the raven flipped up his cell and placed it by his ear…

* * *

Kiba stalked along his white dog, looking to his right the brunette glared at akamaru. It seemed that the dog hadn't found a familiar scent like the dog-lover had thought, instead the big white dog had found a hare and decided it would inform his master of his find. 

"A hare?" Kiba's eye twitched, he'd been up since the call and had been walking from 5 in the morning, what he really didn't need were meaningless side tracks. Akamaru looked up at his groaning master, and grinned up at Kiba as if it knew his master's depression and was trying to fix it.

A strong scent hit master and dog noses, Kiba's nose twitched a few times when an overwhelming smell hit his nostrils…it smelt like death?

Kiba gagged on the smell never had such an powerful stench hit the dog-lovers overly sensitive nose, the smell of a rotting corpse or corpses made him a little nauseous, but if there were bodies their had to be a crime scene and maybe a like to Orochimaru. Kiba gulped before he began a quick sprint towards the scent, akamaru by his side.

Kiba cringed, his stomach began constricting along with his lungs as he fought for breathe and fought to keep is lunch, that stench of blood and rotting bodies hit the dog-lovers scenes like a bulldozer, the stench was coming from the small house in front of the brunette, akamaru beside Kiba was growling and snarling at the small house. The stench of death overwhelmed him as he stepped closer and closer towards the house. By this time his team had caught up with him, the dog-lover could hear the groans of displeasure and the sound of a few people actually vomiting from the smell, Kiba understood their discomfort and even wanted to empty the contents of his stomach before turning tail and running away from whatever sight was in the house, if it was anything like the smell it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Kiba stopped abruptly at the houses main entrance, he waved over his shoulder for his team to follow him, and some went round to the other side so that if anyone was in the house they couldn't escape without being seen. Kiba took in a deep breathe which sounded more like a short choke of air as the dog-lover quickly regretted his nerve calming method.

Kiba cautiously opened the front door, simultaneously the back door was also opened a slight 'click' sound hit the dog-lovers ears, Kiba's eyes widened.

"Shit"

* * *

Naruto excitedly bounced beside Sasuke on the passenger's side of the Uchiha's car. 

"Where are we going?!" he beamed happily over to the stoic raven.

"Hn"

"Am I going to like it?" Naruto enquired with the same enthusiasm.

"Hn" was Sasuke stoic reply.

"Can we go to a theme park?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the raven, he was starting to get a little annoyed at Sasuke lack of a response.

"Hn"

"Bastard answer me!" Naruto crossed his arms and turned in his seat so he now faced forward, the blonde pouted, "a 'hn' isn't an answer"

"you'll like it I promise" Sasuke remained completely passive, which made Naruto even more anxious to where they were going, the blonde slouched in his seat so the seat belt came up to his chin.

"Stupid bastard"

"Look who's talking moron" Sasuke teased, there was something about his little blonde that he found irresistible when he was annoyed, although what Sasuke didn't need right now was his blonde looking the way he did…

Naruto really was too adorable for his own good, it took everything the Uchiha had, and at this point wasn't much, to stop himself from parking and taking Naruto right then and there. But what stopped the raven from doing this was not his cool composure or how much restraint he had but because it was Naruto, every time the raven looked at his blonde his heart beat hard and fast against his chest and Sasuke couldn't think what he would do if he did take Naruto, if he failed with his restraint, he couldn't think what he would do if Naruto couldn't look at him anymore.

"Bastard" Naruto mumbled almost mournfully, Sasuke caught the mournful tone of the blonde he eyed the blonde curiously.

"Naruto?"

"Is….is…it my…fault?" Naruto asked solemnly his eyes softening as the fell on his fidgeting hands, he spoke in an almost inaudible whisper, but Sasuke heard but although the raven heard he didn't quite get it…what was Naruto's fault?

"Naruto what's-"

The blonde cut Sasuke off, propping up in his seat the blonde turned towards Sasuke, "your wounds I forgot!" the blonde yelled in an ear splitting volume, "your still bleeding Sasuke!" Naruto continued pointing towards the Uchiha's face and still bleeding lip, "pull over" Naruto pouted

"What?"

"Pull over!" Naruto repeated

"Naruto we're almost there just wait" Sasuke's tone left no room fro argument his decision was final and it infuriated the blonde.

* * *

As soon as that 'click' noise hit the brunette's ears him and his team knew what was going to commence and in that spilt second Kiba was scent flying backwards, half from a quick reaction to get out of the way and half being forced by the explosion that they had just sent off. 

The house had been body trapped so that when someone had opened the door it set off a wire attached to a load of explosives, which had just gone off in front of the brunette. Kiba landed on his back a few meters away from the house, blood trickled down the brunette's forehead and from new grazes and cuts on his face, Kiba's eyes grew hazy for a moment as he looked to his side to see his motionless team mates lying on the freshly dug ground. Kiba grunted as he tried to twist his body to try and get to his feet, but his body disobeyed him, sharp pains shot through the dog-lovers spin and down his leg.

The burning building in front of the brunette became in and out of focused.

'_Kiba come in Kiba'_ a bored tone came out from the wireless radio the brunette carried with him, _'yo, come in' _Kiba grunted once more before the voice from the radio suddenly became white noise and Kiba blacked out.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stopped after what seemed like ages for the blonde actor, the raven got out of the car without a word, after getting out of the car Sasuke walked away leaving Naruto behind bewildered at what the raven was up to. Naruto sighed in defeat before getting out of the car and following in the direction Sasuke had left in. 

Naruto giggled to himself when he walked into an empty almost hidden park, the raven Naruto had followed sat nicely on a swing, gently swaying himself back and forth.

"Naruto come here" Naruto's eyed his raven boyfriend admirably, who would have thought that Sasuke could be as cute as this.

The blonde did as he was told and walked over to the raven and the swings, as he got in front of Sasuke, the raven pulled the blonde on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked cautiously, as Sasuke avoided his gaze.

"Spending quality time with you"

Naruto blushed at those words, Sasuke wanted to spend time with him. Something in Naruto's chest sped up to an unnatural rate, though that didn't bother Naruto, he had found out a while ago what being with the Uchiha did to him and strangely enough he liked it. Sasuke gave him a warm feeling that others didn't.

"Hn. Itachi used to take me here when I was younger" Sasuke stated coldly,

"I've never been to a park before" Naruto said cheerfully although he was a little pain stricken with his words as the sunk in.

"I thought as much" the raven bodyguard turned towards his blonde companion, crystal blue eyes meeting obsidian, "moron" Sasuke scoffed

Before Naruto could retort to the name Sasuke took the blondes lips effectively silencing him, Naruto melted into Sasuke's kiss, wrapping his arms around the older mans neck deepening their kiss.

Naruto looked through half lidded eyes at the raven and began pondering what it was that made Sasuke so strong, from the moment Naruto had met the raven Sasuke had had a cold demeanour and an anti social personality and even though he had melted away his icy exterior slightly he was still as unemotional as a rock, not counting the time that Naruto had seen the rage in Sasuke's eyes with Orochimaru or Itachi and recently Sai. Naruto hesitantly released the others lip, but remained close enough so his and Sasuke's breathes mingled.

"What is it about Orochimaru that makes you mad?" Naruto asked mournfully

"He's trying to take away something that's precious to me" Sasuke stated impassively

"Me?" Naruto whispered

"You" Sasuke reassured, a pale hand gently stroked the blonde's scarred cheek

"Sasuke…" Naruto tailed off, he didn't know how to put his next question, but being blunt had always worked before, "if he hurt me you'd be upset right?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow to this, but reframed from insulting the blonde when he saw how serious Naruto looked.

"Hn" Sasuke gave a short nod

Naruto gently smiled up at the Uchiha it gave Naruto a warm feeling, knowing that someone…someone as cold and segregated from the world as Sasuke was would be upset if he got hurt, it was also because this was _Sasuke _Naruto's Sasuke, which had said he would be upset. It helped ease the fear of being targeted slightly, not that it bothered the blonde a great deal, but it was slightly unnerving.

* * *

Gaara walked into Kakashi's office, the redhead had gotten a call about an hour after Sasuke and Naruto had left to join the grey haired man in his office for 'matters' that for now would remain unspoken to Sasuke. 

"What do you want?" Gaara asked impassively.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted, "Kiba's in the hospital" Kakashi stated seriousness taking over the grey haired mans tone and expression, "it seems Orochimaru is playing games with us, he rang up from a disserted house in the forest, once Kiba arrived at the house the smell of death hit his and Akamaru's noses, 3 are dead and four more badly injured"

Gaara gave a short nod to show he was still listening and fro Kakashi to continue.

"I've asked Sai to meet us here so we can go over the plan"

"Shouldn't Uchiha be here?"

"No" Kakashi's airily stated, "he has to work things out with Naruto, he's already on edge knowing this will snap his last nerve"

Gaara nodded once more in agreement, both men didn't have to wait long before Sai joined them, looking just as beat up as he did when Gaara had left him.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted, "Sasuke got to ya huh?" amusement was evident in the grey haired mans voice; he knew putting those two together was a good idea.

"You said you wanted to talk about the plan" Sai stated coldly, ignoring the grey haired mans question.

Kakashi smirked through his mask, yes he did need to talk about their plan of action but how could he pass up a chance to tease Sai, "so, what did you do to him?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing" Sai replied passively.

"That's not what I can see" Kakashi chuckled slightly, "did you try to get into Uzumaki's pants again?"

"Can we get on with what I came here to do?"

Kakashi chuckled again; Sai was almost as much fun to tease as Sasuke.

"Ok" Kakashi sighed, dropping all tones of amusement in his voice, "I have called in a few favours along with Gaara and Sasuke, you will be protecting Naruto…" Gaara nodded, "Kiba will be out of the picture for a while, his injuries aren't serious but they knocked the fight out of him, so I'm afraid he won't be able to protect Naruto on the day, he wouldn't be much help with a broken leg anyway" Kakashi sighed as he began rubbing his temples, although he knew it wasn't Kiba's fault he got injured it did cause a slight problem for them.

"Our plan will still go according to plan" Sai stated

"Yes, as Kiba was supposed to keep watch out back with Akamaru, that job will now pass down to you Sai" Sai sighed but nodded in agreement, "Gaara will accompany you, I doubt Akamaru will take kindly to someone he doesn't know" the raven looked over to the ever impassive Gaara, nodding then turned back towards Kakashi.

"Sasuke will be the one who will escort Naruto throughout the evening, as for my favours" Kakashi sat down, taking out a blueprint of the Kodak theatre and placing it in front of him, "I'll have bodyguards and officers in teams of four located, in the stands here, here and here" Kakashi pointed to the two places either side of the seats on the bottom row the one at the top, "I'll also have others patrolling their designated areas, and some to the side of the stage"

"If Orochimaru gets in all this will be pointless" Gaara coldly stated.

"that's why I've set up a team outside which I will personally lead" Kakashi smiled at the impassive redhead, "I'm sure even if he does get in, Sasuke will handle him"

"Like he handled him the last time" Sai scoffed.

"He won't touch Naruto, as long as I'm there" Sasuke snarled from the doorframe.

Sai curiously turned to look at the glaring raven, and glared in return.

"I want everyone armed" Sasuke coolly stated as he walked into the room, Naruto in tow.

"And if he somehow manages to get these weapons off of them?" Sai questioned

"That's why their in groups, he won't dare go confront four people head on" Sasuke stated as a matter of fact, "he'll be in and out in a matter of minutes, once he finds Naruto he'll get on with his business and leave he won't have time to confront others, because the chances of him getting caught are raised" Sasuke glared at the other raven, "but he won't get in, will he?" Sasuke threatened before turning towards Gaara, "keep an careful eye on him Sabaku"

Gaara nodded.

"I take it you didn't find him?" Naruto tilted his head slightly, he had witnessed the Uchiha's outburst with the phone and was curious to what had happened with the dog-lover.

"No he…was injured" Kakashi stated carefully, he knew this was going to enrage the stoic Uchiha and by the look in Sasuke's eyes he was right.

"Oh, really?"

"He's broken his leg and keeps going in and out of consciousness"

"Hn"

"As I was saying" Kakashi continued, sighing once more, "more teams will be scouting the area, some will be on the roofs equipped with…Uzumaki?" Kakashi smirked, Naruto looked at the grey haired man dumbly, Kakashi's eyes began travelling the smaller boys body curiously Naruto followed the grey haired mans eyes.

Naruto's blue eyes widened, causing both the Uchiha and Kakashi to smirk.

"You bastard!" Naruto exclaimed turning to look at the smug Uchiha, "I thought you said I looked alright!!" Naruto screamed as he began fondling with his un buttoned pants, Sasuke smirk grew at the embarrassed blush the blonde began sprouting. Naruto looked up from his pants buttons to glare at the raven, which failed miserably as Sasuke eyes began travelling down his body making his blush a darker shade of red.

"You look alright to me"

"Bastard stop that!"

"What?"

Naruto looked away and pouted, "Undressing me with your eyes…it's embarrassing"

Sasuke scoffed, before turning back to Kakashi in his usual serious impassive face.

"Is everything in check then?"

"Yeah" Kakashi stood from his seat, "apart from Kiba getting injured everything else is ready, we even have Choji handling the camera's and equipment" Sasuke nodded, Akamichi Choji was a available asset to their team, even though he wasn't a bodyguard officially he dealt a lot with their equipment, the brunette was a genius when it came down to technology, "we just awaiting Orochimaru's next move"

Sasuke glared just the name filled him with anger.

"His_ last_ move" Sasuke snarled.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

1 day to go…

Disclaimer: not mine, sad no?

Warning: yaoi

a/n yay I got my computer back, so I'm celebrating by updating my fic's…sorry for the long wait my bad.

* * *

**Guarded Chapter: 15**

1 day to go…

"Sasuke!!" Kakashi yelled, slamming open the Uchiha's apartment door, "Naruto!" Kakashi smirked, making his way up the stairs; Itachi sighed and followed the grey haired man up the stairs.

Kakashi stormed into Sasuke's room, which had been occupied by Naruto for the past week, Kakashi stood frozen at the foot of the Uchiha's bed. It wasn't long before Itachi joined the grey haired man by his side; both men exchanged confused looks before smirking.

"Yo" Kakashi stated airily, with a stifled snicker the grey haired man watched amusedly as two, not one, but two bodies shuffled under the sheets, "have fun last night?" Kakashi inquired, obviously amused.

"Fuck off Kakashi" Sasuke stated threateningly. Naruto eyes immediately shot open when he realised the voices he had assumed where in his head…were in the room. Jumping out from the covers, fully dressed, the small blonde actor ran into Sasuke's bathroom. The younger Uchiha grunted, when at the sudden lose of heat and cool breeze now ghosting over his pale skin, "what. The. fuck. Do you want Kakashi?!" Sasuke yelled bitterly, refusing to open his eyes to meet with the amused ones that he was certain Kakashi wore.

"We've come across some new information, regarding Naruto" Kakashi stated carefully, he could clearly see Sasuke hand tightening around the gun he'd hidden under the pillow.

"Humour me"

"Seems Uzumaki's parents were murdered when he was young" Kakashi stated still in his cautious tone, "by…Orochimaru"

"I already _knew_ that" Sasuke stated, a lot calmer then he had been moments ago, "but Naruto doesn't I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him"

Kakashi nodded in agreement, the raven haired bodyguard, groggily removed the rest of the sheet, before getting up and following Naruto into the bathroom.

"Bastard get out!!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi smirked as objects flew out of the open bathroom door followed by a pouting blonde, who was forcibly shoving Sasuke out of the room. Sasuke scoffed as he looked down at his little blonde actor, Naruto mouthed the word 'bastard' and slammed the door in the stoic man's face.

"Not getting any Sasuke?" Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke glared at the unaffected man, though it did nothing to calm down his slightly aggravated state. The raven haired bodyguard growled and stormed out of the rooming, shoving past both Kakashi and Itachi. Sasuke needed something to hit…or someone.

"He's still not a morning person" Kakashi joked, taking out his little orange book the grey haired male followed Sasuke down the stairs. Itachi stayed in the bedroom, he wanted to ask Naruto a couple of questions about Sasuke.

"You never answered my question" Kakashi chirped as he followed Sasuke around the kitchen.

"Fuck off Kakashi"

"I'll take that as a yes" the grey haired male smiled behind his mask, riling up Sasuke was just what his day needed.

"Fuck off" the raven swore aloud, slamming the kitchen door open and heading towards the living room, Kakashi following suit, "where the fuck is Sai?" the Uchiha growled seating himself opposite the impassive redhead.

"He went out" Gaara stated blandly

"Where?" Sasuke asked threateningly.

"He didn't say"

"Hn" Sasuke glared.

"Yo bitches I'm back!!" Kiba yelled, slamming open the door to the Uchiha's apartment. Limping in on crutches he gave his friends a canine like grin,

"Why aren't you in hospital?"

"There weren't enough hot nurses to keep me occupied" the dog-lover joked.

"Get your arse back to the hospital before I _drag_ you there Inuzuka"

Sasuke glared and slowly made his way towards his friend each step he took towards the dog-lover, Kiba took 3 limping steps backwards. He smirked maliciously as Kiba suddenly found himself unable to move back any further.

"Shit man…I, I'm injured…Sasuke? Dude are you really that cruel to kick a man while he's down?" the dog-lover grimaced as Sasuke's stride didn't falter towards him. "fuck man I'm injured!!"

The raven haired bodyguard slammed both his fist into the wall either side of Kiba's head. Getting right into the dog-lover's face, so their faces where only centimetres apart, Sasuke's smirk faltered before being replaced by an equally malicious grin. This scared the dog-lover more.

"So we're agreed?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow, what was he on about? "you injured" emphasising his point by nudging his head towards Kiba's broken leg, "therefore you should go back to hospital. Correct?"

"What?"

The raven smirk replaced his grin. Grabbing a hold of Kiba's shirt collar he began dragging the dog-lover out the door. Kiba dropped his crutches at the sudden force Sasuke put into dragging him out of the door.

"Stop selectively listening to what I say! Damn it Sasuke!!"

"Hn. And I thought Naruto was a moron"

* * *

Naruto rolled over onto his other side dreamingly he began staring once more at the pillow beside his own. Sasuke had yet to return home. Sai was still out. In short Naruto was bored and although he had decided on something very important – which had taken up most of his day – he kind of missed everyone.

Ha had figured out that today might be his last day with everyone. Tomorrow was the Oscars, the day he would be targeted by someone even Sasuke feared, he was certain everyone would do what they had set out to do which was to protect him even at the cost of their own lives. He felt lonely. After tomorrow Gaara would be gone along with Kiba, Kakashi and Sai. Would Sasuke leave too?

"No…he'd never leave me" Naruto whispered as to reassure himself burying his face into the sheet's. The blonde began taking in deeper breathes, savouring the smell of Sasuke that seemed to linger on the bed sheets. He'd never get tired of that smell.

Tomorrow…tomorrow was the day everyone had planned out to a tea. Tomorrow was the day Orochimaru was going to appear and supposedly carry out his threat. Tomorrow was the mark of a new life for the blonde actor. Naruto decided that tonight would be the beginning of a life he'd always dreamed of, a life with Sasuke and tonight marked the beginning of that. As tomorrow was the mark of an ending. He would no longer be an actor playing parts learning line's being in constant spotlight would end with tomorrow's sun.

The sound of the bedroom door click shut snapped Naruto out of his musing. Sitting up he quietly watched as Sasuke undressed himself in the dark.

"I'd thought you'd be asleep by now" the raven stated quaintly.

"Can't sleep" Naruto whispered. It was true he couldn't sleep, he was too anxious for Sasuke to return to be able to even sit still.

"Hn" Naruto's small smile grew into a flawless grin as he continued to watch his raven lover take off the gun holsters that draped his side's off.

"Tomorrow's the big day-"

"I don't want to talk about it" Sasuke cut in, the blonde's smile faltered. Naruto looked on at Sasuke's scared back, contemplating what was suddenly wrong with the raven. And then it hit…

"You're scared about what going to happen aren't you?" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Hn. Are your not?"

"Not a chance!!" Naruto bellowed, Sasuke smirked and turned towards the smaller blonde male. The blonde looked taken aback as he made his way towards the bed.

"You don't fool me Uzumaki, you're just as afraid as I am" ouch, that hurt his pride. But seeing the cut pout on the other's face was worth a few shots to his ego.

"So you admit you're scared?" Naruto teased

"You're not denying it either moron"

"You're just avoiding the question"

"It seems you are to"

"Shut up!" Naruto glared and pouted. The raven scoffed as he got onto the bed and crawled his way towards his blonde, "what are you-"

Sasuke cut him off before he could finish, the only way he knew how. By pressing his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke crawled further up the bed, causing Naruto to slowly fall backwards, until Sasuke was now flush on top of him.

Naruto wrapped his fingers into dark lock's yanking and pulling at clumps of raven hair to gain more contact with the other. Sasuke was all to willing to comply with his lovers demands for contact, both stayed like they were for a few more minutes until the blonde began squirming underneath him informing Sasuke he needed air. Reluctantly he complied to his lover's needs, punishing him by latching onto his tanned neck.

"sa-Sasuke?" obsidian eyes locked with azure ones. Naruto's face turned bright pink, damn it why did Sasuke have to look at him?! Like this wasn't embarrassing enough. Breaking the eye contact he began stuttering once more, "i…em we…could…eh" why was this so difficult? It wasn't this hard to ask Itachi how to go about this, so why did Sasuke's presence make him stutter like a love sick buffoon.

Sasuke nodded nonchalantly, as if he knew what Naruto was trying to say but couldn't find the words to say it.

"I want to too" Sasuke's lips found Naruto's once more this time more passionately then the last.

Naruto's mind clouded up as Sasuke pressed down further into him. It had taken most of the day and a few paracetamol but he had figured out something very important…

Tonight was the night he was going to give himself to Sasuke. Marking a change in both their lives.

* * *

A short haired raven walked through the busy streets. He ignored all advances made to him by punters selling crack and prostitutes trying to sell him their trade. He had neither use for nor interest in either of them. He was on a mission of sorts; there was someone he had to see.

Turning the corner the raven walked down a disserted alleyway. Looking at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, the raven noted he was already late for his 'meeting'

He managed to suppress a short shiver as he felt the man he'd gone to see, eye's fall on him.

"Sai" the man behind the raven hissed, "is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, they don't suspect a thing" Sai smirked, tomorrow he'd get Naruto and no one suspected a thing!

to be continued...

A/n this is shit i know i'm sorry T-T


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: ask me go ahead ask me if Naruto's mine and I'll proudly say…no T-T

Warning: as always Yaoi.

A/n: I know my spelling sucks this whole fic is a spelling mistake that's how bad it is --; but I'm going to (eventually) revise my chapters and hopefully make it slightly better so bare with me --;

* * *

**Guarded: chapter 16**

Naruto looked out the tinted limo window, absentmindedly watching the blur of people and buildings. His limo slowed and stopped at traffic light's, the blonde watched contently as a woman dropped her bag of shopping and her little dog began nibbling at the unopened box of dog treats.

Sighing he turned and stared at the tinted glass window that separated the passenger's seat from the drivers. Naruto had always hated those things it wasn't much fun sitting on your own in a big secluded limousine, with no one around to talk apart from someone behind a glass shield. Sighing once more the blonde slumped to the side and rested his head on the leather seat beside his own.

'_Why isn't Sasuke riding with me?' _Naruto thought meekly, closing his eyes the morning event's played through his mind.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto watched as the raven briskly walked from the hallway, back to check up on him and back out again.

"Sasuke?!" he tried again, agitation rising with his tone.

"Sasuke!!" he all but bellowed, why was he being ignored? Was it so hard for his boyfriend to pay him the tiniest bit of recognition! "Bastard!!" the blonde yelled furiously.

Sasuke stopped in mid stride, and stared blankly at his blonde. Naruto suddenly felt very self conscious, why did Sasuke have to look so serious?

Okay so a creepy, mentally ill, homicidal bastard was after him, and it was Sasuke's job to protect him with his life. But that didn't mean he had to look so…menacing. Sasuke's eyes seemed darker then they usually were, like he was trying to hide something, suddenly Naruto forgot what he was going to ask.

"What?" the raven asked nonchalantly.

"I forgot" he laughed sheepishly and began rubbing the back of his head. After Sasuke left the room for the hundredth time that morning, the blonde let out a soft sigh and hunched his shoulders.

It was an hour or so, Naruto really couldn't concentrate on the time, before Sasuke had spoken to him again. Although he seemed…distracted when he spoke to him. Sasuke announced they were going to met Gaara and Kakashi at the Kodak theatre in Los angelus.

Naruto chanced glances at his raven haired boyfriend, though Sasuke hadn't seem to notice he was even there! It wasn't like he was nervous or anything Uzumaki Naruto was never nervous! It was just he needed the comfort only Sasuke could bring him, and at this moment when he needed it the most the raven wouldn't even acknowledge him. Naruto knew it wasn't his fault, everything ridded on his shoulders but did he not think that Naruto needed him as a _boyfriend_ not as a bodyguard!

"When we get there you'll stay with Gaara and _Sai_" Naruto noted the malice in Sasuke's over wise impassive tone when he had uttered the other raven's name, "and I'll go off with Kakashi. We'll be making plans and making sure the preparations are all set out for you, Uzumaki"

Uzumaki? Had Sasuke just referred to him as Uzumaki? Who did the bastard think he was?! Naruto wasn't just some of shot client of his he wasn't just one of his one night stands! Damn it the blonde had never been so infuriated in his life.

"What the fuck is your problem bastard!" he yelled without really thinking about what he was going to say next. "What the fuck!...you intolerable, stuck up, egotistical!...ungrateful bastard!" the blonde breathed heavily, trying to calm his rampant thoughts. The blonde looked at Sasuke then out the passenger side window "insatiable ass" he added, pouting.

The raven haired bodyguard scoffed, causing Naruto head to shot towards his direction.

"I'm insatiable?" he mocked, "As I recall moron, I wasn't the one screaming for more. Or the one who pounced on me afterwards asking to do_ it_ again" Sasuke thought for a second, "…or the one-"

"Alright!" the blonde yelled, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks, "I get it…but you're still a fucking asshole!!" Naruto pouted and turned to look out the window once again, allowing a more comfortable silence fall onto the atmosphere as he watched the blurs of grey buildings speed pass him.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the Kodak theatre entrance, the preparations for the Oscars already set out to perfection. The long red carpet was immaculate laid out in front of them along with the giant gold plated statue standing proudly outside the entrance. The blonde looked around in something akin to awe, he'd never been to the Oscars before, truthfully he'd never been to any of the big celebrity award ceremonies or even premiers. He hated them they were always filled to the brim with fake stars and reporters pretending they knew every single aspect of your life and faked smiles of interest as you recalled your day.

He didn't even know why he was going to the Oscars this year, it made sense to the blonde that there was less risk of Orochimaru getting to him if he didn't go, wasn't there? So why was he going? Not for the award, certainly not to be the target of some deranged snake, so why? Naruto hadn't really thought about it, it was just something that he found himself dragged into.

"Penny for them"

"Huh?" the blonde looked up dumbly, blushing when Sasuke looked down at him smiling and with admiration beaming from his eyes. It was the first time since this morning he looked so at ease and serine, Naruto couldn't stop himself from smiling up at him. "I was just thinking ya know, why am I here?"

"At the theatre?"

"yeah doesn't it make sense that if I don' go to the Oscars that I would be safer?"

"I guess so" Sasuke stated nonchalantly, looking away from the blonde, "either way I doubt Orochimaru would give up so easily if you didn't show"

"But you could protect me a lot better in a confined space" Naruto stated, placing both his hands behind his head as they walked up the carpeted stairs.

"But there's more risk in a confined space" Sasuke stated his far off emotionless expression back on his features, "he could easily blow up my apartment block with ease, he wouldn't be able to do that here. There's a far greater risk involved."

Well that was understandable, why hadn't he thought of that?

* * *

After they had met up with Kakashi, Sai and Gaara, Sasuke and Kakashi departed, the raven not so much as giving him a short good-bye. He almost seemed like the same Sasuke he had been when they had first met, with Sasuke not talking and cold towards him.

Naruto idly walked around the theatre with Gaara staying close to his side and casually glaring at Sai.

Naruto stifled a yawn as he watched all the caterers, men and woman in business suits run around. Everyone seemed to be working very hard, making sure every last detail was perfect and every thing was in working order. Naruto inwardly wondered if Sasuke and Kakashi were working this hard.

He had noticed a few people he had seen in Kakashi's building once or twice, a girl with short dark almost purple hair and pale eyes, who kept blushing every time she looked at him and another girl with brunette hair tied up neatly into two buns either side of her head.

"Moron" Naruto jumped and awkwardly laughed as he stared into serious obsidian eyes, "your manager is shouting in my ear, she wants you to met her outside so she can take you to the hotel and get you sorted"

"Shouting in your ear?" the blonde repeated, looking around perplexed. Where? He couldn't see Tsunade anywhere.

Shaking his head Sasuke pointed to his ear piece, and Naruto blushed. How could he have been so stupid? With a slight strained smile the raven leant down and kissed Naruto's forehead gently before nodding at Gaara and heading off in the opposite direction.

"Uzumaki?" the fiery redhead snapped Naruto out of his half daze, gesturing for them to leave.

Naruto followed Gaara out of the building, feeling slightly annoyed that Sasuke hadn't done it, but his tirade didn't last long.

"How have you been brat?" Jiraiya laughed, patting Naruto on his head, the blonde pouted and swatted away the white haired mans hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto?" Tsunade asked seriously, Naruto noticed she had a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Old hag you've been drinking!!"

"Oh come on brat, she needed to lighten up" Jiraiya beamed, a pink tint on his cheeks now becoming visible. "So how's the bodyguard in bed?" Jiraiya asked almost innocently.

Naruto blushed, "h-how d-d-did you…?"

"You've got the sex glow!" Jiraiya bellowed as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Naruto's blush darkened when a spark of interest sparkled in the well endowed woman's eyes; he pushed his way pass, the two in front of him.

"Come on brat you can tell us!" Tsunade yelled, following the blonde.

After reaching the hotel, the blonde got changed into his best formal wear. And after arguing over half an hour with Jiraiya, when the white haired perverted writer tried to slip some condoms into the blonde's pocket, ending with both males getting hefty bumps on their heads from a slightly drunk Tsunade. Naruto left the hotel, and got into his awaiting limo, with slightly more anticipation then he'd expected he's have.

* * *

Naruto dazedly opened his eyes, still heavy with sleep. He hadn't even noticed, he'd fallen asleep rubbing his eyes he sighed and looked out the tinted limo window. He was here, this was it.

Naruto gulped, and took a step out of the limo as his chauffer opened his door. Immediately he was blinded by flashing lights and high pitched screams. Putting on his best smile he gracefully got fully out of the limo and waved absentmindedly at the crowd.

Naruto eyes lit up as he skimmed through the crowd and finally spotted Sasuke, looking pristine and professional. Giving the raven a fond smile he began his walk towards the entrance.

Finally this was it…

To be continued…

* * *

a/n well wasn't that just plain awful…T-T


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto, his arse belongs to Sasuke. Sadly no one belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi

A/n cough-review-cough. I've written the ending!! Too bad I haven't actually written the other chapters --;

* * *

**Guarded chapter 17:**

Naruto waved enthusiastically at the crowd, he was almost glowing under the lights and flashes of the cameras. he began walking steadily and confidently down the red carpet, enthusiastically answering all the reporters and journalists question occasionally signing autographs before being ushered back down the red carpet.

The blonde sighed contently he'd lost sight of Sasuke through all the hustle. Looking around the entrance of the Kodak theatre he tried once more to spot the raven, it shouldn't be very hard, should it? It wasn't like Sasuke fitted in with the crowd, and his height made him stand out more so then others.

"Moron, your blocking the corridor" Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around the slender waist of his blonde, lover, pulling him closer to his own.

Naruto grasped tighter onto Sasuke's hands, this was the most attention he'd given to him all day and he wasn't going to spoil it for anything.

"Sasuke" Kakashi's tone mocked shock as he approached the two males, Itachi in toe. "Stress relief is a good thing, but please don't do it in an open corridor"

"Kakashi" the raven growled out, unconsciously tightening his grip around the blonde's waist.

"You told him!!" Naruto screeched, causing Sasuke to wince slightly. Why did he choose someone with a big mouth?

"No I didn't. He has perverted senses" Naruto looked at the grey haired male and Kakashi nodded smugly. Reluctantly Sasuke let go of his blonde lover and backed away slightly.

"Is everything ready?" he asked coldly.

"Everything's going fine" Kakashi reassured though he could see still Sasuke was tense and he really couldn't blame him. If someone he loved was targeted he reckoned he'd be. Nodding Sasuke turned towards Naruto, the blonde met his eye.

"I'm going to go check up on Gaara. _Stay_ with Kakashi"

"Yeah, yeah bastard I know" the blonde waved his hand about dismissively. He didn't need to be told, did Sasuke think he was 5 years old?

"I mean it!" he demanded before stalking off in the opposite direction. Not being able to stop himself the blonde stuck his tongue out after Sasuke, in a childish manner.

Kakashi lightly chuckled and made his way over to the blonde's side, linking both their arms. Naruto looked the grey haired bodyguard up and down…something was missing?

"Where's your book?" he asked curiously, noticing the little orange book was not on his person.

"Sasuke took it off of me" he sulked.

"Shall we?" Itachi asked nodding towards the theatre stage.

As Naruto made his way towards the lit up theatre hall, Kakashi still linked to his arm, a small fluttering sensation appeared in his stomach. He looked around curiously, he'd seen all the plans drawn up on paper and had seen most of the preparations while he was there earlier in the day. But he hadn't imagined it would be this…cool!

Everywhere he looked were people, woman and men, smartly dressed in gowns and suits. Spot lights were beaming above the second floor and cameramen were rushing around in front of the stage and around the audience.

Naruto immediately spotted the two female bodyguards he'd spotted earlier. The girl with short dark purple hair, wasn't blushing at all she looked very professional and Sasuke-like. In fact everyone looked a bit like Sasuke, they all wore the same calm expressions and they were all wearing the same suit as he was. Some were talking into their walkie talkies while others were listening intently on their headsets.

Naruto looked around more, and just like Kakashi had planned there were bodyguards everywhere! Some were standing next to the camera crew and others behind stage they were up in the booths and others mixing in with the crowd. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed, he knew a lot of effort was being put into their plan, but he didn't think there were going to be this many people. What if Orochimaru decided to just blow the whole building up? Because of him thousands of people would die, and even if he didn't blow the building up what if he managed to get pass all the guards and aim for him? Then what? Sasuke would…Naruto swallowed hard he didn't want to think about what Sasuke would do.

Naruto began to silently wish none of this was happening, he was wishing that he could go back and decided not to become an actor and live a normal life, with friends and family and no death threats. He silently wished he wasn't on his own, it seemed stupid even to him, he was in a room with thousands of important celebrities and beside him was Kakashi and Itachi, but he felt alone…

* * *

Sasuke scowl darkened as he exited the Kodak theatre and locked eyes with Sai. Something was niggling him about the raven, he'd never been alright in his books from day one, but something didn't seem right. Kakashi had blandly pointed out earlier that it was jealousy, but what did he have to be jealous about? _He_ had Naruto. It was him that Naruto loved and not some penis obsessed bastard.

Shooting the raven a death glare, he approached the two bodyguards and akamaru who jumped at the sight of the raven.

"Everything alright?" he asked, not bothering to hide the fierceness he had in his tone.

"Yeah" Sai smiled at the other raven. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled audibly.

"we've got everything covered" Gaara stated monotonously and folded his arms over his chest, while still holding onto Akamaru's lead with a little more force then necessary.

Sasuke glanced down at the bouncing dog, before kneeling and stroking it fondly.

"How's Naruto?" Sai asked.

"He's fine" he stated as nonchalantly as possible.

"And the plans?" he enquired and smirked as he saw Sasuke's slightly agitated look.

"Hn"

"Sasuke I think you should see this" Tenten announced through his ear piece, standing up and brushing himself off Sasuke glanced once more at Gaara then glared at Sai, who simply smiled at him in return.

"I'll be there in a minute" he replied, as he turned on his heel and made his way back through the theatre.

"What's up?" he asked, as he quickened his stride.

"I think you should see this for yourself" she giggled.

"Hn"

As Sasuke got back into the main hall, he approached a slightly giggling Tenten. The brunette giggled at him and pointed in the direction see was looking at. Sasuke followed her gaze, his eye twitching as he spotted Naruto.

"Is he always that hyper?" she stated trying to stop herself from laughing and failing miserably.

Sasuke's eye twitched again, god what did the moron think he was doing!?

In the middle of the room was Naruto bouncing on the balls of his feet and cheering god know what at the stage, next to him stood a very giggly Kakashi and Itachi who looked as though he was laughing as well! Well that was just great, all this work and he goes and fucking makes himself the fucking centre of attention. Everyone's eyes were on the blonde actor, even the fucking camera was planted on him!

"Sh-shouldn't y-you…you go and g-get him" Hinata stuttered beside him.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke grabbed onto the blonde's collar and began dragging a squirming Naruto towards the back.

"Bastard what do you – let go of me!!" Naruto yelled and tried to squirm out of his jacket.

"You moron!" Sasuke yelled through gritted teeth. "No wonder Tsunade doesn't allow you to go to these things, you fucking idiot!"

"Okay" the actress on the stage cleared her throat as everyone's heads turned back towards her, "shall we get on with the nominees"

"Sasuke" Itachi tried to calm the raging raven down, pushed Naruto down into a random chair at the back and seethed angrily in the blonde's face. "Little brother you need to calm down"

"How can I calm down! When this little moron's around!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled indigently, "don't all me that bastard! I'm not a fucking moron!"

"Then don't act like one Naruto!"

"I was overwhelmed and okay I got a little carried away" Naruto pouted and put on his best puppy dog face, Sasuke inwardly scolded himself as he felt his rage tick away. He sighed and bowed his head in exhaustion.

"You little moron" he breathed.

Sasuke snapped around when someone taped his shoulder, the raven glared down at the pink haired actress he had met while Naruto was filming. Sakura looked up at him then at the blonde, who smiled sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto? Why do you still have a bodyguard?"

"It's a long story Sakura" he laughed a little nervously

"But wasn't he only supposed to baby-sit you during the filming process?"

"Hey!" the blonde yelled, immediately regretting it when a couple of eyes turned to look at him.

Sasuke's eye twitched, he'd be lucky if he lasted the night without either killing Naruto himself or going insane. Both sounded the most likely.

* * *

Gaara eyes the shadowy figure suspiciously, his hand tightening on the gun in his pocket and on Akamaru's lead, as the big white dog began barking and growling at the ever growing figure. The fiery redhead could only make out the shape of the male as it was too dark to see even his own hand in front of his face.

A menacing laughter emitted from the approaching figure and Gaara glared, he knew that laughter but couldn't put his finger on it. Realisation quickly dawned on the Sabaku and he quickly took his gun out of his pocket and aimed it at the moving figure"

"Sasuke-" Gaara's voice was suddenly caught in his throat, he looked to the side to see a still smiling Sai then down to his arm now gushing with red liquid. Gaara glared back up at the raven, Sai smile didn't falter as he raised his gun once more and pulled the trigger back.

Gaara fell on his back with a loud 'thump' blood flooded out of his arm and out of the bullet wound on his collar bone. The Sabaku looked to the side to see Sai injecting akamaru with something before the dog fell limply against his body. Gaara's breathing started to become erratic as the pain numbed and his eyes blurred in and out of focus.

"Where is he?" the male hissed.

"He should be heading into the room near the entrance to the left. Sasuke's going to be with him" Sai deadpanned.

"Good"

Gaara looked from Sai to the other male.

"Orochimaru" he stated breathlessly and blacked out.

Sai kneeled down beside the redhead, Orochimaru looked at Gaara and smirked, before entering the building, leaving the raven with him.

* * *

Sasuke grunted and grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him away from the pink haired actress, reaching the room that was specially prepped for the blonde haired actor. Sasuke slammed the door open and push him inside, before slamming the door closed again and pushed the smaller male up against the wall. Pressing himself tightly against the other he leant down and clasped his dry lips over the others pouting ones.

He knew his priority was protecting Naruto, but he was so frustrated he needed the blonde Naruto was the only one who could calm him down.

Naruto's lips were so firmly pressed against the others, in a passionate bid for more contact, that he didn't really know where his lip's ended and where Sasuke's began. The raven's tongue trailed along every nook and cranny of his mouth he was so engulfed in the other, his taste, his smell, the way his hands travelled down his spine causing a long trail of goose bumps. Naruto briefly wondered if he was trying to spill every secret, every emotion into him in a single kiss.

Slowly he parted away from the other, but stayed close enough so their heavy breathes mingled, and their lips gently brushed against one another's as they struggled for calm their lustful breathes. It was perfect everything was perfect it almost seemed like a romantic scene in a play. Except the flood of emotion's were real, Sasuke was real. Sasuke was real and in front of him, nothing had seemed so serene in all of his life.

And then it stopped.

Naruto's breathe hitched. The air had suddenly become very thick and heavy, the buzz of voices and the simple sound of Sasuke's uneasy breathing stopped. Everything seemed to slow down, Naruto stayed wide eyed as a trail of thick blood glided gracefully down the Uchiha's forehead and over his thick black eyelashes. His body felt rigid and as cold as the grave, his lusty breathing becoming harsh intakes of air. Sasuke's eyes glistened in the light before rolling into the back of his head. And then it all sped up again, the blonde continued to stare forward, as a loud thump interrupted the silence and snapped him out of his slight daze.

Naruto looked down franticly, his eyes began feeling hot with tears as he looked at Sasuke lying helplessly on the ground, blood trickling down his brow and coating his dark locks. Reluctantly Naruto took his eyes off of his raven haired lover and stared disbelievingly into smirking golden eyes.

Before he even knew what was happening, Orochimaru grabbed his neck tightly squeezing and holding him still, while his other hand holding a bloodied pipe and a small cloth pressed up against the blonde's nose and mouth. The blonde's eyes began to blur in and out of focus, his mind raged with rampant illegible thoughts. Glancing down, Naruto's hot tears spilled over and softly glided down his cheeks.

"And the winner for best actor is…" a woman's shrill voice echoed out of the speaker and through the blonde's, spinning head. "Naruto Uzumaki!!" the loud roar of applause beckoned through the silent room.

Sasuke's motionless body was the last thing he saw before his mind clouded over and shut down.

To be continued…

* * *

A/n reviews would be loved. and to anyone whos actually been in the kodak theatre, keep in mind i haven't and i don't watch the oscars either so if i got anything wrong i apologize.


	18. Chapter 18

disclaimer: dont own naruto.

warning: yaoi

a/n: fell free to throw things at me --'

* * *

**Guarded chapter 18:**

It was an old house, buried away from civilisation, from curious eyes and rowdy teenagers. The house itself was in good condition, it was a simple two story building, 3 bedrooms a kitchen and a basement. The windows had long since been bordered up along with the door. Teenagers had tried to sully the house but had clearly been scared off long before they had finished their 'work'. The house held no life, life and no chance of life, creatures didn't dare to venture towards the it, vegetation hadn't grown in its gardens from what looked like centuries. The trees and undergrowth seemed to avoid the house like the bubonic plague growing at a metre radius around it.

It was perfect.

The house had history. History that scared all those who dared to go into the woods, no one had lived there for a while but scared children and teenagers had sworn they'd heard deathly screams admitting from the house, some saying they had heard a small child scream in pain, others saying they heard gunshots.

That's what made it so perfect to him. Its history was his history. It was a perfect place to hide as everyone was so afraid of going near it. No one would think he'd be here.

He'd gone against fleeing to his 'other' home, knowing that he'd been seen there by neighbours and police alike, he didn't want t risk being caught not after waiting so long to have him. So he'd opted for this house, the house of a murderer. It seemed fitting.

Although he would have liked to go back to the other house, to torment the boy further by bringing him back into his old home, the home he'd left long ago, the home he'd been born in and had grown up in along side his loving parent's, the house they died in.

It aroused him, the thought of tormenting the blonde with his memories. He knew he'd somehow, some time along the line his mind had confined the memories, he'd almost altogether forgotten about. But he had to make do with plan b.

His heart grew heavy as he entered the living room of the house, the memories it held overwhelming him. He smiled. All the hate, the guilt, the_ death _the room held enticed him.

The floorboards creaked behind him, announcing the other entering the room. He turned around and smirked at the sight of the raven haired male, gasping for breath as he covered his mouth trying in vain to hold down his lunch. He chuckled.

"Too much for you Sai?" he asked, his voice carrying through the empty house.

"Why are we here Orochimaru?" the other asked, his voice portraying his disgust. The older male smiled evilly.

"This was my home, don't you like it. Pretty isn't it, very…_intoxicating_" the raven flinched at the other's face splitting smile.

He knew Orochimaru was… to put it lightly mad. But this, staying in _this _house was beyond madness. He'd always thought of the male as a genius, eccentric but a genius no less. That was probably the only reason he approached him in the first place and went along with his plans. But truthfully the only reason he'd gone along with this specific plan, his betrayal and did what was justifiably a life sentence – especially if Gaara died – was because of one thing and one thing alone. Or should he say on _person._

He wanted Naruto.

No, not want, needed the blonde.

"It's the perfect place to get acquainted with our little visitor. He will learn to love it here." He crackled, "he'd have to, because he's not leaving right Sai?" he approached the other male placing a tight firm hand underneath his chin. Sai fought back the urge to flinch away from the other, allowing the cold males hands to travel over his pale flesh.

"Yes" he said indifferently, displaying no emotion. Like he had been taught to over the years.

…

Blood…

That's all he could smell, blood. The blonde unconsciously turned his head away from the smell that invaded his senses only to meet with the same smell.

Everywhere…blood.

He wiggled in the stiff seat, his mind slowly sinking back into consciousness, though he fought it. He didn't want to wake up, not yet. Sleep was too tempting to give up.

He smiled trying to nuzzle into the warm feeling of body heat that had disappeared. But came up empty handed, he couldn't find it. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

A drop of water landed on his back, frightening him for a second before the rational part of his mind kicked in. He pouted, the bastard was probably trying to frighten him but he wouldn't play. He just wanted to sleep.

He tried to lift his arms up to swat away the bastard who he thought was loaming over him, with that all knowing smirk on his face. But couldn't. His hands were bound to something every movement he made to free himself only seemed to tighten the ropes. His skin felt raw and he was certain they'd be a mark left when he finally got himself free.

He snarled, baring his teeth.

He knew Sasuke was a sadist bastard but this was a little too much.

His eyes slowly opened, his vision was blurry at first. His head hurt from the darkness that he seemed to be surrounded in.

He blinked a couple of times, his vision starting to become less and less blurred each time he closed and reopened his eyes. When finally his vision returned he looked around in total confusion. This wasn't the Uchiha's bedroom.

"sas…u…" he croaked, his voice husky and droll like he hadn't used it in some time. "sa'ke"

He stopped. His throat stinging, it felt raw and protested by inflicting pain on every time he tried to use his voice and even when he tried swallowing to get rid of the stinging sensation.

He looked around the room again this time taking in his surroundings. The room wasn't big, barely long enough to fit a bed in. it looked to be a perfect square, the walls were wood –to his surprise- and left unpainted and rotting. There was only one window, but it had been boarded up, his only light source was barely a centimetre hole in the decaying wood.

Naruto tried getting up out of the seat he occupied only to fall flat on his face, "fuck!!" he yelled, the chair falling on top of him as he was obviously bound to it by not only his hands but his feet as well.

Someone obviously did not want him leaving.

He tried rolling on his back, but it proved futile. Instead he rolled on his side eyes narrowing as the drip, drop of cold icy water feel onto his cheek and neck.

He started to become frantic as he looked around the room for anything, something familiar but came up empty handed. He didn't recognise any of it. Questions filled his still half dazed and throbbing head: when? Why? How?...where was he?

He closed his eyes. He remembered being ravaged by his lover in the Kodak theatre where he was nominated for an Oscar. He remembered how Sasuke looked at him, eyes full of lust, passion and love. He remembered there being a moment were time almost seemed to come to a stand still…before everything seemed to go by at lightening speed and then darkness.

He remembered…a face. Pale skin, like Sasuke's and dark jet black hair, again like his lovers but the eyes of this person were different, strange almost. They looked to him like they held a golden hue to them, though he knew that to be impossible, unless the person was wearing contacts. He remembered hearing voices as he lapsed in and out of consciousness, both familiar. He also remembered the feeling of being in a car, driving over bumps, ditches and rocks while speeding down the road. He looked around the room again, straining his neck to look behind him. Hoping, praying almost to see Sasuke's stoic face and shit eating smirk. He found neither. And felt his heart sink and stomach begin to do an assortment of acrobatic moves. He felt sick as tears started forming in his eyes.

He couldn't remember Sasuke. He knew the raven was there with him because he remembered how good he felt pressed up against him but he couldn't…then it hit him. Orochimaru had…and then Sasuke had fallen to the floor and then…blood. Tears freely spilled from his eyes, cascading down his cheeks and onto his dry lips.

He sobbed, his chest tightening to the point were he couldn't breath. Approaching footsteps haltered his sobbing. He bouncing up and down as best he could, trying to get a better look at his surrounding hoping to find the door he had missed earlier.

"Naruto?" he stopped breathing, his ounce of hope dwindling away.

Sai helped him up, one arm wrapped around his waits while the other rested on his shoulder acting as leverage. Once up right back on the chair Naruto, with all the strength he could muster, glared at the male who calmly kneeled in front of him.

"You!" he growled through clenched teeth, his glare intensifying by the second. "What the hell have you done to Sasuke?! You fucking asshole!"

"Sasuke?" Sai repeated his face, as ever, calm and blank.

"what have you done!!" he screamed, not caring that he sounded an idiot as his voice hit his ears, not caring that every time he spoke his words slurred as if he were drunk, simply not caring. Sai could pull out a knife or gun and shove it hard against his skull and he would not care.

He had to have Sasuke and if they had taken him away from him…if they had taken away Sasuke's life, then Naruto was also dead. He would simply become an existence.

Sai smiled at him, one of those false hope smiles, totally fake. Naruto intensified his glare to the point were his eyes almost looked closed.

"Naruto you do not need him-"

"Where is he?!" Naruto cut in, trying to wiggle one of his hands out of the rope that bound his wrist.

"- he doesn't disserve you" Sai continued as if Naruto hadn't even spoken

"And you think you do?" Naruto snarled, knowing just where Sai was going with his rant. He throughout his acting career had had many 'stalkers' all when they picked up the nerve and courage telling him he didn't need his friends, how they didn't disserve his smiles. Some part of him always felt sorry for the men and woman who had fallen in love with him – whether it had been through his acting or from seeing him interact with others. But he couldn't feel pity or anything close to it for Sai. He almost wanted to despise the man, but found he couldn't, he didn't hate him and he didn't pity him.

He was indifferent either way.

He just knew if he never saw the man again he wouldn't care. It would be like he was never there to begin with. Which he wasn't, Sai had never been nothing more then a face in the crowd, a blur amongst other just like him. Sai has never and will never have his heart.

When his thoughts registered in his head his heart sank. Naruto had never been one to 'put someone down' or anything of the kind. It wasn't in his heart, Neji had said. He was to naïve and to foolhardy. He wore his heart on his sleeve, he and everyone knew this. The only thing fuelling his cursing was the thought of Sasuke leaving him. He couldn't deal with someone else, someone he loved, leaving him. He didn't want to have to be put through that again.

"Where is he Sai?" the blonde asked, his voice loosing all it's earlier malice, "where's Sasuke…I…I need him. Please…tell me he's alright" he pleaded, looking down at the floor.

"Why do you love him?" Sai's sudden question made Naruto's head shoot up, his blue eyes gleaming with tears. "I could be a better lover then he ever was. I could please you, both in bed and in your heart. Why don't you love me?"

"Your not Sasuke" Naruto stated, his stern and eyes hard, "I could never love you, _never, _never! You're…you're just _not_…Sasuke, not even close"

Sai's smile returned to his face, his eyes closing as he tilted his head feigning innocence to the side. "You'll learn to love me"

"Learn?" Naruto yelled at ear splitting volume, "you don't _learn _to love somebody! Especially somebody who's kidnapped you!"

Naruto again became to try and wiggle out of the rope that bound him. He knew it was hopeless and every time he so much as moved either of his hands or feet, the ropes tightened. He could feel his limbs become numb from lack of blood circulation; it was then that he stopped struggling. He felt cold, hungry and weak. But above all he felt helpless, completely and utterly helpless he was at Sai's mercy. Sorrow once again overcame him, he needed Sasuke, Sasuke would be the only one who would be able to find him, save him, he needed to know whether he was alive…he chocked on a sob, his morale and determination beginning to dwindle away.

"If you lo-" he again chocked on a sob, looking anywhere and everywhere but Sai's face, "if you love me…why are you doing this?"

"It's the only way" Naruto shook his head disbelievingly, "Orochimaru wanted his revenge on Sasuke and I wanted you. We both got what we wanted."

"He-!" he looked up, locking gazes with the raven haired male "he didn't – he couldn't!" Naruto pleaded, but he remembered how much blood there had been before he'd passed out.

He also knew from having Tsunade not only as his guardian and mentor but from having been taught under her that it was possible for someone to easily lapse into a coma from a cheap shot blow to the skull, providing the attacker put enough force into the blow and could do some serious damage. He also knew that if no one had found him in time he could very well die from blood lose.

He began to cry.

Sai looked at the pathetic sight of the blonde before him, feeling is inside's curl and his heart sink. He wanted those tears to be for him, and him alone. He wanted Naruto's smiles, Naruto to laugh for him, to kiss him…but here he was, crying over someone else, Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't disserve Naruto's tears, Sasuke didn't disserve his love.

One way or another, Sai would prove his love for Naruto. Even if he had to keep him bound till he broke apart and accepted his fate. He'd get him.

He smiled, forcibly down at the sobbing blonde lifting Naruto's chin he kissed him on the lips telling him he'd be back later before leaving.

Naruto welcomed the darkness that surrounded him.

* * *

Sasuke turned over, wincing as his tortured body protested to his movements. He growled low in his throat.

He'd woken up on a total of 5 times, each time freaking out and then being pumped full of drugs before passing out again. He was pretty sure that was illegal, but then again he had been quite…hysterical as the nurses so bluntly put it. A danger to both himself and the staff.

But what did he care?

What did he care if he caused extra damage to himself, what did he care if he caused damage to others? Especially the people who stood in his way. God how he wanted to hurt someone right now.

He hadn't heard from Itachi since their 'conversation' when he first woke up, with his memories a blur and head spinning. He couldn't recall what exactly his brother had said to him, but he knew somewhere amongst their banter Naruto's name had been mentioned. Sasuke at first didn't think anything of it, his head and body hurt too much for him to even remember how to spell his own name and he had soon drifted back of to sleep.

The second time he'd woken up however had been a completely different story, his body still hurt and his head still throbbed but he could decipher his jumbled up thoughts, although not clear, he knew why Itachi had said Naruto's name with such a indifferent look upon his face. He didn't want Sasuke to catch on to his meaning. He had also, somewhat, regained his memories of the night before and that had sent him on his first rampage. He had – after failing to get steady his footing – stumbled out of his bed before getting up with the help of his nurse – he couldn't remember her name – and tried to walk out of his room. The nurse's voice echoing through the halls and adding to the torment in his head, she had tried to calm him down, telling him to rationalize, to stay in bed before he hurt himself but Sasuke would have none of it. He had pushed the nurse away from him and staggered out the door only to stumbled and again fall back onto the floor, on hands and knees. Further injuring his head. At that point he could feel the blood trickle down his neck but again he didn't care. Orochimaru had stolen _his_ Naruto. He'd promised to protect him, put his life on the line and yet again he had failed but this time he had failed with more consequence. He had lost Naruto, maybe for good. Sasuke had only gotten to the elevator before he was caught and pumped full of drugs sending him into a restless sleep.

The next two times were not as successful. Everyone from that point on was on high alert, anyone who had seen him even batter an eyelash had to report it to the head doctor.

The fifth time he had awoken he could barely see clearly, the combination of drugs and the fog in his mind left him dishevelled. He barely registered someone else enter the room. It wasn't until said person spoke up did he bother to try and get his head straight.

_flashback:_

Sasuke had somehow pushed himself up into a sitting position, his back pressed against the headboard of his bed as his head swayed from side to side, he gripped the bridge of his nose and began breathing deeply. In, out, in out, in, out. Until he felt himself begin fall unconscious again. He had begun to hyperventilate.

"Uchiha" he knew that voice and turned towards its source. As he suspected, Tsunade sat at his bedside, her eyebrows were furrowed and hair out of its usual two ponytail style, she had bags under both her eyes and looked worse then he felt. He scoffed, he probably didn't look so hot himself.

He prepared himself for a lecture, for her fist to connect to his face, for anything, except what he got.

A tear slowly glided down the busty woman's cheek, she did nothing to neither stop nor wipe it away.

"He is very precious to me, Uchiha. More then you could imagine" he was about to open his mouth to speak, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "You may be his 'lover' and I use the word lover very loosely" her eyes gleamed with hate and loathing and he nodded feeling the exact same way about himself. "but I have known him since he was a child, I have watched him grow into a man and I have watched him when he was with you. I know he loves you, that is unmistakable, whether you feel the same way or not is still up for debate."

Again Sasuke tried to open his mouth to speak and again he was cut off.

"I have seen him overcome hatred and ridicule. I've watched him walk a path he did not want to walk. I've seen everything from his most vibrant and alluring smile to his saddest frown and most heated glare. He _is _my son, do you hear me Uchiha!" Sasuke shook his head, "I swore if anyone hurt him again, I would kill them" her voice was weak but he knew her threat was genuine.

"But as much as I want to hurt you right now Uchiha I need your help. Naruto is missing, I'm sure you've worked this out by now" another nod, "Orochimaru is behind this and I know he's got something planned…" she trailed away.

Sasuke looked at her, her amber eyes locking on his dull obsidian ones, he still couldn't see right but he knew she found his message for her to continue.

She sighed, rubbing her temples, "Orochimaru was infatuated with Naruto's father. I know you knew him as your mentor but before he even became a qualified bodyguard he had a totally different lifestyle. He had fallen for a man named Minato –Naruto's father- while in medical school but Minato could not return his feelings and when Naruto was born he seemed determined - to in any way – hurt the boy he thought had stolen away his chances of being with him. Orochimaru, as you know, killed both his mother and father when he turned five…"

"But he didn't stop there" Sasuke finished, his eyes cast down "what does he want _now_? To exact his revenge? To replace Naruto's father with him?" Sasuke's eyes hardened, his fists tightening around his bed sheets.

"I don't know. Orochimaru is unpredictable as well as unstable. But whatever he has planned he'll never get the chance to go through with it" he nodded, knowing she was basically telling him to escape and go look for Naruto himself. "as his student I'm sure you know more about him then anyone else, your minds work in the same way…" she trailed of meaningfully, standing she made her way to the door but not before looking over her shoulder and speaking to him once more, "note this Uchiha. If he so much as touches a hair on that brat's little blonde head you'll have more to deal with then a simple concussion."

Sasuke wasn't listening.

Her words raced through his head at lightening speed. _You're minds work in the same way_.

_end of flashback:_

Sasuke flung the covers off of his body and got up out of bed, quickly but not fast enough to hurt his head. He gathered up his clothes that had been laid out on the dresser next to his bed, before putting them on and making his way towards the door to his room. He knew that he was still being carefully watched, and somehow he knew it was all Itachi's doing, so he crept carefully, silently opening the door he poked his head out checking it was clear before stepping out. He walked briskly down the hall, his footsteps silent and eerie.

He made it to the staircase, not feeling confident enough to take the elevator he began his trek down a one cautious step at a time. Every time he heard whispering banter coming up or down the staircase he would dive into the nearest hiding place and wait quietly for them to leave.

He had made it to the last 13 steps and began counting them down, his eyes hardening and fists tightening to the point where he was sure his fingernails were tearing off the skin on his palm. He didn't care. His mind had set itself on one thing, one person and he would not let himself get distracted. He'd never again have Naruto leave his side. Never again put the blonde in danger and hurt him whether it was intentional or through someone else's hands because he believed if he didn't save the blonde he was just as vile as the one who had hurt him.

He snarled, quickening his pace.

He made it to the bottom of the steps when footsteps echoed towards him. He pressed his body up against the wall fist raised. A male nurse turned the corner but before he could even mutter a word Sasuke's fist rammed into his stomach winding and knocking him out. He rested the male down on the floor before checking the cost was clear and walking towards the front entrance.

He felt slightly shocked but not unnerved by his action and his total lack of remorse. He didn't care about what he had just done, he didn't even give it a second thought as he pushed open the hospital doors and walked down the long path.

He'd tear the world in two until he was reunited with Naruto.

And no one, he snarled, was going to get in his way. Orochimaru was going to pay for every minute Naruto was away from him.

TBC..

* * *

a/n: i haven't proof read this, so i apologise for the spelling, grammer and what not mistakes there are.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: so, so, so, so, sorry. I kept meaning to finish this chapter but every time i started there was something i had to do, someone to see that kind of shit, or simply i ran out of ideas to write in this chapter and got distracted.

* * *

**Gaurded chapter: 19**

It was common knowledge how Orochimaru dealt with his victims, though, it was unknown to everybody except Orochimaru himself. That was what was good about rumours; they give you a false sense of knowledge and at the same time, unknowingly, giving the rumoured person an alias. Orochimaru and Orochimaru alone knew the truth, Orochimaru was alone in knowing what he had caused. He was alone when he killed, alone in the shedding of blood amongst countless innocent and, in his eyes, corrupt victims. For those that had fired him, looked down upon his work, his experiments, his genius, those that had refused to acknowledge him for the man he was and in a way still is, the people who betrayed him were not of the 'innocent' category in his eyes. They were like him. They, in some cases, were worse them him.

They were not killers, but they, in some way, have caused harm to others. If not through him, through others like him because there were others like Orochimaru, he was certain of it. Genius's that were refused acknowledgment because of their unorthodox way of thinking, their bizarre methods of research, because of the insanity and perhaps the possibility for violence that shone in their eyes. There have always been people like Orochimaru and there will always be.

A short while after his defect from the body guarding industry and after having killed Sarutobi, and apparently countless more in his care before he had even acquired the license and training necessary, unknowingly became what news reporters called a 'hot topic'. Though Sarutobi's case was a popular topic in it's self, it couldn't compete with the murderer known only as 'Snake'. Not only because his psychological assessment (though psychologists didn't have the man they had the bodies of his victims and had made several assessments for the detectives working the case to go on) showed him having a slimy disposition, he was able to sneak up on any unsuspecting person, if merely to talk with, without making a sound, his movements precise without flaws and more over undetectable. He was a predator. A man, who has no purpose when his hunger, his lust for the blood of others to be spilled, stained upon his hands, is not quenched. He was able to blend into the background much like a snake in the Amazon rainforest, able to have a normal lifestyle, walk amongst crowds and go out to dinner with colleagues and not be recognised, more over, he was never suspected.

He was a perfect serial killer.

And every killer, every good killer, had a trademark. So it was only natural Orochimaru had his.

He would stalk his victim, on some occasion he'd know the person or had known them through work or from his past, but mostly his victims were random. It was easy to stay anonymous if he had no real connection with his 'prey'. Do research. Find out about family, friends, wives, husbands and lovers, find out where they worked, how they lived their lives, where they shopped. Everything he could, anything open to the public. After weeks, perhaps months he'd strike and with his victim hide. If he was lucky in his research he'd bring the person back to a place that haunted them, through dreams as a child having tales told to them by their parents so they would behave and through memories, a place in which they would never, would do anything within their power to avoid, the place in which they themselves knew they could and would never escape because some part of them is forever there, a small part of their soul had been lost within it's walls and is forever there, in dreams, in the eyes of their lovers and children, in the eyes of strangers and the words spoken by them. No one is able to escape their past, for if they try it will hunt him down and it will, in someway, destroy them and the imaginary life they have encased themselves in. He would then leave his victim, screaming, sobbing and starving for a few days, two weeks at most then return to finish what he'd started by strangling his victim before cutting of their faces – a souvenir - then dumping them where their body would easily be found in a couple of days.

However, news reporters and detectives never really picked up on who was committing such heinous crimes, they saw the pattern, a replay of how he caught, murdered and dumped the bodies but they never connected it with that of Orochimaru's doing. Partly because reporters and detectives alike had forgotten all about him, therefore forgotten about certain characteristics he held, partly because his most famous murder, that of Sarutobi, was different. Because of Sasuke he hadn't had time to trademark the old mans body. Also the tabloids and anyone interested marked the old mans killing as an act of passion, one without real meaning and thought behind it, detectives on the case had just assumed the man after having so much burden put upon him had finally cracked and gone insane, then disappeared. Ultimately though, there was no evidence to suspect him, no evidence that he in fact had ever been in contact or seen with the victim. All he left and all that the cops and feds had to go on was how he killed with no indication of his identity.

Therefore leaving 'snake' speculations to grow.

What was more common knowledge was that Naruto Uzumaki had gone missing. Kidnapped. And that snake now lived once more after hiding for a period of five years.

Within a few hours of the blonde's sudden disappearance from the Kodak theatre everyone knew of his kidnapping. Headlines and accusation's sprouted out of no where. Some even blaming Sasuke and accusing him and Itachi of the kidnapping. News reporters began interviewing, even illegally trespassing on official police grounds mere hours after the cops themselves had found out and segregated the area, beginning their search for clues. Reporters began interviewing everyone in sight, the cops on the scene who all chorused the same words as if it had been programmed into them –"no comment"-, the friends of the blonde, one pink haired actress on the verge of tears gave a dramatic speech saying how she knew something was wrong and how she could feel it in her bones. They had even tried to interview an unconscious Sasuke.

Within the span of a day speculation that 'snake' had been the one to kidnap Naruto arose leaving Itachi to have the near impossible task of keeping everything in order as well as making sure his little brother did not leave the premise of the hospital and keeping him blissfully unaware of such accusations as Naruto's death. His brother did not need that on top of everything else.

But unlike the incompetent police and feds Itachi knew Orochimaru was indeed 'snake' he also knew of the possibility that yes Naruto could be just another target for the man and that if Orochimaru did indeed kill him the blonde's body would be found just short of a weeks time. So he needed to act fast, the problem was where does he start.

He was faced with various different problems when thinking of his plan of action. Top of the list being he did not know Orochimaru on a personal level, he only knew Orochimaru was 'snake' was because of his younger brothers paranoia which had caused him to look into the case. He did not know of the man's mental status, his past, and his intentions apart from the information that had come up when he looked into 'snake'. Common knowledge. And what Kakashi had told him. He was just as in the dark as everyone else was, more so in fact.

His only hope of formulating a plan, a plan that would on theoretical grounds work, would be asking his little brother for help, which, is something he would not and could not do.

Reasons for this being, one: his Uchiha pride would not allow him to ask for help. Even amidst tragedy and complete helplessness, an Uchiha was unable to sink down to the level of asking for help. Sasuke knew this.

Reason two was the small detail of him having to inform his possibly heavily drugged and inconsolable, irrational brother of the reason behind his sudden curiosity. And even heavily drugged Sasuke was still a very intelligent individual; he's an Uchiha after all and therefore would catch on rather quickly even if Itachi decided to be vague about certain details. He knew if his little brother caught on to the slightest hint he was formulating a plan to find and in that retrieve the blonde, he would want in, and Itachi could not have that.

Sasuke is injured and if he knew his brother at all, on the verge of insanity. For Sasuke has never let his guard down before, he has never loved anyone before and if he knew that his precious blonde could be dead as he sat, drugged, in a hospital bed he would surely break. He would do more harm than good, when faced with a direr situation. If, by any chance, Orochimaru's reasons for taking Naruto were merely to kill him he didn't want Sasuke, for his little brother's safety and others in the vicinity, to be there when the blonde's body was found.

Reason three, Itachi reasoned, was that he thought even Sasuke would do little to shed any light upon the situation.

A sharp ringing sound forced him from his musings his hand instinctively reached out to grab and shut off the cause of his now growing headache. He found his phone underneath a stack of papers and folders at the edge of his desk and brought it to his face, he squinted trying to see the lit up screen amidst the darkness of the room.

He preferred his office light off when he was thinking. Though there was little visibility, he always found the darkness eased his mind and allowed him to think clearer than he would if the light were on….that and the light bulb had blown two hours ago and since it was four in the morning the janitor had already gone home, taking with him the keys to the store rooms where they kept the spare light bulbs and step ladder.

He rubbed his temples, getting more and more irritated as the seconds passed and the phone's annoying ring continued to deprive him of the silence night brought. His grasp on the small device tightened as he moved his chair round so that he now faced the bay window of his office, its gleaning surface highlighted by the soft moons rays. His window overlooked the city, the lights to the houses and several offices were off, the bar signs also switched off, the only light source being the lamps that stood proud and dull along the street.

He flipped open his phone, allowing his elbow to rest on the arm of his office chair his other hand resting on his stomach and wrinkled shirt as he brought the device to his ear.

"What!?" he growled. He heard the person on the receiving end cringe but didn't smirk as he was prone to doing when getting such a reaction.

"I-is t-this it-" the person, a woman it seemed, cleared her throat before continuing to stutter in his ear. "I-Itachi Uchiha?

"Yes" his voice didn't lose its menace or grow in volume as he moved his chair back to face his desk away from the window.

"The – this is your brother's, Sasuke Uchiha's doctor. I'm…I'm afraid we have a situation"

Itachi body immediately tensed, his earlier irritation gone replaced with concern.

"You're brother it seems has…left the hospital premises. He-" she didn't' get a chance to finish her sentence before Itachi hung up slamming his cell phone on the desk now in front of him. His concern faded again to be replaced with immense anger.

Damnit!

Itachi flipped open his phone once more and searched for his brother's number, he found it in a matter of moments and clicked the 'call' button putting the small device to his ear once more. He waited. One ring, two rings, three rings, he growled Sasuke always answered the phone after the third ring. He hung up with a snarl and began searching his contact list for a different number.

Whether the younger Uchiha liked it or not Sasuke still is his little brother, his sole relative, his blood, that meant Itachi had to take care of him and force - if need be- him back into hospital. He could do nothing in his state of mind and with a concussion, he would only manage to get himself into trouble and if he managed to find Orochimaru, and possibly put Naruto's life in danger.

Where Sasuke got his thick-headiness from was beyond even _his _comprehension.

Stopping on Kakashi's number Itachi quickly hit the dial button and pressed the phone once again to his ear, waiting.

"_What?!"_ came Kakashi irate voice down the phone line, Itachi allowed himself a small grin for waking up his brothers bewildered boss.

"Sasuke's missing" he deadpanned and immediately, like it hadn't even been there, his smile dissipated.

What sounded like a sigh blew through the receiver, _"he's gone to find Naruto?"_ Kakashi asked, now seeming fully aroused and if Itachi wasn't mistaken (and he rarely was) a little annoyed.

"He's injured, get the mutt boy to go find him" Itachi closed his sleep deprived eyes and rubbed them gently with his forefinger and thumb, "he's being irrational. I'm guessing I do not have to remind you how he acts when he's not thinking straight"

"_G__ot it, I'll have Kiba and Akamaru to try to find his scent…how's everything going on your end? Any leads?"_ Kakashi asked curiously.

Itachi grunted his response.

"_Nothing eh?__"_

"Inform the mutt as soon as you can, Hatake. Sasuke needs to be found" and with that final word Itachi hung up his phone and sighed.

"Sasuke…what have you done?" he asked himself, standing from his office chair and walking out. He wasn't about to put all his faith in the mutt alone to find his little brother…

"Who said dogs aren't allowed in hospital! I want to speak to whoever made such a stupid fucking rule. Akamaru's as clean as a whistle and fucking housebroken! Why the hell shouldn't he be allowed in with me?" Kiba bellowed followed by Akamaru's loud barking as he followed his master's example.

The nurse who had been trying to calmly state hospital policy to the rather rowdy brunette took an attentive step backwards, she didn't know who she was more scared of the dog or the rough looking brunette who kept waving his crutch around every time he pronounced a word and swore worse then anyone she'd ever met before.

"I'm sorry sir, but its hospital policy. You're dog will have to wait outside-sir! Please!" the nurse yelled as Kiba, finally getting bored with waiting, left towards the staircase.

He gave the nurse a short wave over his shoulder and began making his way up towards the emergency ward.

He carefully went up the staircase, one careful step at a time, he'd learnt from the other night that running up them was possibly the worse idea he'd ever had in his entire life and Kiba had had plenty of them. Sasuke kept track. For the most part the pain had subsided he could walk without his crutch if he didn't mind walking with a limp, but other then that he felt like he could take on the world.

As he finally reached his floor destination his grip tightened around Akamaru's leash, normally the big dog wouldn't need one (at least Kiba thought his dog behaved well enough not to have one, others such as Gaara, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sasuke's prickly brother what's-his-name and every other person he had worked alongside would disagreed. Apparently Akamaru had a habit of pouncing on them, it wasn't his fault he was just a tad overly friendly) but he figured being in a hospital called for one, Akamaru on the other hand disagreed and whined as he and his master walked pass the nurses station.

"Sorry boy" Kiba spoke addressing his dog with stern eyes, "shit 'appens"

Again akamaru whined, but Kiba gave him no mind. A nurse walking about a foot in front of him caught his eye and he –as Kakashi would put it- examined how perfectly sculptured her figure was. His eyes set on her backside he hadn't noticed someone begin to walk along side him it was only when said person placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, nearly making him jump out of his skin did he turn to acknowledge the person.

"Shit! Fuck man don't do that to me!" he yelped, his right hand patting his chest trying in vain to calm his radically fast beating heart.

Kakashi smiled at him before signalling for them to continue walking, Kiba gave his superior a perplexed look but followed nonetheless, he figured Kakashi had come to the hospital for the same reason he had and had no objections to the mans presence. Though, he could just sense something off about the man. As they walked quietly down the hall, only stopping when a wheelchair or member of staff came running down the long hall Kiba noticed that not only did Kakashi not have his nose buried inch deep in his porn novel but the seemed to sweating a lot more then he usually did.

Something was definitely troubling the man and although he had no idea what it was or even a clue to what it _could_ be Kiba found himself panicking. His palms quickly became sweaty and his heart beat again began to sore. When a man like Kakashi, the epitome of cool, calm, collected and lazy, worried it always made Kiba worry.

"Come on spill! Man I can't take the suspense, what's up!?" Kiba found himself rambling as both men came to a stand still outside one of the hospital rooms, "I can't take this shit man! You're killing me!...I mean I know Naruto's gone and everything and that weird mental institute reject has him, but the kids tough he gotta be to live with Sasuke, he'll be fine, right? Right?!""

Kakashi gave a light chuckle before placing his hand back onto Kiba's shoulder. Kiba always rambled when he was worried, the older male would have found it cute if it wasn't so annoying.

"It's alright Kiba" Kakashi stated smiling at the shorter male but that did nothing to calm Kiba's already wrecked nerves.

He couldn't explain it but he was worried about the little blonde idiot. Naruto was fun to tease and hang around with, he was a nice break from the stuck up pricks he usually dealt with. He would even go as far as saying he missed the male, hell he even wanted to be the one to find Orochimaru just so he could be the one to kick his ass for even thinking of hurting him. He shook his head, he couldn't imagine what Sasuke must feel like, the blonde was closer to him then anyone it had been the first time in the years after the raven's parents had died that Sasuke seemed truly happy and Kiba knew if the kidnapping was hard on him it had to hell and worse for Sasuke.

Dejected from his rambling the brunette turned in the direction of the white painted door and carefully opened it, still tightly grasping onto Akamaru's leash with one hand. The sound of machines and heavy, almost mechanically breathing rang through the otherwise quiet room, bouncing off the walls making every noise seem louder then it actually was. He strolled cautiously over towards the bed stationed in the middle of the room as if he were a burglar intruding in a bears cave.

The room he noticed seemed darker and smaller then others he'd seen on the way, to the point it made him feel a little claustrophobic, it was probably because of the amount of machinery and people in the room other then the actual size. He nodded to the other brunette sitting on the windowsill as he took up his seat at the end of the bed.

"How's he doing?" he asked in a tone barely above a whisper, though really he didn't need an answer.

He could see Gaara's in a bad way. His pulse was steady and is breathing even but only because of the machines hooked up to him. If they weren't there he'd be dead within minutes.

"How the hell do you think he's doing?" Temari mumbled threateningly, her hand tightened around her brothers as if trying to get a reaction out of him. She wished, hoped and prayed she could get one.

Kiba stayed silent, despite common accusation, he did indeed know when to shut up.

"Doctor says we might be able to take him off the machines in a month or so-"

"Shut it Kankuro!" the feisty blonde bellowed, her voice traced with malice and loathing. Her hand again tightened around her little brothers as she continued to stare into his pale face.

She heard a sob leave her although Gaara's face never really portrayed many, if any, emotions seeing him look…he just looked lifeless…dead.

Kiba sighed, he could see he was intruding this was probably one of the very few moments were all the Sabaku siblings were within one room and not biting each others heads of, but despite his feeling of intrusion his subconscious agreed that he had a right to be here to. Gaara and he had seen the worse and best of each other, been through thick and thin, been bored and challenged together, both had on more the one occasion almost seen death together and like just as he regarded Sasuke and maybe even Naruto as family he regarded Gaara just as such. A part of his dysfunctional family.

So he stayed, thinking once again how he would like to kick Orochimaru's ass and wipe the smirk off of the males face…and Sai…oh what he would like to do to Sai. He growled, causing Akamaru to bark loudly by his side.

If there was one thing Kiba did not like and take as a joke was when someone hurt one of his friends.

The more he thought about Sai the more he wanted to murder him and the more he felt guilty. If he hadn't gotten himself injured like he had he wouldn't have, have to be replaced by that asshole. If he had seen it coming then Gaara wouldn't be in the state he was in right now. If he…

"There's nothing you could have done Kiba" Kakashi drawled out in his bored tone, placing a comforting hand on the younger males shoulder. It scared Kiba sometimes the way he could read his mind.

Kiba sighed. Kakashi's words did nothing to calm his rage for the short hair raven. In actual fact, when he looked at the older male, he was once again filled with worry. Worry and rage was a bad combination for someone who had the same amount of brain cells as a brain dead chimpanzee.

"Okay. What the fuck is up with you man?!" he yelled, jumping out of his seat, "what crawled up your ass and died! Tell me you ain't becoming one of them! Please!"

Kakashi sighed as he fought down the urge to plug his ears with his fingers.

"Man I'll go insane if you-" Kakashi did the only thing he knew would work and shut Kiba up. He placed he hand over his mouth and glared at the dog-lover. Maybe being acquainted with Uchiha's for years wasn't such a bad thing.

"Kiba calm down." He sighed, rubbing his temples agitatedly, "we can't talk here come on" Kakashi removed his hand, once he was sure that Kiba understood and was not going to rant and rave again, and walked out the hospital door giving Temari and Kankuro a polite nod.

Kiba followed him out shortly after.

They sat in front of each other, Kiba idly playing with his food and occasionally looking out onto the sidewalk to where his faithful dog, Akamaru, now sat tied to a fire hydrant. Kakashi sat opposite him, his arms folded over the top of the desk, his eyes trained out the window.

Kakashi had chosen a quant little restaurant, small and cheap, it was ideal and suited the tall male's culinary taste although he had refused to order anything as the waitress approached him. Kakashi simply liked the style and the quietness, for not many people had come into the restaurant since their arrival, in actually fact apart from Kakashi and Kiba and the bored waitress her eyes now trained on a magazine there was only one other person in the small seating area, a tall male in a dress shirt and wrinkled black trousers and another male hunched over the bar staring at his distorted reflexion in his whiskey glass. The restaurant was decorated in dark, royal blues and equally dark mahogany stained furniture. A few pictures, landscapes of the ocean and sinking boats hung on the walls alongside a few photographs of the owners and various customers, none of them famous, smiling and waving piece signs at the cameraman.

It looked, Kiba thought, like a place Sasuke might have picked to dine at.

The thought of the older male brought him back to his earlier conversation with the gray haired male and, consequently, back to worrying.

"Shit, so your telling me that Sasuke, rational stick up his arse bastard, that Sasuke" Kakashi merely nodded bringing his attention back onto the younger male in front of him, who had decided to abandoned his half eaten, half played with food. "Has…run away?" Kiba at this point let out a snort of laughter. He knew the situation demanded complete seriousness, but, it seemed, couldn't control his urges.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Kiba" Kakashi reminded him and he immediately stopped laughing, a look of complete sincerity sweeping over his features. Kakashi could have applauded him. He never, in his life, thought Kiba could manage such a look.

"Dude's off his rocker!" he belted out, scaring the half pissed man at the bar and the tall man in the dress shirt, "seriously what the fuck does he think he's doing?!"

"Obviously hunting Orochimaru" Kakashi intoned.

"I know that, man, but on his own? I know he loves blondie and all but he can't do this alone, Orochimaru will kill him as soon as he sees him."

Kakashi sighed, obviously he was wrong to assume Kiba could be serious, "that's were you come in, you and Akamaru have to hunt him down _before_ he gets the chance to get himself killed. He's injured and not thinking straight. He shouldn't be hard to find"

"It's going to be as easy as getting shit from a crocodile" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "ain't there a saying… crazies are unpredictable, therefore hard to track."

Kakashi sighed, this was going to be a long meeting. He looked at Kiba who had just spotted a small group of girls; he was wearing his 'predatory' smile, the one he wore when he liked what he saw. Kakashi changed his opinion. This was going to be a verylong meeting.

He raised his hand for the waitress, when she arrived he ordered coffee and a sandwich and then went about trying to regain Kiba's attention.

A very, _very_ long meeting indeed.

Naruto had tried to escape 7 times in the last hour, 46 minutes and…56 seconds. And every time he'd either fallen, very embarrassedly on his face, and had to wait for Sai to come back on one of his hourly check-ups and help him back on his feet, or he'd gotten so far –his aim was the window – and been discovered and placed further away from his target and as a precaution, the ropes that bound him to his seat were tightened, which by the way was starting to hurt his posterior and had caused his underwear to chafe. Very uncomfortable.

He'd pleaded, yelled, tried to use reverse psychology he'd even tried to appeal to Sai's better nature but nothing had worked, Sai simply smiled, that fake shit eating grin, and said "it will take some time for you to get used to this, but when you do, you'll love me for it."

Yeah right, that was never going to happen. Naruto is a one man guy, he could only deal with one hot-headed raven and that certainly was not Sai, no matter how much he resembled Sasuke. Nothing could change his mind. No one will change his heart. After all it's his to give, and he chose to give it to Sasuke. His love has never and will never be claimed to the highest bidder and no matter how loud he preached Sai just seemed not to get that.

Naruto wasn't stupid, naïve maybe, even a little slow, but he wasn't stupid, he could see that Orochimaru was using Sai, for what purpose, was still unclear, but that didn't matter, Sai and possibly Naruto himself, weren't getting out of this alive. Orochimaru's purpose was Naruto and he wasn't about to give him away, what was the point of kidnapping him just to give him to some fake assed jackass? There wasn't one, but there also, at least to Naruto, wasn't a point to his kidnapping, the only one he could think of was to kill him and if that was the case, wouldn't Orochimaru have done that already? He hadn't, since Naruto had woken, entered the room; he'd give Sai his orders, food and water, but stayed clear of the room and, most importantly, Naruto.

Naruto had come up with several different reasons to his kidnapping –between trying to escape and screaming at Sai – the first was conspiracy, simple, but too simple for Naruto's tastes, what was he conspiring against?

The next was revenge. Naruto had interrogated his good friend Iruka about Orochimaru's and Sasuke's relationship and the article he'd seen in the ravens study. But what he'd found out from Iruka was just as enlightening as a blown bulb; it did nothing to shed light upon what was already a dark subject.

Orochimaru had taken Sasuke under his wing, teaching him everything there was to know about the business in which he'd found himself in. they'd worked a couple of simple, low key jobs, guarding B-list stars, ect before they were assigned to Sarutobi's job, according to Iruka there was some bad ground between the two males and Orochimaru often left Sasuke to guard the male while he went about his own business. Sasuke started to become suspicious and wary around the older male and never let him out of his sight while he was in the vicinity of Sarutobi. Eventually Orochimaru stopped doing his job all together and there had been a shortage of staff that year so a replacement was hard to come by, Sasuke was alone and that was when Orochimaru struck, killing the old man and injuring Sasuke and the rest, they say is history.

But there was something that bothered Naruto about Orochimaru, there was something in his eyes when he looked at him, a familiarity and a kind of sadistic warmth.

If it was revenge, it wasn't against Sasuke, no matter what Sai had said to him. Orochimaru has no interest in him, as far as Naruto could see.

There were other hypothesis but they weren't worth thinking about for too long.

But what was really ticking Naruto off was not _why_ he was here. It was that he was here. And whose fault was that? Sasuke's.

"Tch, and I'm the dumbass" Naruto rolled his eyes then wondered how he could be sarcastic at a time like this. Oh the wonders of his mind.

Sai entered the room, another of his hourly 'check up' routines. Naruto studiously ignored his presence. He continued to stare at the same spot that had occupied his vision since he'd awoken in, what Naruto had started referring to as his prison, fits right?

Sai walked over to him and stood directly into his personal space, blocking the boarded up window. What had occupied his attention for so long now seemed blocked off, like everything else, to Naruto. there wasn't much else in the room apart from Naruto himself and the chair in which he was bound to, but that wasn't the only reason Naruto had chosen to stare at the window, apart from being his only means of escape – the door not being an option- the small crack where the wooden panels had chipped with mould and fungi was the only light source he had and Naruto was hoping on that slim chance that he'd be able to spot someone and call for help. His efforts, so far, had been in vain. And now Sai stood in his way.

"Could you move" it wasn't so much of a question as a statement, but Sai answered nonetheless.

"I could"

"Than move" Sai moved, but only slightly, so that his action hadn't actually given Naruto the effect he was looking for. His eyebrow twitched. He was reminded of how alike Sai was to Sasuke and it annoyed him.

He felt himself begin t shake with repressed rage, he didn't want to repress it, hell he wanted to beat Sai to within an inch of his life, tie him up in the same chair he now occupied and leave, waving a sweat goodbye over his shoulder as he did so. But he couldn't, and that fact, in itself, made him that more agitated.

'_Fucking Sai'_

He moved his head slightly to look up at the cause for his rage. There was rage in them but also fear, if he was to die, in this place, then he didn't want his last memories to be of Sai, he didn't want that fake smile of his and those sickly sweet words that came from that mouth to be imprinted upon his mind.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Love" his voice was so sweet Naruto wanted to gag and sake his head to free the echo Sai had caused in it.

Love, love, love. Over and over again, those words echoed.

Love…

A dark figure sat upon a bench amongst the trees, his head in his hands. He breathed an agitated sigh, his breath formed a phantom, a hollow gray ghost in front of him before disappearing. It was cold, but although only having a thin t-shirt and gray sweat pants, Sasuke did not feel the cold. He'd been sitting on the same bench for over an our and, as a consequence of this, his body had become numb from his fingertips to his toes, everything numb.

Though Sasuke had a sinking feeling his numbness was neither due to the cold, nor to the medical drugs that still coursed through his tired body.

Itachi had probably been informed, by now, of his absence from the hospital and in turn had informed Kakashi, who would tell Kiba to track him down and return him back to the hospital where he'd have not only nurses and drugs to keep him in bed but cops and, maybe, Itachi himself watching over him while he went to the toilet. But that didn't bother him too much, they would have to find and catch him before that happened and Sasuke wasn't planning on making that easy.

If only his body would agree with him.

He'd only stopped and sat on the bench because his body had started to pack up, the drugs he suspected, the shots of pain through his head had also, throughout his escape, started to become more and more frequent, every time he moved, or thought, his head would remind him that he was human by setting of a bunch of fireworks in his nervous system.

But he couldn't stop. He wouldn't let Naruto down, again. There was no way he was willing to do that.

With another sigh and his mind set, Sasuke stood and walked, his destination still unknown but that wasn't going to hinder his search. He knew just the person to ask when Orochimaru was involved.


End file.
